Jackie Burkhart's Diary
by HydeLuver
Summary: Go through a journey of growth, love and heartbreak as Jackie Burkhart takes us through her life via diary entries. *There will be an entry for every episode on the show yup! 200 entries
1. That 70's Pilot

**Author's Note**: I was re-watching season one of That 70's Show and I thought, wow! Jackie has changed so much throughout the seasons, and I thought it would be cool to do a story from her perspective of each episode, aka: Jackie's diary. Basically, the concept is that this story is Jackie's diary =). Is there a concept like this already? If so then I guess I'm not too original huh? Lol. Enjoy + Review.

**Episode 1: That 70's Pilot**

July 1, 1976

Dear Diary,

Today I had to spend the whole day with Michael's friends in the Forman's dirty basement. I do _not _understand why he hangs out with those losers I mean he's good looking. Good looking people should be friends with other good looking and _rich _people. Michael is _so _lucky I like him because no one else would get away with making me sit there with those freaks.

Gosh Michael is so sweet but he can be such a jerk. Like today I found out he and his loser friends are going to a Todd Rungerment concert and he wasn't going to tell me because he "didn't know" if I like music. Ugghh what an idiot, I mean he should have known I love Todd Rungerment, it's not like we didn't listen to his music _together._

He was going to be in soooo much trouble but then he told me he wanted me to go. He is soooo sweet. And to top it off, he gave away his ticket so he could spend time with me. While his "friends" were at the concert, we were in that piece of junk Eric Forman calls a car and we had the best time. Michael Kelso is the best boyfriend ever and I love him!!!!

Well time for bed

Mrs. Jackie Kelso

Oh my gosh could our names look anymore perfect together?!?


	2. Eric's Birthday

**Episode- Eric's Birthday**

July 8, 1976

Dear Diary,

Today was Eric's birthday and once again, I found myself in the basement. I can't believe these people spend so much time there. Though I guess it's not all bad, it's better than being along in an empty mansion...Anyways, Mrs. Forman threw Eric a surprise party. Well, it wasn't much of a surprise because he already knew about it.

Oh and he loved the gift Donna gave him, which _of course _was my idea. She is _so _lucky to have a friend like me...no wait not friend, you know because we're from different cliques, but whatever, she was lucky I was there to tell her what to get him because _honestly _she has _**NO **_feminine taste AT ALL. She would have probably given him some stupid flannel shirt like the ones she has. I should definitely take her shopping one day.

I am _such _a good friend...God, no not friend, I'm such a good person.

Mrs. Jackie Kelso

**I JUST LOVE HOW THAT SOUNDS!!!!!!!**


	3. Streaking

**Episode: Steaking**

July 15, 1976

Is it so hard to hire good help? I asked Eric for a pop and he brings me **Piggly-wiggly diet cream soda** God! Michael's friends are so incompetent, I can't wait until he gets new ones. Anyways, that isn't important, what _is _important is **PRESIDENT FORD CAME TO POINT PLACE!!! ** He wouldn't have even bothered to come if it hadn't been for my daddy!

My daddy is so powerful and so important he totally organized president Ford's campaign and that's the reason hr came to Point Place. There's no doubt the Burkhart's are the best family in Point Place. Not only am I rich, popular and beautiful, but the President is friend's with daddy! We're like Point Place royalty!

Well the president made a speech and during the Q&A part, this skinny guy totally streaked! Who would have thought that in our little town someone would do that. I thought it was so cool, I mean, someone streaked in front of the president. Then I saw that daddy was mad and I knew what that meant. He would come home and yell and drink like always. And of course that's what he's doing now, yelling at my mother who is also drunk. God why can't I have a norma life. Don't get me wrong, I love my life, it's perfect, but sometimes I wish my parents were different...

Oh, and the streaker turned out to be ERIC!! I'll never admit it to anyone, but that was so cool of him.

Jackie + Michael 4ever


	4. Battle of the Sexist

July 22, 1976

Dear Diary,

Michael's friends are driving me INSANE! They keep having a bad influence on him. I know they don't like me, and trust me when I say I don't care what those losers think of me, but to get Michael to stand up to me? If a girl can't control her boyfriend then she is not doing her job. Lucky for me I trained Michael well. He was begging for forgiveness as soon as I went to the Hub.

But then that idiot thinks that what I have to say is not important so what does he do? He lets me believe that I'm talking on the phone with him but instead I'm talking to FEZ. HE IS GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I SEE HIM TOMORROW.

OH, and Donna beat Eric at some stupid basketball game! Can you believe her!? Does she not know that girls aren't supposed to beat guys they like at sports? I seriously need to talk to her. Gosh, she desperately needs a female friend.

Jackie 3


	5. Eric's Burger Job

July 29, 1976

Dear Diary,

I am in love with a doofus. I mean, I love Michael but sometimes he's just so...STUPID! First off all he can't even get a job and ERIC CAN! And then he popped Donna's parent's waterbed. I'm sure that could only happen to someone like Michael.

Anyways, Eric got a job at fatso burger (daddy's restaurant of course) and I think Donna did not really like it because he was spending a lot of his time working. I don't really see why she's upset or why she even likes that skinny lollipop. I mean how can anyone possibly like Eric!? Well, I guess he's the only option she has I mean it's not like she can have someone like Michael, and that Fez kid is totally creepy. Oh and Hyde? Please, I'm surprised he's not in jail right now. I guess Eric's an okay guy...

Time for bed!

Jackie Kelso :)


	6. The Keg

August 5th, 1976

Dear Diary,

Ugh, I don't know what's going on with Michael anymore? It's like he would rather listen to his stupid friends than me. You won't believe what he did today! We were at our secret make-out spot, you know that empty house in Sherman? Well we were there and all of a sudden his friends show up! As if that wasn't bad enough, I find out they're throwing a keg party!

What was supposed to be a romantic night between Michael and I turned into a party with a whole bunch of normal and poor kids. As if that wasn't bad enough, my mother showed up because she was showing a house. Now I'm in so much trouble! God Michael and his stupid friends are such a moron!

Jackie **BURKHART**


	7. That Disco Episode

August 12, 1976

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOSH! They opened a disco in Kenosha!!! I was so excited, finally a chance to get out of that dingy basement, oh and to get Michael into his David Bowie butt huggers (his butt looks sooo good in those.) Before I get to the good part, I have to tell you something...Steven Hyde went to the disco! Can you believe it?? I would have never thought he would go, oh and he was a pretty good dancer too, well for a poor person anyways.

Okay, so once we get to the disco Michael and I started dancing and I could not believe how bad a dancer he was! How can someone so hot be such a bad dancer??? He looked like he was having a seizure. But then Fez asked me to dance and he was INCREDIBLE! Him and I are the perfect dance partners. I guess he has to know how to dance to make up for the fact that he's a **foreigner**.

Oh, and Michael was so romantic! He got really jealous of Fez and I, so he almost got into a fight with Fez but then he told me I was his flower! Gosh I love him.

Mrs. Jackie Kelso 33


	8. Drive In

August 19, 1976

Dear Diary,

So guess what? ERIC FORMAN ASKED DONNA TO GO SEE THE OMEN! IN THE DRIVE-IN!

I really didn't think that skinny tool had it in him. Donna told me that she was nervous because she didn't want to be pressured into making out with him. Oh yeah, Donna and I talk now. She's actually pretty cool (I'll deny this if anyone asks of course) but it kind of feels good to have a female friend. Ever since I started dating Michael, my other girlfriends aren't really around. They're just jealous so whatever!

I kind of feel bad though because Michael and I spent the whole time making out in the back of Eric's car, even though I told Donna I would be there for her. I feel like such a bad friend, even though she forgave me. Oh wait, friend? I guess that's okay. Yeah friend sounds good.

Jackie Kelso =)


	9. Thanksgiving

**A/N: Okay so I forgot about the holiday episodes so when I put the dates on the previous chapters I didn't have them in mind. Please just ignore the ridiculous time gap between the last chapter's date and this chapters. It was a stupid mistake and I'll be sure to go back and fix them later.**

November 25, 1976

Dear Diary,

There has to be something wrong with the world this week? Eric Forman got it in his head that maybe he's too good for Donna or something because last week he kissed her and then his sister (whose hair is almost as perfect as mine) brought over one of her slutty friends from college and Eric tried to get with her. He should be kissing Donna's huge feet. He's lucky she likes him, for whatever reason. I feel so bad for Donna. That skinny lollipop kissed another girl, that bastard.

**I am so lucky Michael's faithful.**

Jackie Burkhart-Kelso


	10. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

December 5th, 1976

Dear Diary,

**I seriously can not stand Michael's friends!!! **

They were totally making fun of me for doing my homework on Saturday night. First of all, no one makes fun of Jackie Burkhart. Second of all, I do my homework on Saturday nights because that way I don't have to do it Sunday. Of course they don't get it because it's not like they have lifes anyway. They're always in that stupid basement so everyday is the same for those losers.

Enough about them, Michael and I came back to my house and fooled-um..made out (even though we were supposed to be looking for my paper) and he is such a good kisser. I swear we're like perfect for each other. I get those little butterflies in my stomach when he kisses me. I'm so glad he wants to be with me forever because he's my prince and I'm his princess.

Mrs. Kelso forever!


	11. Eric's Buddy

Buddy Morgan

Dear Diary,

Guess who Eric hung out with today? BUDDY MORGAN! Can you believe it? Something is definitely wrong with that, I mean I don't understand. Buddy is a rich kid like me, so he shouldn't be hanging out with people like Eric. I mean the only reason I hang out with those losers is because I'm Michael's girlfriend. Otherwise I would not be caught DEAD with them.

I am seriously confused. What is this fascination with Eric? First Donna, now Buddy? Man, what is going on in the world? Next thing you know Donna Pinciotti will be my best friend. HA as if that will ever happen. I mean Donna's kind of cool for a lumberjack, but we could never be best friends.

Oh and apparently my stupid boyfriend thinks I'm annoying and tells his stupid friends things that annoy him about me. Ugh boys are so stupid!


	12. The Best Christmas Ever

The Best Christmas Ever

December 25, 1976

Dear Diary,

IT'S CHRISTMAS!! I just love Christmas, it's the perfect excuse to do endless amount of shopping! Michael invited me to Eric's Christmas party, if you can call it a party since it's in the basement (where we spend all our time in anyways.) I didn't really want to go, but I didn't feel like spending Christmas alone, again. I figure as long as Michael's there it won't be so bad.

Oh and as always my friends and I delivered baskets to the unfortunate bums, you know what that means. Not only am I beautiful and rich, I'm also very giving!

I almost forgot, I have what might be the best piece of gossip EVER! Steven Hyde loves Donna. Now I know that she won't go for him because he's poor and scruffy, and he only had 6 dollars to spend on her Christmas gift. No girl would ever fall in love with a guy who gets her a six dollar gift.

Michael got me hot rollers! It's not diamonds but it will keep my hair looking perfect!

Okay, I have to go throw up now!

Jackie 33


	13. Ski Trip

Ski Trip

Dear Diary,

I AM SO MAD! Stupid Michael kissed stupid Pam Macey behind the gym! UGH...that cheating bastard. Why did he have to cheat on me before the ski trip? This was supposed to be our perfect little vacation and he screwed it up! I can't believe we're not together anymore, he was supposed to be the one, my prince charming. PRINCE CHARMINGS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CHEATERS!

I just...I know you're going to be disappointed in me, but I took him back. I had to take him back diary I mean I was in my cabin and I couldn't stop thinking about him and I guess the only reason he kissed that tramp Pam Macey is because, well..because I'm not fulfilling his needs.

Diary I know I should hate him but I was so happy when he came. You can't be mad at me though because you have to admit it, him coming up to see me in the cold was so romantic. This was just a test of our love and I know that if we are okay now, we will be together forever...right?

Jackie Burkhart-Kelso


	14. Stolen Car

Dear Diary,

So, I was hanging out with Donna earlier. I KNOW! Me, hanging out with Donna! It sounds weird but we had a really good time. You know, when you're not looking at her lumberjack clothes or her gross red hair, she's actually pretty cool, and surprisingly not as manly as I thought she was. Don't get me wrong, she can definitely tune on her feminine side, and with a little help from me she might learn how to become girly, but she's not all about sports and stupid rock music.

I truly felt like I was talking to a normal girl, I even told her about the fantasy about what I wanted my first time to be like (before it actually happened, duh!) _and _she agreed that the banner with my name and Michael's name _would _make it special! It's like she gets me..well not exactly, but as much as a lumberjack can get someone as perfect as me!

**And now for the most important news EVER:**

**MICHAEL AND I FINALLY MADE LOVE!** See he got arrested and I thought I would never see him again and I was so afraid that I had to declare my love to him. It wasn't what I thought it'd be (because we didn't have a banner or the wind) but I guess it was fine. I'm not really sure what it's supposed to feel like, but now that I've given myself to Michael Kelso, I am sure than ever that we will always be together.

Jackie


	15. That Wrestling Show

**A/N: Okay so I decided to stop putting the dates on the entries because I'm sure somewhere down the line it's going to get messed up, what with the holiday episodes and there being two seasons per year, it's bound to get complicated. Hope you guys don't mind. **

Dear Diary,

I. AM. THE. MAN!

Well, not _a man_, it just means that I _TOTALLY _own Michael now. I can get him to do whatever I want, and do you know why? Because I have the power to decide when we're having sex! Yeah, sex is power!

See at first I was really scared that because we made love, he would get bored and leave me for the next skankoid to walk past him, but thankfully Donna made me realize that he won't get bored because he'll want to do it again-and I mean who can blame him, I am irresistable _and _gorgeous, so that means that unless I say yes, he won't have sex so that gives me total control of him, well _more _control of him.

And it's not like Michael would have sex with someone else. I mean sure he kissed that slut Pam Macey, but _kissing _and _having sex _are two very different things, and my Michael would never have sex with anyone but me.

Man, had I known that I could dominate him by having sex with him, I might have just done it sooner.

*Oh and we went to some dumb wrestling thing. Why guys, and Donna, like a bunch of sweaty, half-naked guys rolling around with each other is beyond me. It is totally unattractive and dirty.

Jackie =)


	16. First Date

Dear Diary,

Today was Valentine's day! I just love Valentine's Day, of course it would have been better if Michael had actually BOUGHT ME SOMETHING!

It feels like ever since we did-proved our love to each other that's all he ever wants to do. What if our beautiful relationship becomes nothing more than a way for him to have sex? I mean, I'm not opposed to doing it, but I don't want that to be what our relationship is all about you know?

So instead I took him shopping with me, because I needed new clogs of course, my other ones are so two days ago. When we were in daddy's Lincoln I told him we weren't making love anymore (you know, just to test him and see if he didn't mind) and at first he was a little mad, but you know Michael, he can't stay mad at me, so he said he didn't mind...and then we did it!

Now I really know that it's not just sex for him and that we _will _be together forever! I can see it now, we'll have a big house with lots of good looking kids and we'll be rich! Can my life be anymore perfect? No!

Well, I have to go call Michael now, BYE!

Jackie Kelso

**A/N: Did you notice the like "I'm not opposed to doing it?" Sound familiar? :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it and I hope you like it so far. Obviously I have a LONG way to go before this is done, but I'm trying to update as much as possible because I can not wait until I get to JH territory!!!!**


	17. The Pill

Dear Diary,

**I AM NOT PREGNANT! **Oh my God you don't know how relieved I am right now. Let me fill you in.

You know how Michael and I made love on Valentine's Day, and well, everyday after that? Well, I was late and I started freaking out! I mean, I'm not ready to be a mother. That would mean I'll get fat and have to stop cheering and would never become a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader. UGH! I hate just thinking about it.

You should have seen Michael, he was even worse than I was and I swear I think he was avoiding me. That's why I broke up with him. Yup! Aren't you proud of me? Seriously, I can not have this happen again and he obviously can't handle it.

Throughout this whole scary situation, the only one there for me was Donna. She was really nice and she even called me her friend! I know I'm not supposed to be excited that someone with feet as big as her wants to be my friend, but Donna's not so bad. Besides, she's on the pill now so she's like bound to become popular so it's okay for me to be her friend.

Who would have thought that I'd be this happy without Michael?

Well I'm off to call my friend Donna...that doesn't sound so bad actually.

Jackie "Future Cowboys Cheerleader" Burkhart


	18. Career Day

Dear Diary,

Today was career day, for the juniors and seniors at least. The rest of us got to leave school early so it didn't totally suck. Donna was off at her dad's store so I figured I'd wait for her at the Forman's and I ended up spending time with Red, he's Eric's dad.

I don't know why everyone thinks Red is so mean. I helped him fix Eric's crappy car and I thought he was nice. If he were rich, he'd be ever nicer, but I guess not everyone can be as fortunate as me.

Don't tell anyone this diary, but I really liked spending time with Red, mainly because daddy's always working and I don't really see him much, so today was like the father-daughter time I haven't had in years. It kind of made me sad that daddy doesn't spend time with me, but he's buying me a mustang to make up for it so it's ok.

Now get ready to get totally freaked out...ready? Gross Edna is Hyde's mom! I KNOW!! No wonder he's all poor, dirty and scruffy his mom's the nasty lunch lady. I would **die** of embarrassment if I were him, I don't see _how _he shows his face in public. Honestly, poor people have no shame, that's the only reason I can come up with to explain why he would even leave his house.

But enough about Hyde, I just wanted to fill you in on my day and let you know that I had a lot of fun...and I even learned how to change a tire. YAY, I'm even more perfect now than I was before!

Jacqueline Burkhart


	19. Prom Night

Dear Diary,

I have _so _much to tell you! As you know, tonight was prom night and I went with none other than...**Steven Hyde**. Okay, okay don't freak out or anything, but you see Michael went with that slut Pam Macey and I didn't want to look like a loser so I _had _to go with someone and the only person who wasn't already going was Hyde so I forced-not forced, um...well I cried until he agreed to go with me.

I know I keep saying that he's dirty and scruffy and poor, but he's really not bad looking, when he cleans up.

Diary, you should have seen him! He looked _so good! _(I swear if you tell anyone this I will deny it) and he got me the most perfect corsage and he told me I was beautiful. Gosh he was so nice, not anything like I expected because, well, I always thought he hated me. The feeling of course is mutual, but everything he did for me tonight makes me think he's not so bad after all.

But you know what the nicest thing he did for me was? He helped Michael and I get back together. I kind of feel bad because I kept telling Hyde how much I wanted to be with Michael, but then Hyde left with Pam Macey and left Michael and I alone at the prom together, and that's how we got back together!

It was such a perfect night. First I got Steven Hyde to go to the prom (Not even he can resist me) and Michael and I are back together, just like it's supposed to be!

Well diary, I'm exhausted. Good night!

Jackie Kelso


	20. New Hope

Dear Diary,

My boyfriend is sooo weird! We were in the basement earlier (like always) and he keeps begging me to go see Star Wars with him. STAR WARS? That's for nerds. So then I told him that I would rather do something else. You know _something else? _Guess what that idiot does? **He turns me down TO GO SEE STAR WARS!**

God what the hell? Just for that I made him get me the big popcorn _and _the big drink.

By the way, remind me to teach Donna about romance because today we were talking and she doesn't think it's romantic that Eric is being possessive over her. What girl doesn't want her boyfriend protecting her and being jealous of other guys? I definitely have to teach her about the ways of love.

Well I gotta go call my loser boyfriend and I swear if he talks about Star Wars I'm going to kill him!

Jackie Burkhart-Kelso


	21. Water Tower

Dear Diary,

My poor baby is hurt and it's all Hyde's fault! We were all at the water tower because the guys wanted to pain a pot leaf on the tower and the Hyde was complaining that it didn't look like a pot leaf and made Michael fix it by leaning over the edge and my baby fell off!

God Hyde is such a stupid jerk. He was laughing the whole time we were in the hospital, as if it's funny. Forget anything I ever said about him being nice, or even descent. He's a poor person and poor people can not be good friends!

Then to make matters worse, he gave Michael some fake apology and brought up some stupid story about getting bit in the ass by Michael's dog and I don't buy it for one second. I know he's only jealous of Michael's good looks and the fact that Michael has me. OOOOOOH that must be it! He must want me and is trying to hurt Michael so he can get to me.

Well he can just forget about it because I'm devoted to Michael Kelso. I belong to him, mind, body and soul.

Besides, he's a dirty burnout and I, well I'm just too beautiful to ever be caught dead with someone like him.

Jackie Burkhart


	22. Punk Chick

Dear diary,

Today I spent the _entire _day at the Forman's making pies for stupid home ec class. Do they not realize that girls who look like me don't need to know how to cook? That's what maids are for, DUH! Mrs. Forman had to help me because I was **not **going to do it myself. I mean, I tried helping her out but I ended up burning all of them. God bless poor people and their generosity because she offered to make it for me, YAY!

Things are still bad between me and Michael. I don't think he loves me anymore. Diary, what am I supposed to do? Michael Kelso's supposed to be _THE ONE _he can't just stop loving me. Ugh this is not how things are supposed to turn out.

Oh and Hyde is going to New York with some weird punk girl. Serves him well, two burnouts belong together after all. At least there's one less criminal to have to worry about here in Point Place right?

Time for bed!

Jackie Burkhart

**A/N: Alright, so I never noticed before, but it seems that the episodes in the show are out of order. If you watch the "Punk chick" episode, Eric tells Hyde that they were all planning on painting a pot leave on the water tower, but they did that in the episode before this one called "water tower." And in "Water Tower" Jackie and Kelso are happy together, and in this one they're not speaking...I looked all over to see if I had posted them in the wrong order, but Water Tower comes before Punk Chick. I know it's confusing, but I was trying to figure it out and that's why it took longer than usual to update. **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	23. Grandma's Dead

Dear Diary,

Today was such a sad day! Eric's grandmother died. I can't help but to realize that life is so unexpected and we never know when our time's going to come and it made me appreciate everything around me so much more. I am thankful that my parents are wealthy and are able to give me whatever I want. I am thankful to be beautiful and have such a perfect life. I am especially thankful to have Michael in my life, because without him I don't know where I would be.

Although I am a little ashamed to admit it, being at the service and listening to the speeches about Mrs. Forman I got really turned on. I mean, who would have known that I would get hot! It's like seeing Mr. Forman's mother's body, I realized that I had to seize the day and I don't want to go a second without declaring my love to Michael...so we make passionate love in the coat room.

I can only hope that we both live a long time and be happy together in the future. Gosh I love Michael so much. I think I'll go call him now and tell him.

Jackie Kelso


	24. Hyde Moves in

Dear Diary,

So I'm not as sick anymore. You know, at first I thought skinny dipping would be a good idea, it turned out to be the worse idea EVER. To top it all off, my red top got stolen! Diary you should have seen me, I looked awful...well not awful, I still looked better than most girls, but I looked slightly less than perfect and my insensitive boyfriend had the nerve to scream when he saw me. Yeah, he **screamed! **Can you believe that tool? He's lucky he brought me a present, otherwise he would have been in SOOO much trouble.

Thinking about it though, I'm not really mad at Michael because he did mention a future together so at least I know he'll stick around.

By the way, Fez has a tattoo of some virgin on his butt and it's so disgusting! He makes it move, he showed us! (For the record, Fez kind of has a nice butt) OH MY GOSH I CAN NOT BELIEVE I JUST THOUGHT THAT! You're so lucky I tell you everything diary because I will _never _say that to anyone _ever!_

Oh and get ready for the most heartbreaking thing ever. Hyde's mother, gross Edna, abandoned him. Isn't that sad? I mean sure he's scruffy and a jerk, but why would she leave him to whore around? I know I hate Hyde but it's still so sad. He's staying with the Forman's for now, lucky for him too because that "house" he was living in was so bad, it looked like a hobo lived there.

Well, I'm going to go curl my hair now!

Jackie Kelso


	25. The Good Son

Dear Diary,

Ugh it's days like these that I wish I lived somewhere exciting. Nothing interesting happened today, I mean NOTHING!

Fez discovered pop rocks.

Donna kept blabbing about her parents getting a divorce or something (I don't see why she's complaining I mean, she's going to get so many presents. If I didn't already get everything I wanted, I would love it if my parents got divorced, that way they would each have to buy me presents. Think about it, instead of one Birthday present, I'd get two. How awesome would that be? I swear Donna is so pessimistic)

And then there's stupid Eric who thought it would be a good idea to bounce a bowling ball off the couch and ended up breaking the screen on Red's TV. Now I don't know much about Red but from what I've seen, Eric is definitely going to be in **a lot **of trouble, because Red's a hardass and all.

See? NOTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY!

God, I wish I were in Chicago or New York. I'm sure anywhere is better than Point Place.

Jackie

**A/N: That concludes season 1 YAY!! Sure it took a while, but I had a lot of fun so far, can't wait for the later seasons. Hope you're enjoying it as much as I am and don't forget to Review!**


	26. Garage Sale

**A/N: Season 2 is finally here YAY!! lol thanks for everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. I'm sorry it's taken longer than usual to update, but school's kind of getting in the way. So without further ado...**

**  
Season 2: Garage Sale!!!**

Dead diary,

You will _not _believe what happened today!

Michael, Eric, Donna, Fez and I went to see The Goodbye Girl. We were in the theater and out of NOWHERE Fez turns around and kisses me! YEAH. FEZ KISSED ME!! and you want to hear something crazy? It was AMAZING! I know, I know I should be totally grossed out but he rolled his tongue...IN MY MOUTH! Don't get me wrong or anything, he has absolutely _no chance_ because he's a foreigner. Oh and because of Michael. Okay, can't talk anymore, gotta go call Michael.. I JUST LOVE KISSING!!

Jackie Kelso


	27. Red's Last Day

Dear diary,

So Michael finally got his van today and it is such a piece of crap! It makes Eric's car look like a Lincoln. When he told me about it over the phone he made it sound amazing but it isn't, it looks dirty and cheap and I will _not _be seen in it.

Although I **was** really proud of Michael because having a car shows that he's growing up, and what girl doesn't want a boyfriend with a car? Even if it is ugly, at least he has a car. The reason I said I _was_ proud of him is because that doofus actually told me he wants to see other people. Where the hell is that coming from? And I hope he wasn't actually serious because he should know by now that it doesn't get better than me!

Ugh what and IDIOT. I swear boys are soooo stupid. Responsibility, yeah right.

Jackie Burkhart


	28. The Velvet Rope

Dear diary,

Today ended up so bad! Sometimes I hate my parents. Michael and I were having such a great time and my dad totally ruined it. See it all started when Donna asked Eric to take her out of town because her parents were arguing again so he took her to a club in Chicago with Hyde and Fez. Michael and I came over to my house (you know since my parents were gone for the night).

At first we had sex..which didn't last as long as I would have hoped, but whatever. After that I gave Michael a 'glam makeover' you know so he could look like Bowie. Diary you should have seen him, he looked BETTER than Bowie. The mascara made his lashes look **extra **long and I never noticed before, but Michael's cheeks are amazing, all he needed was a little blush.

Oh so back to me hating my parents. See Michael and I were dancing and my parents got home early and daddy walked into my room and he attacked Michael. He completely ruined my night. I understand that daddy's only being protective, but what did he think was going on? I mean for God's sake Michael had on a dress, you know because you can't be totally glam without a dress right?

Anyways, I just wish my parents would go away sometimes. I love them, but sometimes it's like ugh, you know?

Well time for bed diary.

Jackie Burkhart-Kelso


	29. Laurie and the Professor

Dear diary,

It's days like these that I kind of miss my old friends, only because these guys seem totally weird.

First there's Hyde. Not like he's ever normal, you know what with all his stupid paranoid rants, but you know how he shared a room with Eric? Apparently he got tired of it so he's now sleeping at some dirty little room in the basement. Who the hell wants to sleep in some dirty, small space instead of a descent room?

Then Fez...well he's a foreigner so of course he's weird but he was going around giving himself hickies and asking for hickies..that's just creepy.

Donna, who is usually the normal one was complaining because her parents were buying her stuff. What kind of girl gets mad at that? I guess it has something to do with her parents fighting but as long as they're fighting, they'll keep buying her stuff.

Oh I almost forgot, Eric's sister, slutty Laurie made out with her teacher. GROSS! She is so cheap, I didn't think even she could get more skanky, but I guess I was wrong.

I have to go call Michael now and find out why he was so interested in Laurie doing it with her professor.

Mrs. Michael Kelso


	30. Halloween

A.N: Sorry it took so long to put up an actual chapter, I had so much work to do for schoo it's ridiculous. Anyways, I'm back and still on season 2 which should be fun, so enjoy and COMMENT!

Dear diary,

Today was the worst Halloween ever. There were no parties tonight and we're too old to go trick or treating of course so we were stuck in the basement like always. Then Eric had the great idea, and by great I mean stupid, to go to Old Maine. Since we had nothing to do anyways we decided to go and Michael was so scared. Guess what he did? The window closed by itself and the idiot got scared and pushed me out of the way yelling GET OUT OF MY WAY. Some boyfriend I have...what a waste. And to make it worse, stupid Fez was the one to protect me. Oh and turns out Michael's 18 and got left back in first grade. How embarrassing, my boyfriend's dumb. Oh my gosh, no one can find out about this.

Though that is not the reason today was so bad. See we found our permanent records in the principal's office and my record had my middle name and stupid Hyde told it to everyone. UGH!!! What a jerk! And what the hell were my parents thinking when they chose that hidious name?? That is the only thing about me that is not perfect. I swear as I can I'm changing it. I'm thinking of something classy like Mary (you know like Mary Taylor Moore) That would me PERFECT!

Jackie Buela (soon to be Mary) Burkhart

A/N: okay I'm not really sure how Jackie's middle name is actually spelled. I've see Beula, Beulah, and a lot others. I found the spelling above from a website that has That 70's Show transcripts, so I stuck with it.


	31. Vanstock

Dear diary,

You would never guess where I went...VANSTOCK. I know I was not going to go, because of all the stoned, dirty hippies that would be there, but I figured it would not be so bad because Michael would be there. Hyde helped me surprise him which was surprisingly nice of him. Though I found myself spending a lot more time with Laurie Forman than with Michael. I know that she's a total skank but she's not half bad.

We actually have some things in common, like we both use hot rollers and absolutely HATE styling wands. I should have figured since her hair is almost as perfect as mine. If only she wasn't such a whore I think we would be friends. Oh well, too bad. I can tolerate hanging out with Eric (mainly because of Michael and Donna) but Laurie is a whole different kind of Forman. Jackie Burkhart simply can not be friends with someone who has been around so much.

I guess Vanstock was not horrible. Well I'm going to recurl my hair now.

Jackie


	32. I Love Cake

Dear diary,

So I gave Michael a little makeover today. It wasn't like a few weeks ago when I made him look like Bowie, this time I tried to make him look like Marlon Brando only...it didn't really work and he ended up looking like the Fonz. Oh my gosh diary you should have seen him, it was the funniest thing ever. Of course being the good girlfriend that I am I couldn't tell him he looked ridiculous but I had tro try so hard not to laugh. You would think that'd be easy to do, but once we went over to the Forman's Hyde and Fez started making fun of him and I couldn't help it. They kept saying "Eyyyy" and it was just _so funny. _Okay, I need to stop making fun of Michael...hahahaha

Okay now, seriously. Donna told Eric that she loves him (I don't know why she would do that either) and he told her he loves cake...CAKE! I really need to have more talks with Donna. I mean she's come a long way from being so manly but she should know that the woman should not be the one to say I love you first, it's like relationship suicide. I think I'll go call her now actually, she went out with Eric earlier and I am dying to know how it went.

Jackie Burkhart-Kelso Fonz (HAHAHAHAHA)


	33. Sleepover

Dear diary,

I was talking to Donna earlier and she and Eric took their relationship to the next level!  
Okay, maybe not _all the way to the next level _but she did sleep in his bed overnight. I'm kind of surprised they managed to sleep and not do it. I mean everytime Michael's in my bed we end up making love within seconds. Though I admit, I think it's extremely romantic that they can cuddle, it kind of shows that they're not just together for sex. You know what, Eric makes Michael look like a total dillhole.

All that idiot ever wants to do is have sex. "Why cuddle when we can do it?" Well that tool is going to cuddle whether he likes it or not now. Gosh I wish Michael were more like Eric...eww I can't believe I just said that. That can never get out or else I'll be completely humiliated.

Oh and it turns out Hyde got a job at some photo hut. I'm kind of surprised that he's taking the responsibility because he always struck me as a lazy loser. Not saying that he isn't one, but now he's a responsible, less lazy loser.

Jacqueline Burkhart


	34. Eric Gets Suspended

**A.N: I wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing or keeping up with the story so far, it really means a lot. I know it's taken a little long to put the chapters up, but I promise that as soon as school ends, I'll put up chapters at a faster rate.**

Dear diary,

Michael had another fight today. Ugh I am so tired of always having these stupid fights with him. This time it was over my stuffed animals. See I asked Michael if I could keep some of them in the van so I can feel more at home when we're driving around and he said I could keep one. Then I got to thinking that one wasn't enough so of course I wanted all of them.

Then when I was introducing him to all my stuffed animals he called them stupid. His exact words were "I don't want your stupid things in my cool van." WHAT A TOOL! My things are _soooo not stupid._ But on the plus side, I got him to agree to put 6 of them in the van. He's lucky I was being nice because I would have made him put all of them in the stupid van.

Oh and Eric got suspended. Yes that Eric. It wasn't his fault though, see Donna was smoking in school (remind me to tell her that smoking turns your teeth yellow) and when the principal came out he caught Eric with Donna's cigarette and suspended him. I guess it was pretty romantic of him to take the blame. If only stupid Michael were so considerate that JERK!

Jackie Burkhart

**A.N: On a completely irrelevant note, I just realized how jealous I am of Bijou Phillips...(I was watching this episode and was admiring Danny's hotness) I mean she's engaged to one of the hottest guys in the world...man lucky her. Haha sorry, I'm rambling. R&R!!!**


	35. Red's Birthday

Dear diary,

I really need to call my cheerleading friends again because I feel like I'm spending _way _to much time with Michael's friends. I don't mind Donna, but the guys are kind of annoying. Besides, I need a new skirt and I need a feminine opinion, no offense to Donna.

Anyways, nothing much happened today. Michael and I had another argument, though it wasn't a big deal. See we were talking about how Donna told Hyde about her parents sleeping in separate rooms but she didn't tell Eric. Eric got upset because Donna hadn't told him, so then I asked Michael if he kept secrets from me and the moron hesitated.

We went to the van to talk and I made him tell me everything he ever kept secret from me, including what color blanket he had as a baby, and now we're perfect, like always.

God nothing ever does happen in this town.

Jackie Kelso


	36. Laurie Moves Out

Dear diary,

I'm getting a little scared that Michael might be getting bored with me. I know I know, I shouldn't worry because he loves me, but some things aren't making sense to me and I feel that he might be turning to other girls. Like today we were at the Forman's and Laurie gave him back a shirt of his that she found in her room. Why was his shirt in Laurie's room?

I asked Michael about it and he said it was Eric's and that his mother must have stiched his name on the shirt...but I don't know if I believe that. I don't want to sound like a bad girlfriend, you know the ones who don't believe their boyfriends, but I get this feeling that maybe I should be worrying? And Hyde made it seem like there might be something going on.

Alright, I think I'm just being silly. I'm sure there's nothing going on between Laurie and Michael and I mean, he's never given me any reason to _not _trust him so I guess I shouldn't worry...right?

Ugh I can't think about this anymore, I'm going to go paint my nails.

Jackie Burkhart


	37. Eric's Stash

Dear Diary,

I couldn't go to the Miss Dairy Princess Pageant because Michael forgot to put gas in his stupid van. I am so upset because now no one outside of Point Place can see how beautiful I am. Gosh I am still so upset. I worked so hard to get ready for this and I guess so did Donna and Fez...and Michael and all for nothing.

Now see I don't know if I should still be mad at Michael or not. After all it was his stupid fault that I didn't make it to the pageant but then I know that he really loves me because he was so confident that I would win the pageant. Oh I can't be mad at him, I mean sure he's a doofus sometimes, but he's gorgeous =)

Well I have to think of where I can wear my pageant dress.

Love Jackie


	38. Hunting

**A.N: Hey guys sorry it took a while longer to update, I was moving back home from school and had to organize everything (ugh) but here are the next few entries! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and special thanks to HarrissBoBarriss, Texas' Sweetheart, Aledda and flight815surviver for being loyal reviewers you guys are awesome!!  
**

Dear diary,

Today Michael went huntin with the guys and Mr. Forman and Mr. Pinciotti and I thought it was going to be really boring because he wasn't going to be around, but it was actually **really fun.** Since it was just Donna and I we decided to go to Mrs. Forman's house to hang out in the basement but then we started talking to Mrs. Forman and then Mrs. Pinciotti came and we talked about Eric and Donna's sex life...or lack there of it. Of course Donna was uncomfortable talking about it so we played poker instead.

It was like girls night...but during the day. Then Laurie showed up and Midge accused her of cheating and we stopped playing. It was such a good day that I don't even mind that I was hanging out at the Forman's without Michael. I should suggest that the guys go hunting more often.

Love Jackie Burkhart-Kelso


	39. Red's New Job

Dear diary,

I was really busy today with my cheerleading friends so I didn't really spend time in the basement and the Forman's don't really have food, what with Mr. Forman not working and all so there really wasn't a reason to go over. Thankfully he finally got a job so I'll definitely be over more.

Sorry I can't write more, I have to go call Michael. I feel like something's making us drift apart, he seems distracted lately.

Jackie

**A.N: I know this entry wasn't very good, but Jackie wasn't really in this episode. She was only shown for about a minute. The next entry should be better. Thanks for reading and remember to review! **


	40. Burning Down the House

Dear diary,

Michael is such a tool and he just makes me so mad. He totally ruined my classy party by inviting Hyde, Fez and about twenty other people that were not supposed to be there. I told him I wanted a small, sophisticated party and that moron didn't get it. Oh and on top of that he almost burned down my house.

Diary you should have seen it, the garbage can was on fine and that doofus tried to set it off by spilling alcohol in it. Why do I have to love him so much? It would be so much easier to break up with him if I didn't feel the way I feel. I don't know why but our relationship is changing and I just really need time to think of what I want from it.

Ugh, I have to go now...daddy wants to know why the house smells like smoke.

Jackie Burkhart


	41. The First Time

Dear diary,

Today Donna's parents renewed their vows and I have to say, it was not very classy. The colors were gold and green for God's sake that alone made it tacky. Then Midge wore the same dress she wore when she first got married. When Michael and I exchange vows the second time I'm going to make sure I get another fabulous dress.  
Oh and I'm not mad at Michael anymore because he proved that he isn't childish and he listens. Not only do I have a gorgeous boyfriend, I also have one who actually listens. How lucky am I? Haha

Jackie Kelso


	42. Afterglow

Dear diary,

DONNA AND ERIC HAD SEX...wait for it...AND IT WASN'T GOOD!

Oh gosh I feel so bad for Donna. I think everyone's first time should be amazing and now she won't ever have that chance because, well, Eric's a moron. Actually, come to think of itmy first time wasn't very good either.

What is it with guys being bad their first time? They should just be born being good, I mean that's all they're good for. I think all men should come with a warning label that says "LAME IN THE SACK."

Actually, I feel bad for Eric too because he _is _a nice guy and it sucks that his friends made fun of him for being bad in bed. And that's all Michael's fault gosh my boyfriend is such a tool! I'm going to call him and yell at him now.

Jackie Burkhart


	43. Kitty and Eric's Night Out

Dear diary,

Ugh I'm so mad. Fez and his new _girlfriend _were in the basement and I just don't like her. She's so...so...ugh I don't even know what she is all I know is that I don't like her.

Donna said the stupidest thing and it now makes sense...I like Fez!

Diary I don't know how this happened, I mean I'm not supposed to like a foreigner, especially when I'm dating Michael. Okay let me think this over. Michael is hot and Fez, well he's not as hot as Michael but he is a better kisser..and his accent is kind of sexy. But Michael has perfect hair that compliments mine...but Fez's dark skin compliments my eyes..

UGH DIARY I THINK I REALLY DO LIKE FEZ!

I can't like a foreigner I just can't. Burkharts and foreigners should never mix. It would be like a princess and a pauper getting together and that's just not possible.

Okay I can't think about this anymore, it's just crazy. I'm going to bed.

Jackie


	44. Parent's Find Out

Dear diary,

The funniest thing happened to Eric and Donna today. Well I don't think they thought it was funny but I think it is. They went out to have car sex and got caught by a cop, so of course their parents found out and they had to tell them they are having sex.

Now, I personally think it was hot that they got caught by the cop. That's such a turn on (I might have to tell Michael that I want to try it.)

You should have seen Mrs. Forman though, it was so sad. She took it pretty hard so I decided to make her feel better, because I'm so thoughtful. I don't think she should worry too much though, Donna can't get pregnant because she's on the pill so they can pretty much have all the sex they want.

Well let me call Michael and tell him about the getting caught by a cop idea, I'm sure he'll go for it.

Jackie Kelso


	45. Kiss Of Death

**A.N: Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed this story so far. I really hope you guys like it. I'm going to speed up the updates this week so I should get through season 2 and most of season 3 before next Saturday. **

Dear diary,

I feel like such an idiot. I can't believe Michael cheated on me. _AGAIN. _You know I thought that the time he took Pam Macy to prom would be the last time he would cheat on me. I thought he loved me enough to not want to cheat on me, but I guess I was wrong. Gosh I can't believe I've been so blind. What makes it even worse is that he cheated on me with stupid Laurie Forman. Why would he cheat on me with such a whore?

Diary, I did the right thing breaking up with him right? I know it's the right thing but I'm so hurt and I know he's an ass but I love him so much and this is just so hard. God I can't believe I'm crying over that jerk. He doesn't deserve me diary, I know he doesn't but I wish he would have realized how much I love him and how much I'm willing to do for him and not have cheated on me. Why did he do it diary, why?

The worst part is that I can't get the image out of my head. Everytime I close my eyes I see him and Laurie kissing in the Forman's kitchen.

That's it, no more crying. I know I did the right thing diary, I'm sure of it. I just wish the pain would go away.

I really hope not all guys are liars and cheaters.

Jackie Burkhart

**A/N2: I have to say this has been my favorite episode so far because it shows the beginning of Hyde and Jackie's relationship. However, I didn't want to write anything about Hyde because I wanted to focus more on her emotions towards her break up, though I am waiting for the seasons when she does get with Hyde =) R&R!**


	46. Kelso's Serenade

Dear diary,

You know, I thought that after my break up with Michael I was going to be all sad and depressed, but thanks to Hyde, it's a lot easier than I thought. I know what you're thinking, Hyde? **YES HYDE. ** The lazy burnout with the porkchop sideburns. I know it sounds weird but he's actually one of the sweetest guys I've ever met.

You see, I was in the basement today and it was just him and I so I convinced him to go to the mall and sizzler with me and I had more fun than I expected to have with him. Of course I was kind of afraid because, you know, he does have a reputation, but that's only because people don't know the real him. Oh and he said I'm hot!

Please don't be mad for what I'm about to say but...Hyde is kind of hot too. **I said don't be mad!**

Oh I forgot to tell you about Michael's stupid song. See he tried to win me back so he made up this stupid song and it made me realize that he's actually kind of dumb. Though it was kind of cute that he took the time to write me a song. I think a good boyfriend should write his girlfriend a song...**and not cheat on her.**

Well diary, Donna's at the door so I'll be back tomorrow.

Also, remind me to call the Forman's tonight to say good night to Steven.

Oh my gosh, Steven...That sounds so much better than Hyde!

Jackie Burkhart


	47. Jackie Moves On

Dear diary,

Okay, I must be taking the break up with Michael a lot harder than I thought because I went on a date with Fez last night. My gosh I have seriously lowered my standards, I mean a date with a foreigner? I must be extremely down.

Although, Fez wasn't really a bad date. He was actually really nice, not that Fez is ever mean. I actually feel bad for him because I was not feeling like myself at all, and you should have seen me diary, I did not look like my usual cute self. I was wearing black and my hair was not quite perfect...oh and now that I think about it I must have looked like such a pig. No, not a pig because I'm not fat. I must have looked like...well an animal that eats a lot but isn't fat.

I really had to pull myself together and I can't keep letting this break up keep me so down. I thought I was fine, but I just need to go recurl my hair, paint my nails and give myself a facial and I'm sure I'll be back to my usual perfect self in no time. I was a lot better today though. I wore pink again and I must say, I looked pretty cute. I was also very graceful and apologized to Fez about the date. Yup, I'm definitely on the right path.

Well diary, I'm going to get my facial ready.

Jacqueline Burkhart

**A/N: I'm not sure why but this episode was harder to write than the other ones. I'm not very happy with how it came out so I might make a couple of changes to it later on depending on how the next few chapters go. Let me know if I should change it and what changes I should make, if any. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	48. Holy Crap!

Dear Diary,

Not much is going on lately. Michael and I are still not together and it's kind of hard seeing him in the basement everyday, especially lately that he's decided to grow a beard. You should have seen him, he looked so rugged and tough, like an actual man. I didn't think he could get any more gorgeous but he totally proved me wrong.

Well that was until I found him at The Hub with cuts from shaving, then he just looked sooo bad. Thank God I saw him like that though because I was going to give him another chance, and we both know he totally doesn't deserve it that lying, cheating jerk.

I need to refocus. I have to stay strong and not try to throw myself at Michael everytime I see him. As long as he has those shaving cuts I should have no problem.

Jackie Burkhart


	49. Red Fired Up

Dear Diary,

**OH MY GOSH!! STUPID MICHAEL IS DATING STUPID LAURIE FORMAN! **

How can he date that whore? God I mean Laurie's been with every guy in Wisconsin and who knows how many other states. And how can he be over me so quickly? He's supposed to just sit around and sulk until I decide to take him back. **OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOOO MAD!!! **

I have to keep acting cool, like it doesn't bother me or else everyone else is going to think I'm some pathetic girl who needs to be with a stupid, cheating tool.

Although, one good thing did come out from Michael dating Laurie (God I can't get over that)-everyone hates her and loves me! Yeah, we were all in the basement and everyone agreed that Laurie is a slut and that they hate her! This is the first time I feel like they're really my friends because they like me and not because I'm just Michael's girlfriend...wait friends? Oh..Yeah I guess I can call them friends.

Oh and I _have _to tell you about my awesome burn on Laurie. She and Michael came in and she was telling Michael to tell me to leave and, of course I stood up to her, because although she has amazing hair, she is the bitch dating my ex boyfriend. Anyways, so she told me to watch my back and I said....**she should stop spending so much time on hers!!! HOW AWESOME RIGHT?? AND EVERYONE LOVED IT!**

Now, for the first time EVER, I can't wait to go to the basement tomorrow.

Well Good night!

Jackie


	50. Catfight Club

Dear diary,

I have so much to tell you!  
First, I learned how to be "zen." I'm not making up words, it means at peace. Steven taught it to me. See Hyde said that I can't let mad every time Laurie rubs Michael in my face because she wants me to be mad, and so I asked him to teach me how to be "aloof" (that's what he calls it.) At first I thought it was just one of Hyde's stupid tricks because he had me polishing his boots and then he had me say whatever over and over again.

But then I realized that by not letting Laurie know exactly what I mean I can confuse her and I won't get mad. Hyde is such a good teacher because I finally know how to be "zen."

Secondly, I did something illegal. You know how I told you about the circle and how Hyde, Eric, Fez, Donna and stupid Michael smoke? Well, I finally gave in and tried it. Diary I felt so free and giggly. It was like all my troubles disappeared and all I wanted to do is laugh. I can't remember what happened in the circle but when Hyde first passed me the joing (that's what the call it) I felt lighter than I am. I used to think it was only for burnouts, but it was actually fun and now that I was included into a circle, I really feel like I'm part of the gang, like they're actually my friends. I know that a few months ago I wouldn't have cared if they liked me or not, but I like that they accept me even if I'm not dating Michael.

Okay, finally there's the most important thing. You're going to be so proud of me...**I KICKED LAURIE'S ASS!  
**See she came into the basement and was taunting me and just being a bitch like usual. _Then _she said that I couldn't keep Michael around or and I just _had _to kick her ass. I tried really hard to stay zen but she just pisses me off. God it felt so good to finally kick that bitches ass, now she knows she shouldn't mess with me. To be honest, I didn't know I had it in me, and Steven was impressed too!

I'm just so excited. Not only am I rich and beautiful, but I'm also zen and, what is it that Hyde calls it? Oh yeah, badass!

Jackie Burkhart


	51. Moon Over Point Place

Dear diary,

I have something to tell you. **I, am in love with Steven Hyde. **It is true. I know you're probably disappointed in me, but I don't care because someday he and I will be together and have the perfect life.

See I realized that, unlike Michael, Steven is a man. He knows who he is and does not seem like the kind of guy who would cheat on his girlfriend (if he ever kept one long enough). That's why I'm determined to make him realize that he should be with me...and as soon as he gets out of jail, I'll be able to do this.

Don't think he's a criminal because he's in jail. He was only trying to protect me. See what happened was that after Steven told me I was a square and that we had nothing in common I bought a stash to prove to him that I was cool. When I showed it to him this cop came and he almost arrested me until Steven took the blame for the stash and got himself arrested instead. So you see, he's actually a hero.

**He's my hero!**

I'm going to do everything in my power to make him love me the way I love him. I know you don't approve of my love for him, but I just know that he and I were meant to be, even if he doesn't think so.

Jackie Burkhart "future Hyde"

That has a good ring to it doesn't it?


	52. Reefer Madness

**A/N: Season 3 is here...FINALLY YAY! I'm so excited to write this season because it's one of my favorite ones. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write season 2 and I'll make sure to pick up the pace on this one. Thanks for everyone who has read/reviewed, you have made it extremely fun to write this story!**

Dear diary,

*Sigh* it feels so good to be in love! Now that Steven is finally out of prison we can spend every waking second sharing our love with the world. I didn't think it was possible before but now that he's out of jail and has a record, he's even sexier, you know, because he's a bad boy and everything. He's just like Marlon Brando.

And you know, I'm kind of mad at Donna for telling the Formans that the stash Steven got arrested for was mine because if they would have kicked him out, he would have no other choice but to turn to me during his vulnerable times. But then again, it is Donna and she's a romance-hating goon. It doesn't matter though, because I know Steven loves me and we'll live happily ever after. We'll be like Wisconsin's version of Farrah Fawcett and Lee Majors, except for, you know, my dark hair and his criminal record.

Well, time to go call Steven now. Gosh I love him!

Mrs. Steven Hyde

That sounds so much better than Mrs. Michael Kelso, don't you think?


	53. Red Sees Red

Dear diary,

I have realized that getting Steven to admit his love for me is going to be a lot harder than I realized. He has this really big wall built around himself so people can not get to know the real him. What he doesn't know is that I know the real him and he can trust me. I know he's really a sensitive soul who has to act tough in order to hide the pain and suffering he has endured after being abandoned by his parents and having grown up poor his whole life.

Steven really is lucky to have someone like him love him so much. I think all my love is overwhelming him. Yeah that's it, he's not use to love so I scare him. I need to let him know that he shouldn't fear me but he should return my love so we can be happy forever.

I just know that if he lets me be his safety line I can bring him back to the shore and provide him with a life he never had and love he never received. Diary, I promise I will get him to love me no matter what!

Jackie Burkhart-Hyde


	54. Hyde's Father

Dear diary,

I have no idea what has been up with Fez lately. He's turned into this big, horny foreigner who thinks he actually has a shot with me. Like today, he kept staring at me and then he showed up in the basement wearing the tightest pants I have ever seen on any man and his shirt was open and his cologne..oh my gosh don't even get me started on that horrible smell.

I mean, I don't blame him for being so into me and all because, well, I am fabulous and gorgeous. But it's one thing to be obsessed with me and it's another to think he actually has a chance with me. Don't get me wrong, Fez is a nice guy and all but he's a foreigner and only the cheapest and easiest of girls would sink that low. He'd be a perfect guy for someone like, well Laurie. If that slut wasn't already dating Michael then she would probably be with Fez..of course she wouldn't actually date him, she'd just sleep with him, but you get the picture.

Anyways, I kind of feel bad for Fez because he has to look at me all day and know that he can never have me.

Oh, and Donna told me that Steven's dad was back but I didn't really get the whole story because she kept babbling about Eric's nuddy magazines or something, so I have to go find out what's going on with my love.

Jackie Hyde


	55. Too Old To Trick Or Treat

**A/N: The title of this episode is Too Old To Trick Or Treat, Too Young To Die. It was too long to be the title of the chapter so I only put the first part (just in case you guys were wondering).**

Dear diary,

Halloween is so weird! Everyone thinks that they can act weird and dress up in weird costumes...it just sucks.

Like Fez, he dressed up as a woman. You should have seen it, he had on a corset, stockings and heels. Though I have to admit he has a pretty nice ass for a guy...Gosh even I'm saying weird things!

The whole day just sucked. Steven didn't pay attention to me at all, Michael kept getting on my nerves by being stupid like usual, and Donna went on and on about how Eric think she's boring and is bored with their relationship and blah blah blah.

This is why my favorite holiday is my birthday! Nothing weird happens, everyone acts normal, all the attention is on me **and **I get presents.

I'm going to bed diary, this day has been too long and I just want tomorrow to come already.

Jackie

**A/N: I didn't know what to do with this episode because it's kind of all over the place and every character had a different plot so it made it even harder to write this chapter. Let me know any ideas as to how this one can be fixed, if at all. Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this story and I hope you guys are still enjoying it!**


	56. Roller Disco

Dear diary,

**FEZ AND I WON THE ROLLER SKATING DOO-DAH! **  
You should have seen us, we were AMAZING! I'm so sorry I ever doubted him, but I guess we should give foreigners a chance because they can shock you. Like Fez, he is an INCREDIBLE roller disco dancer. When we were dancing, I felt like I was floating on air.  
I shouldn't be surprised though because he was the best dance partner I've ever had. Like remember that time we went to the disco in Kenosha? It was like that, but on skates!  
Not only is Fez a good dancer, he also has a cute butt!

Oh and I can't believe I ever dated stupid Kelso. He was booing Fez and I the whole time we were rollerdiscoing. Gosh what a moron!  
Part of me is still kind of sad that Steven didn't want to be my dance partner. But hey at least I won, so it totally makes up for it!

Jackie

**A/N: I really liked this episode when I rewatched it. I realized it was the first time Jackie called Kelso Kelso and not Michael and Fez was really sweet in it! Hope you guys like it. Review!**


	57. Eric's Panties

Dear diary,

The funniest thing happened today. You know Eric's lab partner Shelly (that skanky blonde from school?) well she and Eric have been spending a lot of time together and Donna started thinking that Eric was cheating on her. Can you imagine that? Eric cheating on Donna? HAHA as if he's hot enough to get any other girl. I'm surprised he managed to get Donna because, even though she does look like a lumberjack, she's kind of pretty.

But that isn't the funny part, listen. Things got even worse when Donna found these panties in the vista cruiser and you can only imagine how mad she was. She went to the Hub to beat up Eric. I stayed at her house so I don't really know what happened, but it turns out the panties weren't Shelly's, the were Midge's. That is hilarious! Extremely gross, but hilarious.

I can't believe Donna thought Eric could even get a girl like Shelly. I mean she is kind of a slut, but even she is above Eric's standards. Though so is Donna so it makes no sense to me that she's with Eric. Maybe she's been spending so much time in the circle that she's confusing him for someone hot...maybe she's confusing him for Steven. Oh gosh I really need to go talk to Donna!

Jackie Burkhart


	58. Baby Fever

Dear diary,

I think I'm making a break through with Steven! See today after I crashed Michael's van (I actually crashed that stupid, ugly thing) he suggested that we figure out how much Michael owes me and how much I owe him (you know for the van and everything). At first I thought he was going to make it so that I owe Michael more, you know because they're like best friends and everything, but he didn't; he totally took my side.

He made sure to bring up every accident Michael was responsible for that way I could prove that he's a total moocher. God Steven is so sweet. I know he won't admit that he secretly loves me because he's afraid that everyone is going to burn him, but I know deep down he knows that he feels for me what I feel for him-LOVE.

Now, all I need is a way to get him to admit that he likes me. I need to come up with a way to make him give us a shot and realize that we are supposed to be together. I can always keep telling him to be with me...but that hasn't really worked. Or I can bribe him...yeah that might work. I can buy him something he really wants and that way he will have no other choice but to be with me. But what?

Diary, this might be harder than I think. I'm going to call Donna and see if she can help me. Bye!

Jacqueline Hyde

**A/N: So the ending of this chapter is basically a setup for the next episode **_**Jackie Bags Hyde **_**(one of my all-time favorites). The next few chapters will be up by Monday night. Hope you guys liked this one and don't forget to review. Also, any suggestions as to what I should include for **_**Jacke Bags Hyde **_**just let me know (all JH shippers know how awesome that episode is!)**


	59. Jackie Bags Hyde

Dear diary,

I don't know what's wrong.  
It's not what I expected  
We're not meant to be.

That's a haiku poem about my date with Steven tonight. Yes diary, Steven and I went on a date and it was one of the best dates I've ever been on, but once it was over, I realized that maybe my feelings for Steven aren't enough to make us perfect for each other. Okay, let me start from the beginning.

See today was the Forman's Veteran's Day BBQ and at first I asked Steven if he wanted to go with me, you know as my date, but he said no so I needed to find a way to get him to realize that we belong together so I did what any girl would do-I brought another guy with me to make Steven jealous. You know that guy Chip that wouldn't leave me alone in school? Well I brought him to the BBQ and Steven was _**soooo **_jealous! He was like "it's...cool" after I asked him if he had a problem with Chip being there. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew he has feelings for me and just didn't want to admit it. So of course I was extremely excited, but that wasn't even the best part. Listen to this:

A little while later Steven was talking to Chip and then, out of nowhere, Steven punched Chip. Of course I had to run over to them and see what was going on and it turns out that Chip called me a bitch and Steven punched him. See he was just trying to defend my honor. He really is my knight in shining armor! But wait diary that still isn't the best part. After he punched Chip, Steven asked me on a date!

You have no idea how shocked I was when he asked me to get my car. I was really starting to believe that he really didn't like me. What a crazy thought right?

Our date was so romantic. Not exactly what I'm used to, but it seriuosly was the best date ever. Even though we got food from The Hub and parked out in the woods, it was great because it was only us two and that's all I've wanted, you know because there are always so many people around. It was going so perfectly. I mean he shared his pop with me, gave me his jacket when I got chilly and we just sat and listened to music and then...we kissed.

**YES KISSED!!**

The only problem is...I didn't feel anything. I don't know what's wrong with me diary! It's like I have these feelings for Steven and we shared this really hot kiss and I know I'm supposed to feel butterflies in my stomach and feel like the ground is disappearing from under my feet, you know, the perfect fairy tale kiss-but it was nothing like that. I don't know if I'm disappointed because I thought Steven was supposed to be the one or relieved because I don't have these strong feelings for him anymore.

Oh diary I just really don't know what to do. If I'm not Jackie Kelso or Jackie Hyde, then who am I? I can't just be Jackie Burkhart, there has to be more! God I'm just so confused.

Jackie B. Something  
**  
A/N: Hey guys, just a quick comment about this entry. I was going to write the perspective where Jackie did feel something but was afraid to tell Hyde but then I realized that it wouldn't make sense with the following chapters because I'd have to keep referring to her secret feelings for Hyde, even when she got back together with Kelso, so I chose to stick with the actual script. Hope ****you still like it and don't forget to review! *If there are any errors in grammar/spelling/etc. please let me know. Thanks!**


	60. Hyde's Christmas Rager

Dear diary,

It's been a few weeks since I went on a date with Steven and after realizing that we just aren't meant to be I figured I would have already met the perfect guy but I haven't. I mean it's Christmas and I spent it without a boyfriend. I know for most people it isn't the end of the world to be single but I want a boyfriend. I need someone to tell me I'm cute all the time and buy me things. Trust me, buying stuff for yourself just isn't as much fun as getting presents from someone you love.

I'm really hoping to find a boyfriend soon because I just can not go another week alone. It's gotten so bad that I took Donna to a bar in an attempt to meet someone and I ended up talking to this guy who used to date my mother. I KNOW! How sad and pathetic do I sound? God I was considering a guy who used to french my mom...just the thought of it makes me want to take 20 showers.

Diary I just really don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore, I mean why is it so hard to find a guy who is good looking, rich and worships the ground I walk on? The problem is this stupid town, because surely it isn't me. I mean I'm gorgeous, rich, extremely well dressed, and, well...just perfect. It's Point Place. There just aren't enough guys good enough for me here. I might have to move somewhere more glamorous. Maybe Kenosha might have more guys fit for me..or Chicago.

Yeah Chicago sounds like the perfect city. I can move there one day and become a famous model and have a life that makes everyone else jealous. I can't _wait _to go to Chicago when I'm older!

Jackie Burkhart (future model)


	61. Ice Shack

Dear diary,

So I'm still single...God this is so infuriating. Although I was _thisclose _to getting back together with Michael. It's kind of a long story so brace yourself...

See it started a few days ago when I was hanging out in the basement and Michael came in and told me that the whole gang was going over to his uncle's cabin for the weekend and that there would be a hot tub, so of course I said yes, you know since everyone else was going and the hot tub would give me a chance to show off my super cute bikini.

Anyways, it turns out that it wasn't a cabin, it was a stupid ice shack. It was so cold and it smelled so bad so of course I was angry. I mean, Michael is such an idiot! Why the hell would he think I would like to be in a place like that? Then Fez said that Michael doesn't know me at all and Michael said that he knew me better than Eric knew Donna. Now I thought this was insanely ridiculous because Eric and Donna have known each other and I never really thought Michael paid much attention when I talked to him. So we played the Newlywed Game to see if he did know me and diary, I must say I was extremely surprised.

Not only did Michael and I win the game but he remembered every little detail about practically everything I have ever told him.

I was really thinking about giving him another chance because even though he cheated on me, he's still the love of my life (even though I can't stand him right now) but then I started thinking that the reason I might want to be with him is because I don't have anyone right now.

Then all of a sudden as soon as I was going to give him a second..third..fourth...whatever it is chance his van totally collapsed into the lake and I knew that we were not supposed to be together.

So I'm back at square one...single. I know that I'm bound to meet someone better than Michael sooner or later, but he better come a lot quicker and he better have a bouquet of roses with him!

Jackie B. Burkhart

**A/N: If only she knew that she already met that someone :) I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer now so....Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!!!**


	62. Who Wants It More

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it has taken me a while to update, I started working double shifts for a week. I know I said I would update a lot more often but work keeps getting in the way so I'm going to try to put up as many chapters as possible when I have the time. This specific chapter won't be very long seeing as how Jackie only had eight lines. Hope you enjoy it anyways and thanks to everyone who has been commenting/reading.**

Dear diary,

Donna came up to me and she told me that she was holding out on Eric because he wasn't listening to her or something. I thought it was great and all until she told me she wanted to do it with him. Why in the world would anyone want to do it with Eric? I mean he's girly just not very attractive.

I explained to Donna that by being able to hold out on men we have a lot of control. Think about it, without women they would have to pleasure themselves (ew) so by being able to decide when we want to have sex we have the power! I expected Donna to understand that being that she's a lumberjack feminist, but I guess I need to teach her more things than I thought.

Jackie Burkhart


	63. Fez Gets The Girl

Dear diary,

I'm so mad at Donna! She totally gave away her tickets to Led Zeppelin to Fez and some blonde bimbo from school. She should have kept the stupid tickets and taken me to see the band-I would have loved to see Led...he's hot!

Okay, the truth is I don't really know if Led is hot...I don't even really know who Lez Zeppelin is but I wanted to go because:

a) It's a concert and it would have been awesome and

b) Stupid Michael would not have gone and I would have.

I mean I guess it was nice of Donna to give Fez and that other girl the tickets because she was just trying to help Fez, but she could have just introduced the two of them and taken me to the stupid concert, after all I _am _her best friend....wait am I her best friend?  
Is she my best friend? Crap when the hell did that happen?

A big-foot lumberjack for a best friend? I guess it could be worse and Donna's pretty cool..She would be the perfect best friend if she could wear some pink once in a while. I'm going to call her and tell her that...as soon as she apologizes for giving away her tickets!

I'm going to go find out now if Led really is hot.

Jacqueline B. Burkhart


	64. Dine And Dash

Dear diary,

Two things: Michael's an idiot and Eric and Donna are so going down!

Today started off as a good day and it ended up horribly...and in the bathroom. Let me tell you what happened. See Michael went to visit his grandmother's house and he said something nice to her and she gave him 100 bucks. So this idiot comes to the basement and invites us all to eat and since he had all that money we went to the vineyard (which by the way I love because it's super fancy).

Well anyways, we had a lot of fun at the restaurant-the food was AMAZING and I told everyone about my cute new eyeshadow. Then when we were about to leave Michael says that he's not paying and that we were going to dine and dash. I wanted to kill him when he told us about his stupid plan, but then got even more mad when he told me that he dine and dashed on our dates. And to think, all those times I thought I had a great boyfriend who would take me to fancy places. God what a tool!

Then somehow we all ended up walking out of the restaurant. All of us except Donna and Eric. Even though I was mad that Michael didn't pay for the food, I have to admit it was so funny burning Eric and Donna by sticking them with the check. Also, I got this rush after stealing food, I felt like a rebel!

The only problem was when Donna and Eric decided to burn us back. Who would have thought that the "responsible" ones of the group would burn us back, and trust me they burned us badly!

See they made these brownies and added...chocolate laxatives. Those stupid jerks! Do you know how hard it was to fight Michael and Steven to get to the bathroom first? Sure it was a good burn but they should have told me at least. It was so embarrassing, I mean I had to _go _in the Forman's bathroom. All I know is that we need to get them back.

Um...I kind of have to go to the bathroom...Damn that Donna.

Jackie


	65. Radio Daze

Dear diary,

Today was such an eventful day diary, it was so exciting. See first, Donna got a job at the radio station and she's working with Jerry Thunder. How cool right? Oh my gosh wait, Donna is cool now...What if she becomes cooler than me? HAHA yeah stupid right? Anyways, I can finally take her out in public without being totally embarrassed of being seen with her. It's so cool to have a friend who works for Jerry Thunder. Oh gosh what if Donna does become cooler than me? I mean people will start calling her Hot Donna and know who she is... Yeah I know I don't know what's wrong with me. Of course that won't happen, I'm Jackie freaking Burkhart!

Well enough about Donna, let me tell you about the super awesome burn on Michael. See Hyde's hippie friend had this car an Camino something and he was going to sell it to Michael. I lend Michael the money to pay for it (with the condition that he would pay me back and do whatever I wanted him to for an entire week). Turns out the hippie didn't sell Michael the car and gave it to Steven instead.

It was the funniest thing to happen because he was so excited to get the car. I guess cheaters don't always get what they want. Man, I sound kind of bitter don't I? Trust me diary, I'm totally over Michael Kelso, I'm just glad Steven got the car instead because Michael doesn't deserve it. By the way, I think Steven got a lot foxier now that he has a super cool car. I might just call him later ;)

Oh and can you believe Elton John has a boyfriend? Donna told me. Who would have thought right?

Jackie B.


	66. Donna's Panties

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry it's taken over a week to update. I was actually going to update two days ago and then I found out Michael Jackson died and, well, I took that pretty hard since I grew up listening to him and watching him perform on TV. He was, for as long as I can remember my favorite artist (and I'm not just saying that). Needless to say I've spent these last two days listening to MJ music...and then realized it was time for an update. So to end the rambling I wanted to say RIP MJ and hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters.**

Dear diary,

Happy freaking Valentine's Day. I can't believe I have to spend it alone. I've never _not _had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day. Even when I was five I had some creepy kids buying me teddy bears or chocolates or _something. _And these last couple of years I've been with Michael so of course he bought me things. Then that dillhole had to cheat on me and now I don't have anyone to share this sacred day with. Sigh

Not only am I alone but I'm also very confused. See Donna told me that Laurie cheated on Michael which made me really happy at first because he knew what it felt like but then he did something so unexpected, especially for Michael. He apologized! Yeah, I was sitting in Donna's kitchen and she and I were talking about how stupid guys are when he came in and told me he didn't want me to feel sorry for him because he knew that I must have felt worse when he cheated on me because what we had was much stronger than what he and that skank had.

Diary, I don't know if I should forgive Michael or if I should harbor this hatred I had towards him after he cheated. I know it took a lot for him to apologize so I should forgive him, right?

God Valentine's Day officially sucks! I'm going to bed and just wait for it to be over.

Jackie (will-die-alone) Burkhart

**A/N2: I also wanted to say RIP Farrah Fawcett who was a big icon, especially during the 70's. She was truly a beautiful woman both inside and out. **

**To HarrissBoBarriss: This is the episode where Donna called Eric a blowpop [hence the lollipop references in the first few chapters]**


	67. Romantic Weekend

Dear diary,

You know, ever since Michael apologized on Valentine's Day I feel like I've matured a lot. I let go of the grudge I had towards him and I've realized that I'm going to be okay. Sure Michael cheated on me with a slut and completely broke my heart but it's fine because it taught me a lesson: It taught me that I am stronger than I thought I was and won't die because I don't have a boyfriend.

See I came to this realization after Pam Macy announced to the whole gym class that Michael couldn't get it up. Her own words were "Michael Kelso like just couldn't get it like up you know?" Man she's such a bimbo! I felt so bad for Michael because all the girls started laughing and the whole day after that everyone was talking about how he was never going to "score" again. Even Fez, who is supposed to be his friend, thought it was funny.

I just really didn't see the humor in it. I mean don't get me wrong, I totally love a good burn (and this is actually a _really _good one) but I guess I have soft spot for Michael, even after he hurt me. He was my first love after all. I think that's why I feel bad for him and refuse to make fun of him. I think it'll always be that way, you know me wanting to make Michael feel better and comfort him.

I'm sure he'll be able to "get it up" as soon as he finds someone he wants to prove his love with. I'm also kind of glad that he didn't sleep with Pam Macy because face it, she's just such whore.

Well diary, I'm off to Donna's house. She and Eric spent the weekend at a hoter and apparently it didn't go so well. I'm DYING to know what happened.

Jackie


	68. Kitty's Birthday

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't answered back your reviews, this past week has been pretty hectic. I've come to realize that between my two jobs and the summer class I'm taking, I won't be able to update as often. I'm going to update on weekends only but I'll make sure to put up as many chapters as possible.**

Dear diary,

I've been having so much fun with Michael lately. We decided that even though we are no longer together we can still be friends. At first I was a bit nervous because I thought it was one of Michael's stupid plans to try to get me to do it with him, but I was so wrong. I'm starting to think he really is more mature.

Yesterday we went to the mall and he didn't even complain when I was trying on clothes and he even helped me pick out a few outfits. I hadn't noticed before but Michael is really good at choosing things that accentuate my fabulous features. After about three hours of shopping we went to the Hub and he even bought me food. I mean Michael bought _me _food. I was the one who used to buy the food and now he's acting like a real gentleman.  
Then today we went to the Hub again to make fun of fat girls and he paid for my food again! Seriously it's like he is a new person. Why couldn't he be this nice and considerate when we were together instead of cheating on me with so many sluts? It almost makes me wonder if I can ever give him another chance.

Well diary, I have to go fix my make up. Michael's coming over and I want to look even better than I do now!

Jackie Burkhart


	69. The Trials Of Michael Kelso

Dear diary,

Today is the happiest day of my life! Michael and I are back together!!!!!!!! Oh diary you have no idea how happy I am. It's like I finally got my soul mate back. Gosh I didn't realize I missed Michael as much as I did until now. Wait before I start talking about how perfect our love is, let me tell you how we got back together. Remember when I told you that I wondered if I could give him another chance? Well that got me thinking that maybe I should give him another chance since we've been having so much fun together and he seems to have changed. But I couldn't just _take him back _so I came up with five tests to see if he was ready to be in a serious relationship.

The first test was testing how mature he is. I for sure thought he would have passed because he was making so much progress but nope, he failed! It had something to do with Fez and lighter fluid and running. I don't know but I was so disappointed.

Then the next test was to see if he would choose to do something I want to do rather than something he wanted to do. Again he failed because he wanted to see the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders. I was starting to have doubt about taking him back and I was going to just give up but I really wanted to see this thing through.

So I gave him an egg to take care of (you know like the project they do in school?) and he totally passed! He even made a crib for the egg and gave it a bath. I was so proud of him and I realized that our kids are going to be beautiful _and _taken care of.

One of the most important tests was the one where he had to prove his love to me. No not in _that _way. See I told him that I had to shave off my hair (oh my gosh I would DIE if that ever happened by the way) and asked him if he would still love me and you know what he said? He said he would shave off _his _hair and give it to me! How romantic is he???

Then of course came the final and most important test of all. He had to prove that he could stay faithful to me. I talked to Tiffany (this drama skank from school) and asked her to flirt with Michael and see if he would flirt back and he totally didn't! He completely blew her off.

But then diary, he did the noblest thing EVER. He told me that he knew about the test all along and would understand if I didn't take him back. I was so happy that he was so honest with me because now I know that there will be no secrets between us and that I can trust him completely.

I'm sooooo happy I can't even explain it. I finally have my lover back. I'm sorry but I should be with him now not writing about him.

Jackie Kelso (YAY!!!)


	70. Eric's Naughty NoNo

**A/N: Hey guys! I am **_**so **_**sorry that it has taken me this long to update, I'm still getting used to my new work schedule. This has been the only time I've had to watch the episodes and write a new chapter. Unfortunately this one isn't very long because it's focused more on Eric's experience in a rated R movie and Kitty's relationship with her sister. I hope you still enjoy it, and I promise I won't take so long to update next time.**

Dear diary,

My relationship with Michael has been so perfect lately! Not only do we spend every minute together, but he has been so honest with me. Everything he does he tells me. You have no idea how amazing that feels-I feel like I can trust him 100%. I like that he's so honest but sometimes he can be _too _honest.

See, like today he made a list of every single lie he ever told me, including something about a diaper he wore in kindergartner. I appreciate that he is trying but my gosh, I really need to teach him about selective honesty-I want him to know that he doesn't _have _to tell me every little thing, just the important things, like when he cheats on me with a nasty skank (like Laurie or Pam Macy).

Oh and remind me to tell Donna to keep her sex life to herself because today she told me that Eric tried doing _that _to her when they were "doing it." GROSS right!?


	71. Holy Craps!

Dear diary,

**Fez's girlfriend is a psycho! **Okay let me start from the very beginning. When they first got together, I thought she was nice. I mean I knew something was wrong with her because, come on she **is **dating Fez, but she was at least trying to get along with the gang (at least when Fez was around). Then today they guys went to help Mrs. Forman at some church thing she was organizing and Donna thought that we should take that time to hang out with Fez's girlfriend, Caroline, so we did.

We were having fun just gossiping and talking about fashion and the many sluts of Point Place. Then Donna started reading horoscopes, which was such dumb idea to begin with, but we went along with it anyways (and ironic enough Caroline is a gemini which means two personalities and boy does that fit her perfectly!) I simply asked her if Fez was a good kisser and then Donna told her about the kiss between me and Fez (which was such a long time ago) and she totally freaked out! She started yelling and saying she was going to take our eyes out. I'm telling you diary this girl was S-C-A-R-Y!

Wait, it doesn't even end there. When Fez got back to the basement we told him about how psycho she is and she came and Fez finally saw how insane she is when he yanked Donna's hand (and mine) off Fez's lap. (By the way, we only had our hands there to prove a point not because we want Fez or anything because well, he's a foreigner!) but anyways he broke up with her by telling her...**That he and Donna loved each other!!!!! **

EW I KNOW!! You should have seen Donna's face. Oh and Caroline's. She looked like she was ready to kill Donna. I'm not sure if Fez should be worried or not because she was saying "this isn't over" and she's, well, a psycho!

I guess Hyde was right about her all along..

Jackie Burkhart

**A/N: I just realized I forgot to sign off in the last entry, that was my mistake. It should have said Jackie B. Kelso at the end of the entry!**


	72. Fez Dates Donna

Dear diary,

Michael and his friends are such idiots! They bet a pool as to when Michael and I would have a fight. See for a few weeks now our relationship has been better than ever. We've had little disagreements but nothing really serious. Also he's been totally honest (which you know is like the hardest thing for him to do). You have no idea how happy I've been these past few weeks-I finally have the perfect boyfriend and I can actually see a _happy _future with Michael.

Then we where at the basement making out and then Steven started trying to make us fight. It turns out they bet seventy-five bucks to see on which day we would fight. The worst part? Michael said he would have bet had he known because it was a sure thing. **A SURE THING?**

Gosh sure we argue pretty often, but did he not see how good we were doing? I thought we were working on making our relationship better-different even- and he's still thinking about how it was before. I don't understand why guys are such morons! God, the sad thing was that we did get into an argument so I guess it was a sure thing. On the plus side, Mr. Forman won the money and not those idiots.

No wait, actually...if Mr. Forman bet also, what does that say about Michael and I's relationship?

Jackie B. Burkhart-Kelso


	73. Eric's Drunken Tattoo

Dear diary,

You have no idea how relieved I am. See while Michael and I were in the basement two days ago he fell asleep and started mumbling something. He was saying "Jackie, this isn't going to work." Of course I started worrying, I mean I thought he meant we weren't going to work. You would think so too! I thought that he couldn't bring himself to break up with me because he was scared to hurt me but that deep down he wanted to end our relationship. I was so afraid diary, because I thought our relationship was better than it has ever been. I didn't get a chance to find out what he meant because stupid Fez burst into the basement with some dumb glasses that were supposed to let him see through people's clothes.

Anyways, I decided to investigate what Michael meant (you know like Nancy Drew) so I invited him to sleep over at my house so that when he fell asleep I would be able to hear him talk. Smart right? I know beautiful and brilliant. But anyways back to Michael. After I read him two Nancy Drew books he finally fell asleep and he started talking again. He kept saying "this isn't going to work." Of course I asked him questions to figure out what it was and it turns out he was talking about the carborator or whatever on his van. He said it wasn't going to work so he would have to take a bus to our wedding. Sweet right? Yeah I thought so too until that moron called me Jackie Onassis.

Oh and wait til you hear this. Eric read Donna's journal and he found out about her Steven Tyler dream and decided to get a tattoo-while drunk. The funny thing is that now he has Snoopy's friend Woodstock (the yellow bird) on his butt. That's what that tool gets for reading Donna's diary; I'm the only one who can do that.

Jackie (Onassis *rolls eyes*) Burkhart


	74. Canadian Road Trip

Dear diary,

I am so mad! How dare some people destroy the sanctity of modeling? You remember how I sent my pictures to Glamourella Modeling Agency (the one from the newspaper ad)? Well they sent me a letter telling me they wanted me to audition and of course I went! I took Donna with me to meet the agent (who by the way looked horrible so I should have known she was a fake). She looked at my hair, which of course looked gorgeous, and she immediately offered me a contract and then asked me to pay for expenses.

When I went back home to get the money to pay the lady, Donna tried to convice me that it was all a scam. I know what you're thinking, she's only jealous. Trust me I thought the same thing but it turns out she was right. When I went back to the agency, Donna came in and the lady offered her a contract as well. **I KNOW!!! **It's Donna, she will never get a contract as a model. That's when I knew the agency was a lie. I mean if this woman knew anything about modeling she would know that a lumberjack like Donna could never make it as a model (unless it was for a lumberjack ad or something).

*Sigh* I thought my dream was right there. I thought I was finally going to be a model, but I guess I have to wait. I'm just glad Donna was there to look out for me, she really is a great friend.  
Well diary, I'm going to go call Michael now. He and the guys went to Canada to get beer or something and I want to know if any Canadian sluts threw themselves at him. If they did, I'm going to drive there myself and pull of their stupid Canadian hair.

Jackie-will be a model-Burkhart


	75. Backstage Pass

Dear diary,

Michael has become the perfect boyfriend. Every day he gets more and more romantic and I can't even believe it's the same person. Who would have thought that the same guy who cheated and lied to me a few months ago is the same one who has no problem waiting until I'm ready again to make love. It's like, just when I think there isn't much more to Michael besides cheating and playing with dogs, he surprises me. It all started when we were just parked outside and Michael suggested that we "do it" but of course I said no (because I want it to be special when we make love again) but then I suggested that we have a whole day of romance. I've always dreamed of that, an entire day of magic with flowers, chocolates, and gifts!

Michael agreed (which surprised me) so then I suggested we make it an entire week instead (honestly, I wanted to see how far I could push my limits) **AND HE WENT FOR IT! **I honestly didn't think he would but I was so happy that he said yes.

So then we went to the Ted Nugent concert (because Donna's boss gave her tickets) and it was actually pretty good but it was even better at the end when Michael said he changed the names of the songs so they would have my name in it. How sweet is that?

We decided to go to Eric's car and wait for the others and my day seriously got better because Michael showed me how romantic he really is. When we were sitting in the Vista Cruiser he pulled out a little cupcake with two candles he had and told me he had so many plans for our week of romance. At that point I couldn't resist him so...we ended up making love. I know I was supposed to be strong, but I mean you've seen Michael, he's pretty much gorgeous. If you have a gorgeous man in front of you who is also romantic, well you're pretty much throwing yourself at him.

All I need to do now is make him return that blue tuxedo he bought and I'll be completely happy. I know I told him he looked handsome, but that was to make him feel good. I will not be seen with him in that ridiculous suit.

Well diary I'm so exhausted. I'm going to get my beauty sleep (not that I need it, it's just a saying)

Jacqueline Kelso


	76. The Promise Ring

**A/N: WOW! So apparently I've gone on a ridiculously long hiatus (2 months to be exact) and I would like to apologize to anyone who's been following this story. Between school and my job I couldn't find the time to update. I promise it won't happen again :) Well this is the last episode of season 3. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Dear diary,

Today is the most amazing day of my life. See it all started when Eric gave Donna a promise ring and Donna was showing it to me at The Hub and then Fez came and asked me where my ring was. I told him I didn't have one so he said it was because Michael hadn't given it to me yet. YET! So I knew he bought me a ring. Can you picture it diary, Michael Kelso bought me a ring. Not just a ring, a PROMISE RING. The most sacred rings (not including engagement or wedding rings). That means he wants us to be together forever!

I just wish it hadn't taken him this long to realize that his life would be nothing without me. And I hate that he had to cheat on me so many times to realize it but at least now I can be sure that he won't do it again and that we are truly meant to be together. I still think he should have put the ring in food instead of just giving it to me, but I guess all that matters is that I finally got Michael Kelso to promise me a future together.

Oh and diary I feel really bad for Donna. I know what you're thinking "Jackie Burkhart feeling sorry for someone else?" I know, it must be the sundae Michael gave me, but see she gave Eric the ring back because she didn't know if she could make him the promise that they'll stay together forever and when she gave it back he broke up with her. She's so heartbroken diary and I guess she's my best friend and all, but to be completely honest, I'm kind of in Eric's side on this one. I mean they've been together for such a long time and if she doesn't think that they'll last then he should just move on. I know that they love each other almost as much as I love Michael but if I have Michael a ring (which I wouldn't because I'm the girl) and he didn't feel that we would stay together, then I wouldn't want to waste my time on someone who didn't see a future with me.

Gosh I just wish Donna would stop with these crazy feminist thoughts of her and realize that for whatever reason, scrawny Eric is the one she's meant to be with.

I'm going to be a good friend now and call her.

Thanks for listening diary, I can always count on you.

Mrs. Michael Kelso


	77. It's A Wonderful Life

**A/N: So we've made it to season 4 YAY!! Finally. I'll try to finish this season a bit quicker than the rest so we can get to season 5 (my favorite). This episode is shorter since it focuses more on Eric post-breakup and it's all a make believe plot.**

Dear diary,

I just can't stop looking at my ring. I woke up this morning thinking yesterday was all a dream, but it wasn't. The ring is still on my left ring finger and Michael still thinks we are meant to be together. I also can't believe that Eric and Donna aren't together anymore. That's not the way things are supposed to be. It's supposed to be Eric and Donna, Me and Michael and then Fez and Hyde being weird and getting arrested. That's what makes our little group work, that's just who we are.

Michael tells me Eric is really upset over the break up and Donna hasn't stopped crying. She called me like three times last night crying about the whole situation and blaming herself for giving the ring back.  
Hopefully they can fix this because I can not keep losing sleep, it's not good for my skin.

Jackie

**A/N: I had to make up a scenario because there wasn't actually anything about Jackie, other than she sleeps with Kelso in the future. Hope you guys still like it.**


	78. Eric's Depression

Dear diary,

Today Michael, Fez, Hyde and me went to funland and it was actually fun! Except for the part when Michael got lost. You know, every time we go to Funland Michael always gets lost. He's like a little kid you know, and as much as I love him, it's kind of annoying to have to babysit him. I mean, we got to funland and I told him that we needed to stick together, less than two minutes later, he disappears. Then we had to spend the entire day looking for him.

Well okay, maybe not all day. After a few hours of looking for him Hyde, Fez and I decided that we'd eventually find him so we got on a few rides, got some food and the guys even won me a few stuff animals and a crown! I looked like such a princess. OH and we even saw the funland princess, and you know what, I'm a lot prettier than she is. They should hire me to be the funland princess. The first thing I would do would be to fire that creepy man in the dog suit. He's a little perverted and really grouchy at the end of the day.

I'm actually kind of sad that Donna didn't want to come with us. I mean I understand that she needs time to heal but how much time does someone that dated Eric possibly need to get over him? I mean it's only Eric. If she were dating someone like Michael I would understand. I'll have to call her later and try to get her to feel better. Maybe I should have an all girls day to try to cheer her up. Yeah that's actually a good idea, I can always use an excuse to pamper myself.

Well I have to go diary, the phone is ringing. Hopefully it's Michael to say that he's finally home.

Jacqueline Burkhart-Kelso


	79. Pinciotti vs Forman

Dear diary,

Gosh I can't take this Eric and Donna break up anymore. It's so frustrating that they keep arguing and making the rest of us choose sides. Everything is so different now and every time they're in the same room it gets really awkward. Like, Donna went over to the basement and then Eric kicked her out because he couldn't handle her being there. Since Donna wasn't allowed in the basement and that's where we always hang out we had to go to Donna's house and spend time with her.

God why is Eric such a tool. This is mainly his fault. He's the one that kicked her out of the basement. If he would have just let her watched stupid television like we always do we wouldn't have to choose sides and split our time between the basement and Donna's house.

Oh and then he wanted to get back at Donna so he stopped over by her house and then she kicked him out and I'm sorry but their stupid break up is ruining the group and making Michael and I disagree. And once they start messing up my relationship with Michael I have a problem.

It started getting better when they started planning these really cool field trips for us to go on. I mean we finally did stuff and didn't just sit in the basement. But then they started arguing because the schedule they made up didn't work out and then it just made everything worse.

They started making a little more progress at the end of today and I'm glad because if I have to hear another one of Mr. Pinciotti's lame jokes I'm going to kill myself.


	80. Hyde Gets the Girl

Dear diary,

So much happened today!

First, we had a party for Hyde so he could meet girls, because in case you haven't figured it out, Hyde is all "anti-love" so we thought it would be a good idea if we got a whole bunch of whores...um girls..and gave him a chance to meet them. Now I must be honest, most of the girls in the party were kind of skanky. I mean you should have seen them, it was like they had absolutely no clue. A few girls were even flirting with Eric. Yes, ERIC FORMAN! I'm telling you diary, some girls would just go for anything. But that doesn't include Donna, because she's not like those sluts...she just has weird taste in men (if we can even consider Eric a man). Oh yeah so Steven, I think he found a girl I'm not sure because I left early. See, Donna was being a bitch saying that some of the girls in the party were prettier with me, so I _had _to find Michael.

See Michael wasn't at the party because he was in a WFPP contest to win a van...AND HE WON IT!! Yes, Michael finally has a nice car that I can be seen in public in. God, I am so excited for him to drive me around. You know, it shows that he is maturing. All he needs now is a job so he can buy me gifts, but a car is definitely a step towards our perfect future.

Oh and I'm not really sure what is going on, but Donna called me saying that Fez is dating Big Rhonda. EWW! If I'm forced to hang out with her just because she's dating Fez, I swear I'm going to kill myself. Seriously, Jackie Burkhart can **not **be seen with Big Rhonda. I already hang out with Donna, I can't take the risk of being friends with Rhonda or else the other cheerleaders will soooo not have lunch with me anymore. I have to go figure out a plan to avoid her at ALL costs.

Jackie Kelso


	81. ByeBye Basement

Dear diary,

I am getting so frustrated with Eric and Donna. After their break up is like all they can do is argue and try to get on each other's nerves and all it's doing is getting on my nerves. Like today, Mrs. Forman was talking about redecorating the basement and then Donna agreed with her. Eric then got mad because the basement is his "batcave" and they just spent all they burning each other. I usually don't mind seeing people burning each other, because, you know, it's entertaining but after a while it just gets really annoying.

Oh and now Fez is taking ballet class and wearing satin shoes and puffy shirts. If I didn't know any better I swear I would think Fez was gay. No guy in their right mind would take up ballet, I mean it's just not cool. Ballet is for girls. Poor Fezzie. I guess foreigners just do not understand how things work here in America.

It's times like these when I wonder how in the world I hang out with these people. If it weren't for Michael I would _never _ be caught dead with them. I know it's a harsh thing to say about your friends but I mean **come on. **Eric and Donna are like a square, pissy married couple. Fez is just creepy and perverted. Hyde...Well he's gotten a little better but it won't be long before he gets locked up or something. Michael and I are the only normal ones. ***sigh* **I should start spending more time with my old friends.

Jackie


	82. The Relapse

Dear diary,

Today was the most tragic day ever! Mrs. Pinciotti left Mr. Pinciotti and he and Donna are heartbroken. Oh diary, it's so sad! Sometimes mothers can be so selfish and inconsiderate. Donna said Midge was unhappy with Bob but how could she just take off and leave her daughter? Poor Donna.

She even had sex with Eric because she was so hurt. You should have seen how mad Eric got when he found out that Donna just had sex with him because she needed to get over her mother leaving. Diary, I really don't know what to say (which as you know is extremely rare) but I'm so angry with Mrs. Pinciotti. She could have just gotten a divorce and moved out, she didn't need to go to another freaking state! Now we're all left here to mend two broken hearts!

All I have to do is be a good friend to Donna and be there for her. I should take her shopping and do a whole girl's night. YES! That sounds like a good idea. I'm going to get everything together and head over to the Pinciotti's.

I should probably stop by the Hub and pick up some food for Mr. Pinciotti...I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how to cook.

Jacqueline B.


	83. Uncomfortable Ball Stuff

**A/N: So for some reason, Jackie was only in this chapter for about a minute...so this chapter is going to be pretty short. Also sorry it took me a while to update, it was midterm week in school so that took up a lot of my time. I'll try updating a lot more before finals week. **

Dear diary,

I am so sick and tired of Donna complaining about Eric and how they're not together and everything is weird between them. I know I'm supposed to be a good supportive friend, but I can only take so much whining and complaining. It's obvious that Eric still loves her and would take her back in a second, but she doesn't want to get back together with him otherwise, SHE WOULD BE WITH HIM!

I'm not really sure what she was telling me this time but it had something to do with an open bar, going to the bathroom and Eric kissing some skank. Firstly, who else would kiss Eric? I thought Donna was the only insane girl out there..now there's two!? And secondly, Donna should just let Eric kiss whoever he wants and go out and make him jealous.

That's what she should do! I should introduce her to one of the football players and have him make out with him in front of Eric!!! Wait..that would make her kind of a whore wouldn't?

Guess I have to think of another way to help her.

Off to think!

Jacqueline B. Burkhart


	84. Donna's Story

Dear diary,

You know what I hadn't realized? That Donna is a pretty good writer. She wrote this story for the school newspaper about her break up with Eric. Of course she didn't use real names or anything but, hello, of course I knew she was talking about herself. Anyways, the story turned out to be really good! I had no idea she was that good.

I kind of felt a little bad for Eric though because a lot of other girls were calling him a cat killer and porn freak which, although really funny, was a little uncalled for.

Oh my gosh I'm actually feeling bad for Eric? What the hell is wrong with me!?

Oh and let me tell you what stupid Michael did!

He asked me for fifty dollars and told me he was going to buy me a dress, which I was very excited about but the idiot went and bought part of the stupid pinball machine in the Hub..you know the one that _no one _plays anymore. He actually thought he was going to make money and turns out they sold the pinball machine for another stupid game. So not only am I out fifty dollars, but I don't have a new dress!

He is so going to pay! I'm going to come up with a way for him to make it up to me.

I should make him take me out to a fancy restaurant.

No that's a bad idea, especially now that I know he'll probably dine-and-dash like he did last time..and the time before that.

Maybe make him buy me something?

Who am I kidding, he'll probably ask me for the money.

I really have to think about this diary. I'm going to go call Donna and see if she can help me punish Michael.

Jackie "annoyed with Michael" Burkhart


	85. Forgotten Son

Dear diary,

I don't even know what's going on with Donna lately, but ever since she and Eric broke up she's been acting really weird. Today she was supposed to come help me sort my make up but she never showed up so I went to her house to ask for an explanation and she wasn't there either. So then I went to the Forman's to see if they had seen her and she was there baking cookies with Mrs. Forman. But she wasn't only baking cookies, she was having fun! They even named the cookie. Seriously, what is that? Old people have old people friends and young people hang out with people their age. It's not natural for them to hang out together..unless they're making you dinner or giving you gifts or money. Right? I just really don't know what to think of this, it's a nightmare.

See I've been thinking about it and maybe the reason she turned to Mrs. Forman is because Midge left and she needs a female figure to help guide her. But then why didn't she turn to me? I have so much knowledge to share with her and I can teach her so much. Like for example, I can teach her how to properly put on eyeliner and which lipstick shade looks best on her. See, I may be young, but I am more knowledgeable in female matters than Donna and she should totally come to me.

Do you think I'm being a little selfish diary? I mean, Mrs. Forman is a pretty good mom (even if one her kids turned out to be a big fat whore) so it's kind of understandable that Donna would want to talk to her about her problems. So I guess I should be a good friend and support this unnatural friendship of hers...right?

Right?

I should call her and see how she's doing.

Jackie B.


	86. Red and Stacey

Dear diary,

I have no idea what Donna was thinking when she volunteered us to give Big Rhonda a makeover! How in the world are we supposed to make her pretty? Let me describe Big Rhonda to you.. She has short, blonde, greasy hair, manly shoulders (like a football player), dirty fingernails and she's just...well um...she's just big!! My God if I could get a picture of her to show you you would understand just how difficult it would be to give this poor girl a makeover.

Not only did we have to make her look pretty (which we didn't really succeed in) but we had to teach her good posture. I mean you should have seen the way she sits, it's like a blob.

I blame this on Fez too. First of all, I don't see how he can possibly find her attractive and second of all, why the heck he would ask her out on a date. That's when Donna decided it was a good idea to give her a makeover. Who cares what she looks like, I mean she's only going out with Fez, it's not like he's too picky. He takes whatever he can take.

Oh and you know what the worse part of this day was? That after all my hard work, you know, after trying to wash her hair and stuff her into a pair of panty house, Fez was mad because....HE LIKED HER THE WAY SHE WAS!

What the hell right?

After hours of hard work, it turns out she could've gone with her dirty jeans and dirty hair and he would have been happy. Like I said, he's not picky.

I can't believe this, a whole wasted day. I could've spent all that time setting my hair or at the mall.

I'm going to go call Donna so I can yell at her!

Jacqueline B. Kelso


	87. The Third Wheel

Dear diary,

I am _soooo _mad at Michael. I know I've said this a million times before but this time I am so serious. I went to the basement today looking for Michael because, as always, I had no idea where he was, and when I got there Big Rhonda was there stuffing her face with whatever she could find to eat. Fez tells Rhonda everything and they haven't been together that long but Michael and I have been together forever and he still hides things from me. Sometimes I don't know where he is or who he's with. It's ridiculous.

As his girlfriend, I have an obligation to know where my boyfriend is and it's his job to tell me absolutely everything!

Oh and that's not even the bad part.. Rhonda has a key to the basement. A KEY! I don't even have a key and I've been hanging out there for over a year. Shouldn't I get a key too? I mean I'm part of the gang and I'm practically there all the time so I should get a key. What if there's an emergency and I need to go there? I should definitely have a stupid key.

And besides, who knows how long Rhonda and Fez will be together? See, Michael and I are definitely going to be together forever but chances are that Fez will probably screw things up..you know how foreigners always say or do the wrong thing. So you see, Rhonda shouldn't have a key because, unlike me, she hasn't proven herself worth it of it.

I give them a month...then her key _will _be mine..or well!

Whatever, at least I got Rhonda to kick Michael's ass in a wrestling match. That's what that dillhole gets for not giving me a key.

Jackie "hates her stupid boyfriend" Burkhart


	88. An Eric Forman Christmas

Dear diary,

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

God I love this time of year. Everyone is so happy, and the snow is so clean and pretty and you get gifts! This year, however, was extra special because I got to be in the church's Christmas pageant. See Mrs. Forman signed Eric up to direct it this year (good thing too because last year's pageant was directed by Pastor Dave and, well, it really sucked!).

It took a lot of hard work. At first, Eric didn't want to take any of our great suggestion, like make the Virgin Mary ride on a unicorn, so we all got a little angry with him. Then, the guys formed a circle in the church, which wasn't too smart if you ask me, and Pastor Dave found them and fired Eric. Then he thought he could direct the show, but like I said before, last year's pageant really sucked so we just couldn't let him direct us.

Oh and you know that dirty hippie that Steven is always hanging out with? Well, he came into the church and actually made some sense. He told us that Eric was the only one of us who had Christmas spirit and it was so true. I think I learned the meaning of Christmas. Eric actually wanted to put on a good show and all we wanted to do was have our way with the show. Don't get me wrong, Christmas is still about the gifts, but it's also about doing stuff for others.

So in the end, we made Pastor Dave "unfire" Eric and let him direct the pageant and it turned out really nice.

I was perfect as the Virgin Mary (no surprise there) and Steven was surprisingly good as Joseph.

You know diary, I think this just might be the best Christmas I've ever had. Even though my parents aren't here to celebrate it with me, I feel like I'm not really alone. For the first time in a really long time I feel like I have a family and even though they might be circle-forming, burn-loving idiots at times, I really do care about them and I'm really glad I was able to spend the holidays with them.

**Jackie**


	89. Jackie Says Cheese

Dear diary,

You. Will. NEVER. Believe. What. I. Had. To. Do!

I, Jackie Burkhart, had to get...

A JOB!

Oh my gosh you don't know how horrible I feel. It's like my life is coming to an end. Remember when I told you that I couldn't tell daddy that I'm still with Michael because he thinks Michael is a moron and doesn't like him? Well, one of daddy's friends told him that I'm still seeing Michael and daddy told me that if I didn't break up with Michael, he was going to cut me off. I just couldn't break up with Michael so of course I chose him instead of the money.

It took like three days for me to almost crack. I had no money and had to use generic conditioner! I had seriously hit rock bottom diary, it was awful. And to make it worse my stupid boyfriend didn't get a job like he was supposed to. Michael just sat in the basement eating Fritos all day instead of getting a job and making lots of money to buy me stuff.

So since daddy wasn't giving me money and Michael wasn't making money, I had to get a job.

The only job I could find was as the cheese maiden at the Cheese Palace, you know the shop at the mall where the girls always stand outside with the stupid costumes saying cheesy rhymes and handing out free samples of cheese? THAT'S WHAT I DO!

Can you believe it? Me, Jackie, as a stupid cheese maiden.

Never would I think that the mall, a place so sacred to me, would be so awful.

Just imagine it diary. It was so embarrassing. I saw so many people from school just walking around shopping and they all asked me what I was doing and I couldn't tell them that I was broke so I had to make up some stupid lie about _wanting _to work and make my own money. You know, make them think I was independent but in reality, it was horrible.

The only think that mde it worth it was getting my check at the end of the week. It was a lot of work but I felt kind of proud of myself for making that money. But I really hope daddy comes around and starts giving me money again because I don't think I'm going to keep this job for too long.

Ugh, I'm going to go shower now, I smell like cheese...eww!!

Jackie "hates her job" B.


	90. Eric's Hot Cousin

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has kept up with this story or commented, you have made this so much fun to write. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to respond to reviews, but between school and work, I find that I only have enough time to get on here and upload the chapters before having to go do something, but I'm definitely reading your wonderful reviews and am terribly grateful for them!!!!**

Dear diary,

What is it with Eric's family? Is like every girl in his family is a total slut! There's Laurie who's the biggest skank in Point Place and now his cousin Penny came to visit and she's just as bad as Laurie. You should have seen her. She was throwing herself all over the guys with her tacky tan and stupid blonde hair. You know she's not even that pretty. She looks like every typical Florida skank. I hate that she comes to Wisconsin and sluts around not wearing a bra. You don't see me going to Florida whoring around and trying to pick up stupid Florida guys! Gosh what a bimbo.

Oh and you should have seen Michael! He was practically drooling over her. I really need to have a talk with him because after everything we've been through together he should know better than to even look at other girls! He should only have eyes for me damn it!

Ugh why am I letting her get to me? I even agreed to sit under a lamp with Donna so we could get a tan. You should see me now diary, I am as red as Donna's hair. Gross right? Gosh I don't know how I'm supposed to get back my perfect skin back. I keep applying mosturizer to see if this burn will just like, peel off or something but it's not working. I can't go out looking like this! Every one will laugh at me.

That's what happens when I listen to Donna.

I can't wait until Eric's slutty cousin goes back to bitchland and I can go back to being the most beautiful girl in Point Place.

…

…

OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SAYING!!?

Of course I'm the most beautiful girl in Point Place.

It must be this damn burn talking. I'm going to go apply more mosturizer diary, I'll come back later.

Jackie Burkart

_most beautiful girl in Point Place, Wisconsin_

**No, most beautiful place in the country  
_NO! MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD!!!_**


	91. Tornado Prom

Dear diary,

I am so mad!

You know how I told you about the speech I wrote for when I won Snow Queen? Well, I won't be able to give that speech because I'm not the Snow Queen, I'm the freaking runner up! How the hell did that happen? I just don't understand. I did everything right. I'm a cheerleader, I'm rich...well I'm cut off right now but still my family's rich. I'm beautiful, I mean come on, you've seen me I'm freaking gorgeous. I even do my homework on Saturday! So you see that should have guaranteed me the crown. I deserve to be Snow Queen!!

I was even nice for the last few weeks, and you have no idea how hard that was. I mean, I had to walk around not telling people what was wrong with them. Like last week, Liz Monroe got this really horrible haircut and I was going to tell her that she needed to put a bag over her head because now she's an uggo, but because I wanted her to vote for me I told her I liked it. Then she wanted to start an actual conversation so I just walked away but still, I could have been a total bitch and told her how stupid her haircut is.

You see? I tried really hard just so I could win the title but that stupid Susan Nicholson won. I bet it's only because she raised all that money to rebuild that stupid park by the Hub. Who cares if she helped fix the park, she's still not as pretty as me.

Oh and apparently there was a tornado in Point Place...Too bad it didn't take Susan Nicholson away.

One thing I am happy about is that Michael won Snow King and he totally deserves it because he's so foxy. So it's not all bad, see because at least I'm dating the Snow King. Now if Michael hadn't gotten Snow King I would have been really mad because I would have been just like every other girl at the dance, and that just simply can not happen because I am Jackie Burkhart after all.

Well diary, I'll finish telling you about it later, I have to go wash off this awful unibrow Michael and Steven painted on me with marker..Yeah remind me to tell you about that later, and we have to think of a way to get back at them because they will pay for this. Those bastards.

Jackie (The TRUE Snow Queen)


	92. Donna Dates A Kelso

Dear diary,

I am such an incredible matchmaker. I told you before I was! Guess who I set up this time? You will never believe it...Go ahead guess!

Give up?

DONNA.

I set up Donna..now guess who I set her up with?

Casey Kelso!

Yeah Michael's brother! What an amazing idea right? I mean think about it. Michael is an amazing boyfriend and since he's Casey's brother that means that they are the same right? I mean they were raised by the same parents so Casey must be just as amazing as Michael. And not only that but he's so foxy! You should see him diary. Last time I saw him he was kind of scrawny and still growing into his looks but now, he's almost as good looking as Michael, because you know, no one is foxier than my Michael.

Donna and Casey make such a cute couple. I mean they're both tall and like really smart so they totally have to hit it off. Gosh Donna is so lucky to have a friend like me. Not only did I set her up with a cute guy, but he's a lot stronger than Eric so he can probably lift her up AND he has a Trans Am. What am upgrade right?

A better looking guy with a better car and bigger muscles!?

Definitely a better catch than Eric.

I am soo good! I should probably become a professional matchmaker.

Hmm..Donna's lucky that I love Michael so much because now that I think about it, I would have probably made Casey my boyfriend. But you know, I'm with Michael so...

Yeah.

I think I'm starting to feel a little bad for Eric though, I mean he was a pretty good boyfriend to Donna even if he wasn't that good looking. But he asked for it with his whole "Most Eligible Viking" talk and flirty with skanky girls in the Hub _knowing _that Donna was there. So I shouldn't feel bad. Actually, I don't feel bad because I was only helping out a friend and when Donna called me earlier she said she had fun so I have nothing to feel bad about!

...Right?

Jackie Kelso


	93. Kelso's Career

Dear diary,

Sometimes I really don't know if Michael is really dumb or if he's pretending to be dumb. If I tell you what he did this time you wouldn't believe me. You know how it's Valentine's Day in two days? Well, I told Michael that he needed to buy me something nice and special using his own money (because the past few years I gave him the money so he could buy my gifts, which by the way turned out to be really stupid). Well this year I decided that I would keep my money and see how he came up with a way to buy something amazing. I figured he would get a job and he did...well technically. Guess what that idiot did for money? He went to this clinic in Madison where they pay guys 50 bucks to sell their um.."special men" and that's what Michael was doing! He got the money for my gift by being a self-pleasuring pervert.

It really sucks that he just didn't get a normal job because the earrings he got me were so beautiful. You should have seen them diary, they looked like real diamonds and would have gone perfect with any outfit. But I _had _to give them back so we could get the money back and give it to the clinic in return for Michaels "love nectar."

I know you're probably surprised that I chose to return the earrings but I couldn't have Michael's specimens out there for any random slut to claim. Seriously, think about it. Any cheap skank can go in, ask for the specimens of a really foxy guy and have a baby that looks like Michael...she would have a little Kelso baby and, well, I'm the only one that's going to have a baby Kelso.

I hadn't actually thought about having Michael's babies. Sure I've thought about our perfect wedding and how we would be together for ever, but I never thought far enough to when we have babies and after I found out how he was getting the money, I realized that I do want to have his kids one day and I wouldn't be okay if some other girl had his children first. I'm his girlfriend so I should have the right to be first, right?

Well, luckily we were able to get every single specimen back so I know for sure that there aren't little Kelsos running around and there won't be any until him and I have kids of our own, which trust me, won't be for a while. I'm not ready to get all fat and besides, cheerleading conditioning starts pretty soon and you can't be pregnant and be a cheerleader, that's just gross.

Mrs. Michael Kelso


	94. Leo Loves Kitty

Dear diary,

I feel so horrible. Never in my life have I felt this bad. I just...I just can't stop crying. I don't know what's going on between Michael and I but I feel like everything is changing, and not in a good way. Lately, we've been growing apart and arguing so much and I feel like things aren't going to get any better now that he got this modeling job. Oh yeah, Michael's a model now. Diary, it's so horrible.

It started when he went to the mall and Mr. Halverson, you know the who owns that department store at the store, offered him a modeling job. Can you believe it, I've been to his store a million times and he's never offered me a modeling job. Anyways, he didn't offer Michael any old modeling job, he wanted him to model briefs, the most seductive of all clothing.

I got so mad at first because modeling is my dream and Michael knows that. See, I'm the one who wants to be a model. Michael wants to be a spaceman or a clown. He should have known better than to take the job.

Even after I made him promise that he wouldn't do it, he went behind my back and the next day I picked up the newspaper and there he was, massaging some guy wearing briefs. You have absolutely no idea how mad I was. Not only did he break his promise but he totally stole my dream. I had every reason to be upset right diary?

That's what I thought, but then I started thinking about it and I started feeling like a pretty bad girlfriend because I should have been supportive even if I was mad. I mean, it wasn't really Michael's fault that Mr. Halverson gave him the job. Why wouldn't he offer Michael the job, he's gorgeous and I should have understood instead of being mad at him.

That's when I went to try and apologize to him but he wouldn't hear it, he just brushed me aside. Diary, he was so mean and even though I was a total bitch to him first, it really hurt that he treated me like that. I felt like his modeling came first and I came second and I knew right then and there that our relationship is changing and I'm not sure I like the direction it's going.

To make things worse, I went to the movies with my creepy manager, Todd. I've told you about him right? He's the really weird guy who is totally obsessed with me (though I can't blame him, who wouldn't be?) How do I tell Michael that I went to the movies with another guy? It's not like it was a date. I just went so I could get my mind off the whole problem with Michael. I really hope Michael understands why I did it but I know he's probably going to get mad.

Should I even tell him? I want to be honest with him because I love him, but I'm scared that he's going to be mad. Oh diary what should I do???

Jackie


	95. Jackie's Cheese Squeeze

Dear diary,

I'm feeling so horrible right now. I know I told you that Michael and I have been having some problems lately, but today we had the worst of them all.

After work, I waited for Michael to pick me up at the mall for half hour. He told me he would be on time but he wasn't so I had to go back to the Cheese Palace and call his house to see if he just forgot to pick me up but there was no answer. Then Todd, my creepy manager, tried to make me feel better and offered me a hug. I didn't want to be rude so I hugged him and next thing I know, we're kissing, right there in the middle of the store. It wasn't a little two second kiss either, it lasted a lot longer than it had to and then Eric (who is never at the mall I might add) caught us and threatened to tell Michael but then I threatened to tell Michael that Eric knew about the kiss and didn't tell him.

Of course Eric and I tried to find Michael first to tell on each other. I found Michael first but I decided that instead of telling him about Eric being a bad friend, I would just be honest with him and tell him what happened. Oh diary, you should have seen the look on his face, I really did hurt him. He left the Hub and wanted nothing to do with me.

Then Eric came and, surprisingly, he was so nice. As you know Eric and I don't have the best friendship..actually I don't think you can even consider us friends but he really made me feel better and was willing to help me get Michael to listen to me. But before I found Michael he apparently went to confront Todd at the mall but what he didn't know was that Todd is some sort of black belt so Michael got hurt pretty badly.

Eric and I went to the basement and there I started thinking that maybe I shouldn't feel too bad. How many times has Michael cheated on me? And he never told me he cheated, I had to find out from someone else. I only cheated once but I told him about it. I was mature enough to face my problems. Wow, I am really growing up!

Even though I don't feel as bad as I did earlier today, I still feel horrible because I didn't want to be a cheater because I know how badly that hurts but I guess what daddy says is true, about karma being a bitch. Maybe this had to happen so Michael could appreciate me and stop ignoring me.

So I'm not totally wrong here am I?

Jackie B. B.


	96. Class Picture

Dear diary,

Today was picture day!!!!!

You can only imagine how gorgeous I looked. My hair was perfectly set in bouncy, shiny curls. My makeup was perfect and I wore that flowy brown dress I bought, you know the one I bought last week just for today?

I have to tell you, that this year's picture might just be the best picture I have ever taken, even better than last years, which believe me, I thought would be impossible to top. Everyone was admiring me when I was taking it. Even the photographer said it was the best picture he had ever taken. Well, duh!

Oh and we had so much fun while we were waiting to take our pictures. We were all talking about how we met each other. I hadn't realized the funny stories we have together. Like Fez was telling us about the first time he met Donna and saw her topless, which reminds me, I have to talk to Michael about that because apparently he has been trying to see Donna topless and, well, that's just not acceptable. I don't go around trying to see guys pantless.

Thinking back on all our memories made me realize that we have so much history together and that I have a few moments with the gang even before I dated Michael. Today really made me appreciate the guys (and Donna) and I really hope we can continue to make some new memories.

Please don't ever tell them I like them, I still have to keep my reputation.


	97. Prank Day

Dear diary,

I am such a good friend! See, today Donna was feeling really sad because her mother abandoned her and Mr. Pinciotti is dating some manly woman and I think she said today would have been her parent's anniversary. It's really sad diary, I can understand how she feels. She probably feels all alone and since her mother left she doesn't really have a female figure to turn to (other than me of course). I kind of know what she's going through because I don't get to see my mother very much and my father is always working or away on business trips. Because I know what she's going through I wanted to make this day all about her and make her feel better. So I put together an GIRLS DAY!!

We had so much fun doing each other's nails and hair. We even did facial masks. My pores have never felt so small! We had even more fun because Donna invited Leo, that dirty hippy Steven works for, and we formed our own little circle. He is actually pretty smart and he made a lot of sense in the circle. Or maybe it was just that I was a little fried. He is actually pretty good at mystery date and Monopoly. Who would have thought a dirty hippy could be so much fun to hang out with.

Now, I must admit, I kind of messed up when Michael showed up to Donna's house and told me to go to the mall with him..and I actually went. I knew I shouldn't have gone but he wanted to tell everyone I was a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader so I couldn't pass that opportunity up, because he never wants to do it.

But then when I was at the mall I started feeling really bad. Donna is my best friend and I shouldn't have left her in her time of need. I knew how sad she was and I should have stayed by her side. That's why I went back to her room and continued our girl's night.

I should probably go back to Donna's room, it's getting pretty late. Good night diary.

Jacqueline Burkhart


	98. Eric's Corvette Caper

Dear diary,

So much happened today, I just don't even know where to start.

First of all, you know Leslie? From cheerleading? Well she went out with Eric. Forman. She called me after their little "date" and told me she kissed him. EW! What is wrong with girls in Point Place? Who would find Eric hot? Anyways, I really think I should bring this up to the rest of the squad because it's just unacceptable. We really need to establish some sort of standard on who we date, because if cheerleaders keep dating guys like Eric, then all the other losers from school are going to start thinking they have a chance, and lets be honest, they don't.

Then Donna and I went to Michael's house because she wanted to see Casey except that Casey was out of town and hadn't told her (what a jerk right?) so we started snooping around his room to find out things about him. I totally felt like Nancy Drew. You should have seen me, I was such a little detective, although there wasn't much to find in his room. I guess Michael is the interesting brother. Anyways, all the snooping gave me such a rush, now I understand why Steven likes to steal stuff, it feels so good! So when we were leaving, Donna left her book so we had to go back and get it. When we got there, Michael (who for some reason was sleeping in Casey's room) woke up, which leads me to the next thing.

When that doofus woke up he thought he was dreaming, asked if we were going to do it and then said "Donna first." What a tool! He's lucky Donna was there because I would have seriously hurt him. Then to make it worse, he came to the basement the next day talking about a sexy dream but when he saw me he stopped so I know he had a dream where he did it with Donna. Then that night I went over to see if he did it again, only this time I went by myself and guess what that idiot asked me? He asked me where Donna was!!!

Ugh what a moron! Sometimes I think I shouldn't trust Michael as much as I do.

I'm in such a bad mood, I think I'm going to go to the mall and steal that lip gloss I want.

Jackie Burkhart


	99. Hyde's Birthday

Dear diary,

Today was Steven's 18th birthday!! I still can't believe he's 18, now he's like a man and everything.

Oh, I guess he can't really go out breaking laws anymore can he since, you know, he can actually go to jail now for a really long time. That's kind of scary, I think someone should tell him that.

Anyways, we had a lot of fun at his birthday party but planning it was not so much fun. See, Mrs. Forman wanted to surprise Steven with a party because he has no parents and all so she asked Fez and I to decorate the Pinciotti's living room. I'm kind of surprised she did it at the Pinciotti's because they're living room is, well...hideous, but I guess she wouldn't have been able to have it in her house since Steven's pretty smart and he would have figured it out. Although, I'm pretty sure he knew about the party all along. Anyways, Fez and I went to ask Hyde what theme he wanted for the party and he just left because he didn't feel like going to the party, so me and Fez just quit. I didn't want to decorate a room for someone who didn't even want to be there.

Lucky for Mrs. Forman, Donna got all "feminine" and did a really good job decorating the living room. I'm so proud of Donna. You should have seen the decorations diary, they were really great. And the party was really fun. You know that dirty hippy Steven works for? He actually remembered Hyde's birthday! He must really care for Steven because he can never remember anything.

You should have seen the sweater Mrs. Forman made for Steven. It was blue and had his name on it. It was the ugliest sweater ever, but it was nice of her and he actually didn't look too bad in it. I'm just really happy he had fun because I can imagine how much it sucks to have your parents abandon you.

Well I'm really tired diary, I'm going to bed.

Jackie


	100. That '70s Musical

**A/N: This chapter is for episode 100 which means...I'm halfway there! I am so excited and I can't wait to start working on the next few seasons because they are where Jackie's character really develops. Writing these entries and trying to make her sound bitchy and superficial while being nice at times has been pretty hard so I'm definitely ready for her to mature a bit. Thanks to everyone who has taken the ride with me, I really appreciate it and you guys have made it so much more fun than I thought it would be!!**

Dear diary,

What a fun day! Everyone was talking about the party last night. I wore this really great skirt with my cute red shoes and my hair was bouncier and shinier than ever. I was definitely the prettiest girl there. Then some drunk skank got on a table and took her top off. Some people would do anything for attention. I have no idea how she will show her face in public anymore, but trust me, when she does I will make sure to remind her that she's a total slut. She deserves it because she was totally trying to flirt with Michael all night.

Fez's recital was today too. He did really good, I didn't know Fez could sing so well. Who would have thought foreigners could sound good?

You're going to be so proud of me, listen to what I did. Fez's recital instructor is always being mean to Fez because he can't speak English properly (which is stupid because you can never understand what that guy is saying) so on our way to the recital we passed by the guy's house and TPed it and egged it. Then, we got a bag of dog poo and put it on his porch. The only bad part was that I was the one who had to put it on the porch. Can you imagine me touching a bag full of crap? EW!

The best part was when we took the guy's mailbox and gave it to Fez as a present. Gosh, we are such good friends!

Also, it feels like everyone was singing today. What the hell was that about? It's like everywhere I went, someone was singing. I even found myself singing really weird songs. It would have been better if we all sang ABBA.


	101. Eric's False Alarm

Dear diary,

I can not believe how far Donna has come. I really think that being my friend has changed her. For the better of course. She's really turning into a girl now, and not just a regular girl, a girl with a really foxy boyfriend, like ME!

Today, Michael came into the basement and told me, Fez and Hyde that Casey called the Le Motel (that really classy hotel in Kenosha) and reserved a room for him and Donna, only it wasn't any old room. He asked for the HONEYMOON SUITE! How crazy is that? They are definitely going to get married and it will be all thanks to me. Casey wanted to keep it a surprise but I had to prep Donna. I didn't tell her of course, because unlike the guys in the basement _I _can keep a secret, but I had to make sure she shaved her legs and had the right makeup. She is very lucky I went to help her because you should have seen how she was applying her blush, it was as if her life depended on it. (But still, she's come a very long way).

Remind me to call her later and see how their romantic night went.

Now on to my problems.

Michael will not stop bringing up Todd and the kiss. It's really getting annoying. Every chance he gets he tells me not to kiss other guys and it's ridiculous. It's not like I asked Todd to kiss me or am going around cheating on Michael. I don't even know why he thinks it's okay to be a jerk to me. I didn't go around telling him to stop looking at slutty girls after he cheated on me all those times.

Okay, okay so maybe I did but what the hell? He's really taking this too far. You know what he did today when I was working? He went to the mall and spied on me and then when I kicked him out, he got a job as the conductor of that little train that takes the kids in a circle in front of the shop just so he could keep an eye on me.

Ugh, I just don't know what to do. He said we would try to get past this, but I'm not sure if he will be able to. I just want things to go back to how it was before. I want to go back and make sure Michael didn't cheat on me or Todd kiss me and then Michael and I would have a perfect relationship like we had in the beginning.

Alright diary, I'm getting a bit upset thinking about all these relationship problems, I'm going to go wash my hair and wait until it's time to call Donna.

Jackie


	102. Everybody Loves Casey

Dear diary,

Today is the worst day of my life. I..I don't know what to do. Everything is going so wrong and I don't know how to fix it. I don't think I _can _fix it. Diary, Michael broke up with me. He's never broken up with me before and he was so serious about it. He told me I put him down all the time and that he can't be with me because of that. I am so devastated and I've never felt like this before.

All I wanted was for us to fix our problems and move on because things have been so bad between us lately. I told him I wasn't sorry about the kiss with Todd because it was my way of coping with his cheating and then Michael told me that the reason he cheated was because I put him down all the time. So is it my fault? Am I the reason our relationship is ruined? Diary I'm so confused. It can't be my fault! All I ever did was love him with all my heart and try to make him happy. I didn't realize I was putting him down all those times, I was only being honest with him because that's what girlfriends are supposed to do. He should have told me it hurt him when I did it; he should have been honest with me.

I can't believe this is happening. Michael and I are not supposed to break up, we're supposed to be together forever. I can't lose him diary, I just can't. I love him so much and we've been together for such a long time that I wouldn't be able to know how to be without him...I really depend on him.

This has to be a misunderstanding because I know he loves me too and there's no way he can throw all these years away. Everything we've been through was supposed to make us stronger! I shouldn't have given him that stupid Cosmo. Oh God it is all my fault!!! I'm the reason he broke up with me.

I have to go call him, I have to make everything right again because my heart is breaking with every second.

Jackie


	103. Love, Wisconsin Style

**A/N: This is the last chapter for season 4! I am sooo excited to do season 5 because it's probably my favorite one! Seriously can't wait for JH entries!! This chapter was kind of sad to write because I can only imagine how happy she was and then to have Kelso leave like he did...but thankfull I know that Hyde comes in and fixes all that. I**

Dear diary,

Everything is perfect! Michael and I solved all our problems and are getting married!!!!

Yes, I am getting married. Can you believe it? After all these years, I'm officially going to be Mrs. Michael Kelso. Oh diary, you have no idea how happy I am right now. After all the problems Michael and I have had these last few weeks, I really thought it wasn't going to work out between us, but today turned out to be the most amazing day of my life!

It started when I went over to the Forman's to talk to Michael about how unhappy I have been these last few days without him and when I saw he he told me he missed me. I was so relieved those words came out of his mouth because I thought he didn't since he hadn't called. Anyways, I told him that he could kiss any girl he wanted (you know, so we could be even after I kissed Todd) and guess who he chose? ME! He kissed me. Oh my gosh diary it was the most romantic thing he's ever done, and I didn't even have to tell him to do it!

That's when I realized that the reasons we've been having such a hard time lately is because we couldn't fully commit to each other; we couldn't bring ourselves to choose each other and no one else. So I suggested that we get married...AND HE AGREED! I was so happy he proposed to me!

My goodness, I can't believe how much our relationship has changed. It's done a complete turn around.

I just..wow..I can't believe this. We are finally going to be together forever. No more sluts for him to cheat with and no more weird bosses to kiss...It's just going to be him and me..for the rest of our lives...forever and ever!

Ah! I have to start planning the wedding. I'm thinking a fall wedding with unicorns and in the middle of the afternoon that way everyone is awake to know that we are getting married. And both our families would be there and be happy for us!

I CAN'T WAIT!!!

I have to go now diary, I still haven't told daddy about it and I really need to get this over with.

Jackie Kelso

(For real this time *scream*!!!)

**A/N: I'm not sure if you guys picked up on it, but when she's describing the wedding (fall wedding, unicorns, middle of the afternoon), it's the complete opposite from what she described to Hyde when he saw her trying on wedding dresses. It's my way of showing how much her character changes after this season...so basically this is my "end of a character" chapter, because she really changes in season 5. Hope you enjoyed it!!! **


	104. Going To California

**A/N: SEASON 5!!!!!! **

Dear diary,

Guess who came back from California today? Michael and Donna. It feels like it's been months since I last saw Michael. I spent all summer dreading the day he came back because I knew it was going to be so hard facing him after what he did. Only thing was, it really wasn't hard seeing him. Actually, I didn't feel anything. I wasn't even mad at him. Maybe the reason I didn't feel anything is because I got closure from the letter I sent him, I mean I really did pour my heart out and I guess everything I needed to say was written on the letter. I was really excited to see Donna though, I've missed her and I finally have someone to talk to. Spending the summer with Steven, Eric and Fez was kind of fun, but they definitely are not the talking kind. We mostly just watched TV, ate at the Hub and formed circles everyday. I just hope Donna is prepared for all the talking I have to do because I have so much to fill her in on. Oh and she actually looked pretty. She should consider getting a tan more often, it really compliments her hair color.

The only thing I'm nervous about is how to tell Donna and Steven and I. I don't even know if there's anything to say. It's not like we're really together, we're just fooling around. And who knows, maybe it was just over the summer, Steven might not even want to keep fooling around now that Michael is back.

Hm..I hadn't even thought about that. Not that it matters of course, but it's been nice having someone to make out with and sure I can get any other guy to french me if Steven really wanted to end whatever it is we're doing, but I kind of like Steven. I don't even mind his scruffy beard (and we both know I hate guys with beards). I just really like kissing him..and he's totally different from Michael. He really helped me forget about what Michael did to me and he just made me feel better...

But you know, it wouldn't matter if he wanted to stop fooling around because, after all, we're not serious..We're not even a "we."

Yup, that's right!

Ugh..what is wrong with me, I think I'm actually getting a bit upset about this. It shouldn't bother me, I mean it's Hyde..he's a scruffy, dirty burnout who wears black and dirty boots. I must be tired.

That's it, I'm just so tired that I'm not thinking straight. I'm just going to go to bed and sleep these crazy thoughts off and I'm sure tomorrow I will be completely sane.

Jacqueline


	105. I Can't Quit You Baby

Dear diary,

You know diary, I think I'm completely over Michael. I mean 100% over him. See, today Donna came over and we were talking about how she now has to go to Catholic school (I'll tell you about that, hold on) and then she asked how I felt about Michael being back and of course I said I didn't care. So then I pulled out my Michael box and I realized that all the things in there no longer matter to me. Sure I had some good memories with him, but I just looked at everything in the box and felt nothing-no butterflies, no anger..absolutely nothing. That's why I really think I don't care about Michael anymore. Well, I still care about him of course, I mean he was my first love, but I don't ever want to be in a relationship with him.

Okay, so about Donna. Turns out that Bob transfered her to some Catholic sad school after the whole "running away to California" thing so now she has to go there. It sucks because now I might have to start hanging out with my cheerleading friends again. I would hang out with the guys, but they act stupider in school than they do in the basement, except for Steven though. But I can't hang out with Steven, because I'll be tempted to kiss him, and like I said I don't want Michael finding out about us yet.

Oh and for the big news today, everyone found out about me and Steven. Well, except for Michael. What happened was that Steven and I were in the basement making out when Eric and Donna walked in and saw us. Of course they freaked out because me and Steven "hate each other" (which isn't totally true). They should understand that Steven and I are just having fun. Gosh, they are such squares. The only one who didn't care was Fez and that's because he was too distracted by Donna's uniform. Whatever, so now they want Steven and me to tell Kelso and I just don't know how we're going to do it. I mean, Steven says we can keep it a secret for a while but Michael's bound to find out sooner or later right? I really do need to figure this out because I don't want to end whatever it is I have with Steven, but I don't want to break poor Michael's heart. Although, it serves him right for cheating on me and running out on me.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Steven thinks I'm cute and that I don't sicken himq! How romantic right?

Gotta go to the basement and see if Steven is there, BYE!

Jackie


	106. What Is and What Should Never Be aka

Dear diary,

Oh my gosh today was such a scary day for me. Nothing bad happen don't worry, it's just that Steven decided earlier that he was going to tell Michael about us (which he decided against in the end) but I spent all day wondering how it went. I seriously could not calm down. I just kept thinking of all the possible ways Michael could react. He could either not care because we've been broken up for a while now. I want to believe that's how he'll react but I know it probably won't work out that way.

Then I started thinking that he would get so mad that he would stop being friends with Steven. It wouldn't bother me too much if he stopped talking to me, but Steven and him have been friends for such a long time and I realized that my relationship with Steven is risking their friendship. What if Eric was right? What if I am like Yoko and break up the gang all because I wanted to french somebody over the summer? I don't think I would be able to live with myself knowing that I broke up their friendship.

The only way I can think that the whole situation would be fine is if Steven and I just stop being together. That's the right thing to do right? Michael won't find out and they can still be friends. I just...I really don't want to stop being with Steven diary. I know it makes me sound so selfish but it's not just about having someone to makeout with, I really do like him. I'm not sure what it is about him, but I just think about him all the time and want to be around him.

UGH! Why can't all of this be easy? I kind of just want Michael to find out that way we can figure out what to do.

I know I said that it serves Michael right after all the times he cheated on me, but I can't help but think that I'm doing something much worst...I mean, Steven is his best friend. If Michael dated my best friend I would be devastated. Also, Donna and Eric don't approve of me and Steven being together so it only makes me feel worst about the whole thing.

I really wish you could talk back right now because I need someone to talk to right now, and you know I can't talk to Donna about this.

I'm just going to go to bed, I'm too exhausted to think about it anymore.

Oh wait, before I forget..Mrs. Forman is pregnant! Gosh, old people having sex is just...GROSS!

Good-night diary

Jackie B.


	107. Heartbreaker AKA Kitty's Parents come

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Sorry I'm a bit late but I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas eve/day. This is probably the last update until 2010, so I'm wishing everyone a happy new years, hope to see you next year hahaha. **

Dear diary,

Michael found out about Steven and I. We were trying so hard to hide it from him until we figured out how to tell him and how did he find out? He saw Steven and me kissing...in the Forman's driveway. Ugh, it was such a stupid way to get caught! Oh diary, I feel terrible. I didn't want him to find out this way. I really wanted to be the one to tell him, to explain to him why Steven and I are together.

Donna told me he walked into the Forman's kitchen door when he saw us kissing and then ate a bowl of he went around all day trying to beat up Steven.

I did get a chance to talk to him, not for long, but I explained to him that I like Steven and that it broke my heart when he left me. He seemed a bit understanding and he accepted my apology, even though I didn't really apologize. See, that's the thing about Michael, even when he has every right to be mad, he's still a sweetheart. I should have known he would be this way and that's why I wish that I would have told him sooner. I'm just really glad he does know that way everything can go back to normal and Steven and I don't have to go around hiding our relationship anymore.

Uh, well...I'm not sure we're in a relationship. OH! But he called it a relationship when Donna called us creepy and unnatural, right? I can't remember but I'm sure he said relationship. Oh my gosh, I think I'm in a relationship with Steven Hyde!!

Wow, who would have thought?

Jackie Burkhart-Hyde

(A bit too soon? Oh who cares, it looks good!!)

**A/N: Oh, before I forget, I've been looking for a story I read a while ago but I can't seem to find it, I'm hoping someone can tell me what it's called. I don't remember too much from it but I remember it was sometime around the holidays and Jackie and Hyde run into each other at a supermarket because they're both alone and went to buy food. I think afterwards they might have gone to a bar.. (?) and then Jackie went back to her hotel and Hyde, not wanting to lose her again, knocked on her door and they made up. I'm sorry if the plot is off or confusing, I just can't seem to remember the story too much. Anyways, if you know the one I'm talking about, PLEASEEEE post the name in a review or message me. Thanks!!!**


	108. Ramble On

Dear diary,

STEVEN CALLED ME HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!

I can't even tell you how excited I am. We were in his room, and he was kind of mad at me because I told Donna that Eric told Steven that he didn't like the ring she bought him, so Steven told me that if I'm going to be his girlfriend then I need to keep my mouth shut. Okay, so that last part was kind of rude, but I don't care. I am Steven Hyde's girlfriend!

Hm..Seriously, if you would have told me that a few months ago I would have laughed and called you insane, but now I just couldn't be happier. It's really weird how different he is diary. He's not just a dirty burnout, he's actually really nice...and a great kisser! AHH I am so giddy right now!

Oh, let me tell you about this ring that Donna bought Eric. First of all, girls should not buy guys jewelry, it should be the other way around. Second of all, a girl should not buy a guy a _ring. _What kind of girly gift is that? I know it's Eric and he's kind of a girl but still, she should have known better. And third of all, if she had to buy him a ring, she could have bought him one that wasn't so big...or ugly. I didn't want to say anything because she's my best friend and all, but when it comes to jewelry, Donna has pretty bad taste. She should have seriously used the money she spent on the gift and bought me a dress or some hot rollers.

I really hope she kept the receipt because Eric is definitely not going to wear that ring. Not only is it ugly, but it won't go with any of his outfits, not that Eric is stylish enough to accessorize anyways (that's more Fez's thing).

Well, I'm going to go call my BOYFRIEND! AHHH I love saying that!

Jacqueline Hyde


	109. Over the Hills and Far Away

**A/N: This episode was so funny...probably one of my favorites.**

Dear diary,

Today, Donna and I spent the entire day at Marquette. It's this private college that Bob wants her to look at. It was a cute little school, but I just can't see Donna going there, the girls actually wear lipstick and skirts! She definitely belongs in UW. I didn't really pay much attention though, I was too busy thinking about Steven and what he might have been doing at UW.

Before we even left, I told him that I would be faithful to him and not kiss any of the guys at Marquette, and you know how hard that is, I mean they're COLLEGE GUYS! Well, do you know what he said? He said, and I quote, "good to know." What is that? That was definitely not the answer I was looking for. He should have promised me that he wasn't going to kiss any sluts in UW. I kept getting these really horrible images of him with college skanks. Diary, I'm so confused. One day he calls me his girlfriend and the next he acts like he couldn't care less what I do. I'm used to guys being all over me and wanting to be with me, but Steven is different.

I talked to Donna about it and she told me that I had to act like him, as if nothing bothered me. It didn't make sense to me at first, but now I totally get it. Remember when Steven taught me how to be "zen"? Well, I learned that Steven hates showing emotions and if I want him to care at all, then I need to act the same so that he has no other choice but to be totally honest and emotional around me.

And you know what? It totally worked!!! When we got back, I acted totally zen and Steven told me he didn't do anything and that he wasn't expecting me to tell him what I did but he just wanted me to know about his weekend. Since I was acting like him, I said "good to know." How badass right?

I totally get it now. Steven isn't like Michael, he's a real man and I can't push him to do whatever I want him to, I just need to learn how to compromise with him so that our relationship (or whatever it is we have) works. Wow, I feel so grown up now hahaha.

Well, it's been a long day, I should probably go to bed. Bye diary.

Jackie B. Burkhart


	110. Hot Dog aka The Gifts

Dear diary,

There are two things I want to address today, first is the fact Steven Hyde is cheap and second of all, how idiotic Eric is.

I'm going to tell you about Eric first because he's the reason I found out that Steven is cheap. It started this morning when Eric was telling everyone about how great his relationship with Donna is going (as if we care anyways). He decided that he should buy her a gift. I thought it was really sweet that he buys her things just because. I would love a boyfriend like that, not like Eric but one who gets me gifts for no reason at all. I told him that he should buy her jewerly because that's the best thing you can give a girl right?

Okay so that's when Steven started some crazy talk about how romance is for losers and it's all a government's plan to make us spend money or whatever. I swear he's only saying that so he can get out of buying me presents. But that is _so _not going to work, because I like getting presents. If I'm going to compromise and not be too needy, he's going to have to buy me things, that's just how it's going to go.

Sometimes I wish Steven were easy to control like Michael was, that way he would have to buy me things.

Oh and guess whatEric ended up buying Donna?

**AN ENGAGEMENT RING!! **

Can you believe it? It's nice that he's ready to show how committed he is to her, but how stupid can he be to get engaged before he graduates? I can see now why Mr. Forman calls him a dumbass. Also, the ring could have been a little bigger, especially since it's going on Donna's giant finger. Thankfully the guys talked him out of asking her!

Jackie B. Burkhart-Hyde


	111. Thank You

Dear diary,

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

There are so many things I am thankful for so I should probably list the most important ones:

First, I am thankful that Steven is my boyfriend. I have been really happy in the short time we have been together and even though we disagree in a lot of things, I feel like he is helping me become more mature and more comfortable with myself.

Next, I'm thankful for Donna and the rest of the guys (but especially Donna). I can't believe how much we have been through and how many crazy times we have had together. Surprisingly they have grown to be like a little family to me and, even though I refuse to tell them, they really do mean a lot to me, even twitchy Eric. (I guess you can include Mr. and Mrs. Forman too).

Of course my mother and daddy. Without them I wouldn't be here..although I do wonder where they are..oh well!

Last but not least, I am thankful for this gorgeous dress I have on, it really makes my best features pop, although all my features are pretty incredible.

Oh, and I can't forget you diary, I can always come here and spill out my feelings, no matter what.

Now let me tell you a little about today before I go to bed. We all had dinner at the Forman's and Michael shows up with Eric's math teacher as his date which was such a good burn because Eric is failing her class. Anyways, long story short, Red found out that Eric was failing math and forged his name on the failing notice. Oh and whory Laurie showed up, probably with some V.D, but I won't get into that. Well, I can only imagine how much trouble Eric got into. Remind me to ask Steven tomorrow what happened.

Well, good night diary!

Mrs. Steven Hyde


	112. Black Dog aka Ow, My Eye

Dear diary,

Today has been the worst day of my life. My life is seriously over. Daddy's in jail diary! He wouldn't tell me why he got arrested but I know that it's very serious because my mom is actually coming home from her vacation. I don't know what to do, I'm just so scared that my family is going to fall apart. I really hope daddy gets out soon. He has to get out soon right? I mean he's a lawyer, he's rich, and he's a Burkhart. I'm sure the judge will see that it's just a huge mistake and let him out. Oh, I just wish I knew what is going on so I could see if I can help in any way.

I hate just sitting here waiting for my mother to come from whereever the hell she is and try to fix this. You can't understand how mad I am at her right now. When I called her to explain what was going on, she said she would come as soon as the tequila bar closed. Ugh, leave it to my parents to be so stupid.

To make matters worse, my boyfriend couldn't even figure out a way to make me feel better. I like Steven so much but I hate that he's incapable of comforting people. When I found out about daddy I went to him and he just poked fun at the whole situation. I know he's trying, I mean he shaved that awful beard off just to cheer me up (which is seriously the sweetest thing in the world and it did make me feel tons better) but I just wish it hadn't taken him so long to realize how much I'm hurting. I just, I guess I have to accept that he really isn't the kind of guy who says the right thing at the right thing..no matter how much I want him to be.

Diary, please pray with me that everything will turn out fine, because I don't think I can deal with this.

Jackie


	113. The Crunge

Dear diary,

I need to figure out a way to get Steven to realize that if he can use his potential, our future will be filled with mansions, cars and servants!

See, everyone got their S.A.T's scores and Steven got a 950..and that's without studying for it, of course (I actually can't even imagine Steven with a book. He probably doesn't even own one). But seriously, how great is that? If he can get that score without books, just imagine what he can do if he just applied himself. He could be successful like daddy, without the getting arrested part hopefully.

Oh yeah, that reminds me, I went to see daddy in prison today and I'm starting to really think that things aren't going very good. He was telling that his lawyer doesn't think they have a strong case that will prove he's innocent because of all the evidence against daddy. Also, my mother, who said she was coming back home, is nowhere to be found. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do. I mean, I know that I can't really do much to help daddy's case except be a supportive daughter, but if daddy has to serve time, I don't know what I'll do.

That's the main reason I have to get Steven to apply himself. If I know that he can take care of me and that our future will be stable, I know that I can get through all of this. I'm pretty sure he can take it again so I'll probably try to convince him to do so.

Now on to some surprising news, Donna and Eric are engaged!

Even after the guys told Eric how stupid it would be for him to propose, he did so anyways and they've been secretely engaged for a few weeks. I can't believe my best friend is getting married. I can't believe she wants to get married to Eric...gross. But I'm excited for her and her getting married means that I get to try on wedding dresses!!! There's always an upside to everything.

I can't wait until Steven proposes. Our lives will be perfect!

I'm going to call him and tell him what kind of ring I want.

Mrs. Steven Hyde


	114. The Girl I Love

Dear diary,

I feel like I'm learning so much about myself through my relationship with Steven. I feel like I'm maturing. Not that I wasn't mature before, but when I was with Michael I was pretty much in charge and got my way, but with Steven I have to compromise and, even though I would prefer if I got everything I wanted, I like that we work together to find what makes the both of us happy.

I realized this because today Mrs. Forman had her dinner party (the one she put together so we could all meet Fez's new girlfriend, who by the way I don't like) and I was so mad at Steven because he didn't want to go with me. I took Michael instead, since he wanted to go to the party and halfway through the night, Steven came. Not only that but he actually wore a shirt with buttons, a blazer and a tie! I even think he was a bit jealous that I went with Michael because he ripped off Michael's clip on tie.

But like I was saying, I learned that if I want this relationship to be different from the one I had with Michael I can't boss Steven around, no matter how much I want to, because unlike Kelso, he isn't stupid and he can make his own decisions. Tonight showed me that I just need to have faith in him and he'll come around and try to do whatever he can to make me happy. He even agreed to go with me to the GirlScout Alumni Pancake Breakfast (which I did not think he would go for).

I guess I'm still learning what it's like to be with a real man, because let's be honest, as much as I loved him, Michael is like a child. So, as long as I can compromise, Steven and I should be fine.

Jackie


	115. Misty Mountain Hop aka Jackie's Cabi

**A.N: Well school has started once again so I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update as often. I'll try to put up at least one chapter a week, hopefully more so definitely look for the updates. I'm really enjoying season 5 so far, hope you guys are too.  
**

Today was such a long day. I had to go clear everything out of the ski cabin, Steven and I got into a fight and I saw Eric's bony naked body, ugh!

Remember how I told you the cabin was foreclosed? Well we had until tomorrow to empty it out and since daddy is still in jail and my mother is in Mexico, it was up to me to get everything and put it in storage. Thank God for the Forman's who agreed to help me get everything packed up. I can't believe how fast everything is falling apart now. Having to clean out the cabin made everything seem so real.

Then to make everything worse, Steven snuck up the cabin with Fez and Michael and those idiots were going to have a stupid drinking fest. See, I didn't tell Steven about the foreclosure because I didn't know how he would react and I've realized that it is better to not ask him anything. Unfortunately for him they got caught, with a stash nonetheless. You can only imagine how mad Red was when he found it. He even threatened to kick Steven out of the house. Luckily for him though I am such a great girlfriend so I covered for him, until Michael, being the idiot that he is, let it slipped that it was his stash. I'm still a bit mad at Steven because I feel like he doesn't get what it means to be in a relationship. I understand that he's poor and that poor people don't exactly know how to care for other people, but he really needs to try here. I'll just have to talk to him about that later.

And now for the truly horrific part; I saw ! Gross right? It was even worst than what it sounds diary, you have no idea. What happened was that Eric and Donna were supposed to go help me clean out the cabin too but they got lost (apparently they didn't understand my perfectly clear directions). They ended up turning back and, thinking that we wouldn't be back until tomorrow, they decided to have sex on the Forman's kitchen table. Of course, we came back today and when Mrs. Forman opened the sliding door in the kitchen, well...you get the idea. It was both the funniest and most disgusting moment ever.

Well diary, I'm pretty exhausted. Until tomorrow.

-J.B

**A/N2: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!**


	116. Your Time is Gonna Come

Dear diary,

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!

I screwed up so badly I just don't know what to do. How could I be SO stupid. Oh my God I feel horrible. I don't even want to tell you what I did because you're going to thik I'm such an idiot, though I wouldn't blame you because I just did the stupidest thing ever.

It started yesterday when Michael introduced us to Annette, the girl he fooled around with when he ran away to California. At first I didn't like her and I started to think that it was because I still had feelings for Michael and that scared me because I'm with Steven. But then Donna had a sleepover and I got to know Annette better and I realized that I really liked her and we had a lot of things in common. I was so relieved because that meant that I didn't like her because I didn't know her and not because I still liked Michael.

Then today, after Eric's grandfather's funeral service, I was telling Donna how good it felt to know that I no longer had feelings for Michael and then when we walked to the Forman's living room I saw Annette and Michael kissing and yelled "Get off my boyfriend"...With Steven there. I told Annette to get off my boyfriend when she was all over Michael in front of Steven!!! Do you see how horrible this is?

I am so stupid. I couldn't even explain why I did that. I just remember looking up and seeing Steven's face and just ran out of there. Oh diary you should have seen him. He looked hurt and shocked and I feel like such a bitch. I can't believe I did that.

I don't even know why I did it because as far as I know I don't have any left over feelings for Michael. I think the reason I did it is because this is the first time I've seen him kissing someone (except for when he kissed Laurie) but I wasn't with Steven then so this is so much worst. Oh God, Steven must hate me.

I want to talk to him, to tell him how sorry I am but I know he probably wants nothing to do with me right now. I should probably also think of what I'm going to tell him. Oh diary, I hope this doesn't mean that Steven and I are over. This was such a stupid mistake and it's killing me inside knowing that I hurt Steven.

Ugh, I need to call Donna and see how he's doing.

Jackie "worst girlfriend in the world" Burkhart


	117. Babe I'm Gonna Leave You

Dear diary,

Steven broke up with me.

I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I went to the Forman's basement to try to explain to him that what I did didn't mean anything and that I don't have feelings for Michael and he just blew me off. He told me he was over me. Diary, I need help. It hurts so badly and I just can't let it end like this. It's Valentine's Day and I don't feel happy at all. I just can't believe my stupid mistake is causing all of this. I really didn't mean it. You know how much I care about Steven and I would never dream of hurting him. I have to go over there and make him listen to me again, because I'm not ready for our relationship to end.

Update:

So I went to go talk to Steven and we managed to fix everything. I was so worried at first that he wasn't goint to listen to me (because he's so stubborn) but we talked and we got back together and I couldn't be happier. And you know what? This whole problem made me realize that I love Steven. I genuinely love him and I know this because I was willing to go through anything to get him to forgive me and take me back. In a way, I'm glad that we went through this because now I see how much he really means to me and just how I feel about him. The day turned out to be so incredible. We went to the Valentine's Day dance at school and just had such a great time together.

All I kept thinking about was how close I was to losing him and how I now, I can't possibly imagine what I would do without him. Can you believe that I, Jackie Burkhart, am in love again? I thought it wouldn't happen, especially after the way things ended with Michael, but I am and I couldn't be happier.

Oh, and Annette went back to California. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, though I feel bad that Michael had to spend the night alone, but I won't talk about him because that's what got me into this mess in the first place. I'll just keep thinking about the man I love and how this night couldn't have been more perfect!

Happy Valentine's Day diary.

Jackie Hyde


	118. When the Levee Breaks

Dear diary,

So the Forman's finally found out about Donna and Eric being engaged. I say it's about time too because it was killing me not being able to tell anybody outside of the group. Steven told me about how Mrs. Forman took him to the mall to buy him a new jacket and went to the jewelry store to pick up an order they called her about and when she saw that it was an engagement ring engraved to Donna she was in total shock.

I can only imagine how mad Red must have been when he found out. I seriously would have given up anything to have been there when Eric told him. I'm sure he was ready to stick his foot up Eric's ass. Oh, and this was after he found out Eric had lied about staying over at Fez's house and instead was at Donna's house.

What I don't understand though is why the even kept it a secret. I can see why the Forman's were upset. Donna's my best friend and all but if they're willing to make a mature decision such as getting engaged, then they should just be honest with the people they love instead of going around hiding it like children. Although, if I had a ring the size of Donna's I would want to hide it too (at least until I made my fiance get me a better and bigger ring).

All I know is that when Steven and I get engaged, I am telling the whole world!

I just want to see what Mr. Pinciotti is going to say when he finds out. He'll probably just cry, like he always does.

I'm going to go call Steven now to see if anything new happened or if Red kicked Eric's ass yet.

Jackie Burkhart-Hyde


	119. Whole Lotta Love

Dear diary,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

I had one of the best birthdays in a while. After all the bad things going on lately like daddy going to jail, I thought I wouldn't have a good day today, but I did.

The day off pretty good since everyone spent it watching Red yelling about Donna and Eric's engagement. It's always funny to watch Red mad at Eric, mainly because Eric is so girly and he gets so scared.

Michael was the first person who wished me a happy birthday and he even got me a present. It was a fuzzy pink sweater (which I really liked) but had to give back because not only did it get Steven upset, but I think Michael expected something in return, and by something I think you know what I mean.

But the reason my day was so great is because Steven made me feel so special. He didn't know it was my birthday until Michael gave me the gift and I think he was a bit hurt that I hadn't told him it was my birthday, but I didn't want him to make a big deal and think I was telling him about it so he could buy me something. He spent the day being really protective because Michael was being his usual horny self. That's not the reason he made me feel special though. See, when we were alone in the basement he gave me his favorite shirt, the black Led Zeppelin one. He said I should have it because I was with him now.

I know you're probably thinking that it's a stupid, cheap gift but it really means a lot to me. I think it's actually the best gift I've ever gotten. I know he put a lot of thought into it and it means so much to me that he would give me his favorite shirt. I mean, you know how crazy Steven is about t-shirts so this is a pretty big deal. Gosh I really do love him diary. I'm even wearing the shirt right now! It feels like he's right here with me. I think I might just have to sleep with it on every night, but don't worry, of course I'll wash it.

I'm going to go to bed now diary because there is no way this day is going to get any better.

Love,

Jacqueline B. Hyde


	120. The Battle of Evermore

Dear diary,

Today was sort of boring, nothing too exciting happy. Steven, Michael, Fez and me spent the day looking for Leo, Steven's boss at the Foto Hut. Apparently he told Steven to take a week off and hasn't called him back. We went over to the Foto Hut to see what was going on but there was nothing there. He had cleared out the store and took off. I felt really bad for Steven because it looked like another person abandoned him. Luckily we went over to his apartment and his cousin, Eli, had a letter that Leo left Steven...and a huge amount of "film."

I hadn't realized how much Steven cared abut Leo. To me, Leo was just a dirty old hippy, but I guess he was always there for Steven, especially after his parents left him. I feel bad that he's no longer around because I know Steven cared a lot about him. It also made me see that too many people have walked out on Steven and I am making myself a promise. I promise that no matter what, I will never walk out on him. No matter if we're together or not, I don't want to be part of the list of people who left him.

Whoa..diary I'm going to go lay down now, I still feel like the whole room is spinning. Whatever was in the stash Leo left is pretty powerful stuff.

Jackie


	121. Hey Hey What Can I Do aka Job Fair

Dear diary,

Today was the job fair and you're never going to believe what happened. Steven got a job!! Yes, my Steven. But that's not even the best part. He got as a job as a chef at the hotel! How hot is that? My boyfriend is not only hot, but he's going to be able to cook, which if you think about it works out perfectly because I was definitely not going to cook.

Gosh I'm so excited about this. I'm telling you diary, Steven is becoming so mature. I even got him wear a suit.. AND A TIE! I should have taken a picture so you could see how foxy he looked. I'm seriously considering hiding all his jeans and t-shirts and replacing them with suits.

I think the only problem with Steven's job is his boss. Roy or something I think it was. If you thought Leo was bad, you should see this guy, he's like socially challenged. I really doubt I'll be visiting Steven much at his job, which is fine as long as he brings me those delicious deviled eggs I love so much!

Oh yeah and apparently Michael is now considering being a cop. What the hell right? I mean don't get me wrong, guys in uniforms are usually very foxy (well not Michael of course, because he's Michael) but think about it, Michael a cop! He's usually one of the people giving cops trouble with his stupidity and now he wants to go around arresting people? Exactly how easy is it to be a cop here in Point Place?  
Jackie Hyde


	122. Bring It On Home aka Jackie's in the

Dear diary,

I had the most emotionally exhausting day. I've been trying so hard to keep my life together and to keep everyone from knowing that my family is falling apart and now everyone knows that my mother is whoring around in another country, daddy's in jail and my once perfect life has turned to crap. You know that I've been going over to the Forman's every night to sleep with Steven so I don't have to be alone. Well, they found out and now I feel like some sort of charity case while everyone tries to figure out what to do with me. I don't want to be somebody's good deed of the day.

God I am so upset. I know I should be thankful that they are trying to help, but it's just so embarrassing. I never thought my life would turn out like this.

Mr. Pinciotti offered to let me stay in his house so now I'm sharing a room with Donna, which I guess isn't actually that bad. It'll be like a sleep over, except instead of one day, it will be everyday.

I guess the real reason I'm upset isn't because they know how screwed up my life is (because now I know they really care about me). The real reason I'm upset is because I really liked sleeping with Steven every night. He made me feel really safe and just lying next to him made me sleep so peacefully, but now I'm back to sleeping without him.

I should go kick him in the shins. It is his fault that everyone found out after all. Yeah that's exactly what I'm going to go do.

Jacqueline Burkhart


	123. No Quarter aka Jackie Moves In

Dear diary,

So I'm officially living in the Pinciotti's house and it has been so hard adjusting to sharing a room with someone else. I've never had to be considerate of someone else's space. It's so freaking hard to walk around the room with Donna's stuff all over the place. To make it worst, there wasn't enough space to put all my things so they too are scattered all over the room so it's even harder to move around.

Oh and also, I didn't get a chance to bathe all my dolls because the Pinciotti's ran out of hot water. You know I can't wash them in cold water! Oh and Donna has a problem with the music I play at night to fall asleep. Apparently, she has nightmares after listening to Mamma Mia. Who the hell has nightmares after listening to ABBA? They are like the best band ever.

Now I know Donna sounds like a horrible roommate but I guess I haven't been too great either. I bet it's hard for her to give up half of her room as well. And I know I'm not the easiest person to live with so I tried to make it up to her. You see, Eric came in today and said that he couldn't afford her engagement ring since he didn't have a job and that he had to return the ring. So I decided to pay for the ring. I figured that if I can spend money on shoes and dolls, I might as well do something to make my best friend happy. (Remind me to read her diary later to see if she wrote about how great a friend I am.)

Oh and Steven told me that Michael got hired at the hotel so they're working together. That could only end in a huge disaster, especially since Michael is going around with my panties, which reminds me, I have to go replace the two he stole. What a tool!

Jackie Hyde-Burkhart


	124. Trampled Under Foot aka Fez Gets Du

Dear diary,

Ugh this town just gets worse and worse everyday! Lately it seems as if we do the same thing every single day. Go to the basement, check. Sit in the basement for hours, check. Watch t.v. and watch Michael hurt, CHECK. Seriously it feels like the closer summer gets the less things there are to do. There has got to do more to Point Place than the Forman's basement...eh who the hell am I kidding?

Seriously, the most interesting thing that happened today was Nina breaking up with Fez and that's not interesting, that's just sad. Poor Fezzie. On the plus side, we got to see his room (when we went to see him to cheer him up) and I swear, next to my room back home, his is the best room in the world. It's like freaking Disneyland. He has a race car bed and everything.

The only good thing that came out of his breakup was that the guys had something to do. They made it their job to make Fez less needy (because that's why Nina broke up with him). It was like the six million dollar man..which we watched for the twentieth time today.

It's days like these that make me miss my cheerleader friends. Oh which reminds me, remind me to kick that skank Julie's ass. We were all at the Hub trying to figure out with to do and that whore started flirting with Steven right in front of me. What a slut. Oh and I also have to yell at Steven. That bastard told her to touch his hair if she wanted to, I should kick him for that.

Jackie Beulah (ugh) Burkhart


	125. You Shook Me

Dear diary,

How is it that good days can end so horribly!? Like today, Steven was working at the hotel because there was some kind of nurse's convention so while he worked, I went to the Hub with Michael. We had a good time, just hanging out and he was filling me in on his life. Then when Steven's shift was done, I headed over to the basement to see him like always and I told him about my day and he got frustrated because I was hanging out with Michael and told me he didn't want me to be alone with Michael again.

I can understand why he wouldn't trust me around Michael since Michael is always horny and after the whole "get off my boyfriend" thing I can see how it would bother him.

But later on in the day, I was over at the Pinciotti's house reading a magazine when Michael desperate to talk because Fez had a sex dream about him. I was trying to be a good friend and comfort him. I know I promised Steven I wouldn't hang out with Michael but we weren't doing anything. I was only helping out a friend.

I hadn't realized that Steven saw me and Michael sitting on the couch and that even after he tried to explain what happened, Steven wouldn't listen.

I went looking for Steven to try to get him to listen to me and explain to him that absolutely nothing happened between me and Michael but I couldn't find him anywhere. Diary I'm getting really nervous because I haven't heard from him since this morning and I know he's upset and when Steven's mad he tends to do really stupid things. I just hope I can find him before something bad happens.

Jackie


	126. Nobody's Fault But Mine aka Hyde Lov

Dear diary,

My life is officially over. Today was the worst day of my life and I'm so heartbroken I just don't know what to do.

I told you Steven does stupid things when he's mad and that's exactly what he did. He cheated on me diary, he actually cheated on me! He didn't even come to me and let me explain what happened between Michael and me yesterday. He just went and found himself another girl and cheated on me.

Why does this keep happening to me? Why do all my boyfriends cheat on me? Am I not good enough!? Is that it?

I can't believe Steven did this. I know we've had our problems and I know we argue a lot but to actually go out and screw some skanky nurse to get back at me for something I didn't even do. The worst part is that this hurts so much more than when Michael cheated on me all those times before. I thought that Steven was it for me. I thought that even with all our problems we would do anything to avoid hurting the other.

And you would think that after all the times he saw how hurt I was when Michael cheated on me and after all the times I told him how bad I felt when he did he would know better than to cheat, but that's exactly what he did! It's like he took the worst possible thing that happened in my relationship with Michael and did it just to hurt me.

And you know what? That's not even the worst part. What hurts the most is that after he found out that nothing happened between me and Michael, he came over to Donna's house to get me to forgive me and you know what he said? He said that he loves me... LOVES ME!

The one and only time he tells me that he loves me is after he cheats on me. How am I supposed to feel diary? He's doing the same things Michael used to do, cheat and tell me what he thinks I want to hear. But I don't want to hear that diary. It hurts so bad, and hearing those words that I've been wanting to hear for so long makes it hurt so much more.

I just feel like my entire world collapsed and I don't know what to do. Diary, please..please tell me what to do because I can't take this pain anymore.

Jackie


	127. The Immigrant Song aka Fez Gets Bust

Dear diary,

Ugh everything is just getting so complicated now that Steven and I broke up. I have all these feelings floating around that I'm beginning to understand how Mrs. Forman must be feeling with her menopause.

I'm hurt because I still love Steven and I'm mad because I still love the bastard, confused because Michael is flirting with me talking about wanting another chance, and scared because Fez might get sent back to his country, wherever the hell that is, for good. I just wish I could sort everything out.

See Michael, Steven and Fez went to the water tower to paint genitals, for God knows what reason. You can probably guess that Michael fell off, like always. I got a call from Donna saying that one of the guys fell off the water tower.

Diary, I don't know why but I started thinking about Steven and I got so nervous that he was the one that fell off. I know it doesn't make any goddamn sense because I should hate his stupid guts right now, but I got to the hospital faster than I've gotten to the mall during a sale.

Now I regret going because it gave Steven hopes that I still want to be with him, which is true because I still love him, but I don't want him to know that. I want him to think that I hate him and that he has to kiss my ass if he wants me back.

Now you know what, both of them are fighting to win me back and I can honestly say that that's exactly how it should be. They both hurt me so much, and now I'm going to enjoy watching them try to win me back.

Oh yeah diary, about Fez..when Michael fell off the water tower, the cops came and caught Fez painting on it and arrested him. They told him his visa expires in a week, after graduation. I hope we can figure out a way to keep him here because I can't imagine the gang without Fezzie. Pray that everything goes well diary.

Love,  
Jacqueline


	128. Celebration Day

**A/N: Hey darlings! This here is the very last episode of my favorite season! I must say it took quite a while to finish these 25 episodes but I like how it turned out. I realized today that I started this story a year and four days ago (which is a really long time). I hadn't realized then how much time it would take to finish it but it is so much fun writing it...although I know the worst episodes are fast approaching. I want to thank every single one of you who have read/reviewed this story, it seriously means the world to me. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. If you have any suggestions on what I can do better, let me know and I'll definitely consider it. With that said, enjoy and don't forget to review!! **

Dear diary,

These last two days have been so eventful! I have so much to tell you so get ready to hear it all!

As you know, Steven and Michael are still fighting for my attention, which I must admit, is incredibly entertaining. You should see Steven. I would have never thought that master of Zen would be acting so jealous. Serves him right!

Anyways, last night we all went camping because the guys, and Donna, graduated today...technically (I'll tell you about that in a second hold on!) Camping was so much fun. Of course I would have preferred to stay in a fancy hotel. What made it fun was that I had Steven and Michael in the palm of my hand. They did everything I told them to do. I should have asked them for a million bucks, I'm sure they would have gotten it for me, that way I would have had two million dollars and be totally rich again.

But you know what, the camping trip made me realize that Michael is really dumb. I mean, I already knew that but now I hadn't realize he was this dumb. He was scared of some stupid story Donna told us.

Now, this morning, you know when graduation was supposed to happen, we all overslept so we were running late and then we couldn't find Michael's van so we missed graduation completely, which is totally fine because it wasn't my graduation.

Then I had to make a decision between Steven and Michael because they were both tired of "running through hoops" for me. It surprised me when I couldn't decide who I wanted to be with, especially since I know I love Steven so much...but I also couldn't decide between them because I realized that I'm still hurt because of everything they've put me through. So I decided to just take some time to myself and sort out all these feelings I've been having, and if they both love me like they say they do, then they'll have to wait for me to be ready...right?

So that's what I'll do.

Now let me tell you how our afternoon ended because I swear to God you are not going to believe it...

You know how Fez was getting deported? And have you ever heard of people getting married to get their papers? Well Fez got married...guess to who... LAURIE FORMAN.

Fez married whory Laurie to stay in the country! He must have been desperate...The news was so shocking that poor Mr. Forman had a heart attack and we spent the rest of the afternoon in the hospital. Don't worry though diary, he's okay now...mad as hell, but alive.  
Now that's the way to end the school year right?

Jackie B. Burkhart


	129. The Kids Are Alright

**A/N: Let season 6 begin! This was my second favorite season and it should be fun writing this one also. This episode marks the introduction of the new Laurie, or as I like to call it, the beginning of the bad decisions...but that aside, enjoy and review!!**

Dear diary,

Summer is almost done and the weather is still beautiful, my skin is perfectly tanned and my hair could not look better. So much has happened these last couple of weeks that I just don't know where to start.

Mr. Forman is out of the hospital now, though Fez and Laurie are still married. That reminds me, Laurie went to Cancun for their honeymoon and poor Fezzie hasn't realized that his wife is probably whoring around in his home country..at least I think that's where he's from.

Also, in a few days, Donna and Eric will be going away to Madison for college. I can't believe how fast the time past, and I can't believe Donna is actually going to college. College is for ugly girls. I guess I'm just kind of sad that she's going away and I won't have another girl to try to beautify.

Oh and I never told you about my decision between Michael and Steven. You probably already knew that I chose Steven. But guess what? That idiot totally turned me down and went out with some skanky girl in a leather jacket. Not only that, but he told me I'm not his type and that I'm "not mature."

Who the hell does he think he is? I'm Jackie Burkhart for God's sake, I'm everyone's type. He has another thing coming if he thinks he's just going to brush me aside. I am going to get him back one way or another.

Oh and remind me to buy one of those satin jumpsuits like the one from Grease next time I go to the mall. I think I'll look pretty good in one.

Jackie


	130. Join Together

Dear diary,

Steven and I are finally back together!

After being apart these last few months, we finally realized that we care about each other and want to make our relationship work. I am just so glad that we got past all our issues and are together again because I seriously missed him. You know diary, if you would have told me before that I would fall in love with Steven Hyde I would have seriously laughed at you and called you crazy, but now I can't see myself with anyone else.

And you know what's funny about us being together this time? That Michael is the one who helped us fix our problems. Though if it weren't for him Steven and I wouldn't have broken up in the first place, but whatever. I have to thank Michael for interfering and helping us sort things out. I think he just might be getting smarter...hahaha yeah who am I kidding?

I'm sorry I can't write anymore diary, but I have to help Donna finish getting everything ready for college. OH wait, I haven't told you about Eric deciding not to go with her.

See, since Mr. Forman's heart attach, he can't work so Mrs. Forman has been working extra to pay for the bills and stuff and Eric decided that it would be best to stay behind and help them out. That's really sweet of him and I really admire him for doing that, but don't tell him of course. I don't want him thinking that I actually like him.

Well I'm off. Until tomorrow diary.

Jackie Hyde


	131. The Magic Bus

Dear diary,

Today was such a weird day. I'm actually not sure if weird is the right word, more like unexpected. Yeah that sounds better.

See, today was Eric's 18th birthday which you would expect to be a huge deal seeing as how Mrs. Forman always has these huge parties for all his birthdays, but she didn't. Diary, there was no party, no cupcakes, no balloons...nothing. I must say I'm pretty disappointed. And can you guess why there was no party? Ugh honestly I can't even think about it without getting totally grossed out, but I'll tell you anyways since I tell you everything.

The reason the Formans didn't throw a party for Eric's birthday is because...they wanted to have sex. EWWWW! Gross right? I mean old people should have sex, they should just like sleep and fish or something. God ok I can't even talk about it.

Another unexpected thing that happened today was Donna deciding she wasn't going to go to Madison. She waited until the last bus and when it came time to get on it, she didn't. She stayed behind to stay with Eric. Now, normally I would gush about how romantic that is, but I just can't in this case, mainly because it's Eric she stayed behind for.

I know he's a nice guy and everything diary, but Eric isn't very good looking and I'm sure Donna could have found a totally hot college guy to date in Madison. Fine, I guess it was really sweet of her to do and it shows that they truly love each other so who am I to judge. I'm glad Donna is as happy as I am with my Puddin' Pop.

Jacqueline B. Hyde


	132. The Acid Queen

Dear diary,

Oh my God, oh my God, Oh. My. GOD!

You will NEVER believe what happened today. Diary oh my gosh I'm still speechless and just can't believe this still happened. Oh my gosh let me just tell you.

The guys were at the Hub earlier when Michael saw Donna walk in with this girl Brooke who graduated two years before us. Michael then tells the guys that she's the girl who had sex with at some concert but when he went up to her and asked her to tell the guys that it was her she totally burned him and left. I still don't understand why Michael would think that any classy girl would brag about sleeping with him, but that's not the point.

Okay so Michael spent all day trying to get her to admit that they "did it" but she wouldn't. Of course we all though he was lying because, well, it is Michael and he lies about a lot of things. Anyways, so after he got tired of asking her to give him a chance, he went to the basement and we were all just hanging out.

All of a sudden, guess who walks into the basement?

BROOKE!

But that's not the important part. Guess what she says!

That SHE'S PREGNANT!

I KNOW. Oh my God how crazy is that? Michael Kelso, my idiot ex-boyfriend who glued himself to the Forman's refrigerator got a girl pregnant. I just..I can't even process it.

Who would have Michael's child? Now I know I used to think that I would marry him and have his children, but it's such a relief knowing that that's never going to happen. Now this poor girl is having his kid? I feel so bad for her. Michael's nice and all, but not someone you'd want as the father of your child. Let's be honest, he still has a lot of growing up to do.

The only good thing that came out of this is that now that she's pregnant, she'll get fat and Steven won't think she's hot anymore. Hmm, that makes me feel pretty good actually.

Well, I'm going to go over to the basement to see how Michael is holding up.

Jackie B. Burkhart-Hyde


	133. I'm Free

Dear diary,

This thing with Michael and Brooke is getting pretty serious, and now I can't help but feel a little sad for Michael. Earlier this morning, Donna went with Michael to the Hub and when he saw Brooke there, he ran to the bathroom and tried to jump out of a window to avoid her. That's not the reason I feel bad for him because until this afternoon, I was beginning to think he was the biggest dillhole in the world.

See, he's been avoiding Brooke for a few days now because he "doesn't know what to do." Then today, he went to the library to talk to Brooke and apprently she "let him off the hook" and told him that he didn't have to worry about her or the baby and he was really happy about it.

Donna and I told him that he was being a jerk by not supporting Brooke during this time and he just stormed away saying something stupid about girls having sex without worrying about getting someone pregnant. Then I guess he started to realize that we were right and started to feel bad because he went back to the library with some clothes for the babe (which I thought was really cute) and told Brooke that he wanted to be there for her and the baby, but Donna told me that she turned him down and told him that she didn't want him to be the father of her child. Well, as far as taking care of the baby at least.

I know that I told you that I felt bad for her because Michael is the father of her baby, but from what Donna told me, he seemed to really be trying and ready to be there for the baby. I think that she should give him a chance. Sure Michael isn't the smartest guy, but he is really sweet and if he's half as good with a baby as he is with dogs, then I'm sure he'll be like dad of the year or something.

I hope the can figure something out that will be good for both them and the baby.

See, I totally care about other people!

Jackie Hyde


	134. We're Not Gonna Take It

Dear diary,

I did a really good deed today. See, Mr. Pinciotti and Joanne broke up a few days ago and he's been really sad lately. So Donna and I decided we would do something nice to cheer him up. I came up with the idea that we should send him a gift and make him believe it was from a secret admirer. You remember when I used to send myself gifts and whenever I would open them I would feel a lot better, especially after Michael cheated on me? I figured if it worked on me, it would work on Bob.

Donna thought fudge would make him really happy (of course Donna would think about food), so that's what we sent him. The only thing is that when he got the fudge, Joanne called and said she wanted to get back together with Bob, but because he thought he had a secret admirer, he told her that he didn't want to get back with her. I felt pretty bad at first but then when he found out that we sent him the fudge, he turned out to be happy because he had gotten Joanne out of him mind for the entire day.

I think I should get a job as something that makes people feel happy. Is there a job that combines making people happy, makeup and dressing up? Hm...Oh ew, I guess that would be a clown right?

No that certainly won't work. Oh I got it, an actress! People will be happy from seeing me, because I'm so beautiful and all, and I'll also get to put on pretty clothes and fabulous makeup. I'm definitely destined to be on TV.

Well, I'm going to go over to the Forman's, it feels like I haven't seen Steven in days.

Jackie Hyde


	135. Christmas

Dear diary,

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Ever since yesterday I have been in a really good mood and today will be no different. Let me start in the beginning. Two days ago, after cheerleading practice, Julie came up to me and told me that I was off the squad because my split wasn't as good as it used to be. That bitch! Can you believe that she had the nerve to kick me off? I'm like the best cheerleader on the team. No one can kick as high as me!

In order to get back on the squad, I had to convince Steven to go with me to the Christmas Eve dance at school. You can only imagine how hard that was because not only did I have to get him to dress up, but also go to a dance, which you know Steven "doesn't do." But you know he can't resist my pout, so he finally agreed to go and I'm so glad he did.

When Julie saw that I'm dating an older guy, she was totally kissing my ass and even asked me to get back on the squad which, lets be honest, she had to because I'm the best thing to happen to that squad. Unfortunately but her, I realized that I no lonfer fit in with them. Don't get me wrong, I'm still popular, but I just can't stand being around them anymore. It's like ever since I got together with Steven, I've matured. I realized that gossiping about other girls and being a total bitch isn't fun anymore and it's not how I want to spend the rest of my high school days.

I'm just really happy that I got to spend that time with Steven. It's days like today that make me realize just how happy he really makes me diary. Just being around him makes me feel like a better person, and I like feeling that way. It's like for the first time, people don't just look at me like a rich, popular girl. It's like he actually listens and cares about what I have to say. None of my cheerleader "friends" ever did that for me. I think that's the real reason I turned down Julie's offer to get back on the squad, because of this new person Steven has made me. I'm going to go find him now.

Merry Christmas again diary,

Mrs. Jackie Hyde


	136. I'm A Boy

Dear diary,

Please remind to never, EVER, go on a double date with Michael. Oh and also remind me to kick Steven if he ever agrees to go on a double date with Michael just because he is getting free food. Today was seriously just so horrible.

Michael asked Brooke out on a date so that they could get to know each other but then he got nervous because he's never been on a date with someone who was having his kid, so he asked Steven and I to go with them to make it less awkward. I thought it would go well because I was able to get Steven to wear a shirt with buttons, and that's always a good sign. I had even higher expectations for this double date when the restaurant Michael chose was nice and classy, oh and when I saw that my outfit was cuter than Brooke's.

But then when we all sat down, it was really awkward because no one was really saying anything. I tried to make things better by getting everyone to say something about themselves so that Brooke would get to know Michael better, but of course he ruined that by bringing up all the girls he cheated on me with and all the other girls he's been with.

I honestly have no idea what I was thinking. I should know Michael well enough by now to know that he was bound to screw that up. I can not believe he didn't realize he was ruining his chances with Brooke by showing her how untrustworthy he is in relationships.

If I learned anything about today is that I need to just let people fix their own relationship problems. Don't get me wrong, I will still give them advice (since my advice is great) but never will I double date again. I'm sure Steven knew Michael would mess this up, he probably went for the food and the chance to see Michael screw up.

I really should have seen this coming. I just hope he can fix things with Brooke.

Jackie


	137. Young Man Blues

Dear diary,

Ugh high school is such a drag. I usually love it because everyone knows who I am, but this is one of those weeks where I can't wait until I graduate. We were told that we had to do community service for some reason and by the time I got to the service booth, I only had two options to choose from: be a big sister to a poor, lonely child or volunteer at the senior center. You can only guess which one I chose.

Well, after today, I wish I would have chosen the senior center. I got assigned to this little girl Colette or something, I just call her little Jackie and I should have called her little devil because this little girl was just a piece of work. I thought girls were supposed to be excited to play with makeup and pretty clothes. That's how I was when I was little, hell I'm still that way. But noooo little Jackie just wanted to do her math homework. Seriously, it was like a little Donna.

Speaking of Donna, she thought she I was being a bad "big sister" and said she could do a better job with little Jackie..excuse me, "Little Donna" but guess what? She lost her. Yeah, supposedly they were playing hide-and-seek and little Jackie was nowhere to be found. Seriously, I should have known better than to let a lumberjack take care of a little girl.

I'm just glad Michael found her in the back of his training car, otherwise my social life would have been over for a week with the detention I would have gotten. Who would have thought kids were so hard to take care of? When Steven and I have kids I'm going to raise them to be well-behaved and I'll make sure my daughter likes to wear makeup and dresses. I'm sure she'll find my advice about having nerds do your homework useful. Seriously, that's what I did and my social life couldn't have been more perfect.

I'm just glad this community service thing is over, because it's only been one day and I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed diary, good night.

Jacqueline Burkhart


	138. A Legal Matter

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I was very saddened when I heard that Alex Chilton passed away two days ago. For those of you who didn't know who him, he was in Big Star which is the band that sings the theme song for T70S and also sing the song "Thirteen" which is played twice in the show, one of those times being in the series finale. RIP Mr. Chilton, a great talent was definitely lost too soon.**

Dear diary,

Fez got his green card today! Now he's kind of less of a foreigner than he was this morning, and he can me, Donna...and I guess Mr. Forman also. We all helped him study for the test which Mr. Forman said he would have to take to get his card. Well, technically he didn't take a test but it still feels good to give myself some credit for his success. He can also thank being really girly because if he hadn't cried in front of the lady stamping cards, he would have been sent back to wherever it is he's from.

I think that Mrs. Forman got a little mad at Donna and me while we were teaching Fez some history about the country. Well, she's more mad at Donna because everytime she would answer a question, Donna would correct her and I don't think Mrs. Forman likes to be corrected. You just don't correct a woman drinking fudge-kahlua.

I think Mr. Forman is also a little mad because they didn't give Fez a test. He started talking about this country going "down the crapper" and something about commies and Canadians taking over in a few years.

Oh, I haven't really told you about Michael training at the police academy. Can you believe he's actually taking something seriously for once in his life? Took him long enough. He was doing pretty well except for today when Roy told him he was the 'stooge' which I guess is the guy who doesn't have a shot in hell at being a cop. Well, Michael wanted to see if he really was the stooge so he broke into the academy with Steven and Eric. His training officer caught them though and I'm pretty sure Michael's in trouble. They'll probably be harder on him now than they were before, but hey! At least they didn't kick him out of the academy.

Jackie


	139. I Can See For Miles

Dear Diary,

You know, I don't think people give Steven enough credit for being sensitive. Everyone thinks that just because he wears faded jeans, ratty t-shirts and frizzy hair he's a hardass, but I knew that deep down inside, under his manly exterior, was a sensitive man.

I've told you about his room and how it's all dark and dirty and looks like a jail right? Well, I thought that as the great girlfriend that I am, I should redecorate his room and make it really nice so that he can forget about his poor upbringing, so that is exactly what I did. I woke up really early this morning (which you know I don't do for anyone because I need my beauty sleep) and I bought soft throw pillows, those really pretty lights and the lavender scented candles I saw at the mall.

Then, I went to the Forman's basement when I knew Steven wouldn't be there and spent all morning fixing his room. I'm telling you, I have never spent so much time doing something nice for someone else, but I would only do this for Steven. But then you know what? When I surprised Steven with it and showed him just how beautiful his new room was, he didn't like it. In fact, he told me to take it all down. Can you believe him? I spent hours trying to make his room nice so that he could be happy and comfortable and the bastard didn't like it. And then, when I took everything down, he complained and asked me to put it back.

Men..so complicated. But that goes to show that Steven does have a sensitive side and isn't zen all the time. I really think that I'm breaking through all these walls he's been building up over the years. I think that if you give me a few more months, I will have Steven Hyde on his knees, begging me to be his wife.

Now I have to go talk to Donna and talk her out of having her wedding on Mount Hump. Yeah, she's actually considering getting married in the place where high school hornballs go to feel each other up. It's like she hasn't learned anything from me.

Jackie Hyde


	140. Sally Simpson

Dear diary,

Michael introduced us to a girl he met at the police academy, Suzy Simpson and I must say, I do not like her one bit. No it's not because of her red hair, because I like Donna and she has red hair. I think the reason I don't like her is because she totally has something against Charlie's Angels and everyone knows that you don't speak badly about the Angels when I'm around. I mean seriously, how can you not love them? They have great hair and can be badass in fabulous outfits. I would be perfect as an Angel. Guys would have posters of me, just like Farrah.

Fez, however, really liked her because he asked Michael to set them up on a date. The only problem is that she likes Michael and when Michael figured out that she didn't like Fez, he told her he would go on a date with her, but then told Fez he had set him up with her. You can only imagine what happened then. All I'll tell you is that now poor Fezzie is mad at Michael and doesn't want to talk to him.

He seemed pretty serious about it too because when Michael said "but Fez," Fez stayed quiet.

I knew she was trouble as soon as she made fun of the Angels and now she's breaking up Fez and Michael's sacred and perverted friendship. Eric should call her Yoko now.

Jacqueline


	141. Won't Get Fooled Again

Dear diary,

I live for days like today! So much drama happened (not to me thank God) but love watching other people and their drama. There's the whole Kelso and Fez argument over Suzie, which if you ask me got a little out of hand.

I knew from the very beginning that Suzie would be nothing but trouble. Redheads tend to make things worst. I felt really bad for Fez because he took the end of his relationship with Michael pretty badly. He returned all the things Michael gave him (which I don't understand because everyone knows you don't return them. You keep them, burn them if you have to, but never return them.) Anyways, I'm just glad that in the end they managed to work things out and become friends. I'm especially glad that they got rid of the redhead. I mean she was alright and all, but we already have a redhead, no need for another one.

Then there was Eric and Donna who did it (eww) and I guess Donna forgot to take one of her birth control pills and had a pregnancy scare. You should have seen how freaked out the Formans and Mr. Pinciotti were about the whole thing. Actually, Eric was the one who freaked out the most. I really need to tell Donna that if a guy freaks out that much when a situation so serious happens, then she needs to rethink the whole marriage thing. Thankfully, she wasn't pregnant.

God that reminds me of the time I thought I was pregnant with Michael my sophomore year. I was so scared so I can only imagine how Donna must have been feeling. If you think about it, their situation was very similar to mine and Michael's then because Michael freaked out just as much as Eric did today. All I know is, that if we were in that situation, Steven would stay by myself. Gosh my boyfriend is really amazing.

Jackie Hyde


	142. Baby Don't Do It

Dear diary,

You know what I realized? That I am so much better off without Michael and that I must have been insane to have dated him for three years. Okay so I didn't _just _realize that, I've known that since I started fooling around with Steven over the summer, but now it is just so much clearer.

See, Michael is just a walking disaster. Not only is he totally failing all his tests at the police academy (and lying to Brooke about it) but he burned down the academy. Not just like one room like he did in high school, but the _whole thing!_

They gave him a flare test, which if you ask me is the stupidest thing in the world. Who the hell would give Michael Kelso a flare gun? These people should have done some sort of background check and interviewed us. I could have told them how dangerous that would be. I really hope Brooke knows what she's getting herself into, especially now that she's gone as far as to change her lipgloss.

Also, Donna and Eric started pre-marital counseling recently. Steven suggested it after their pregnancy scare, though I think he was trying to burn them rather than being helpful, but it got me thinking. Would Steven and I need counseling before we get married? I mean, we're kind of opposites and that might cause some problems later in our lives. Though things seem to be working out fine lately. We're trusting each other more and more and I couldn't be happier. I'm probably just exaggerating. I know Steven and I will have the perfect life together. Pre-marital counseling, sheesh what a joke.

Jacqueline


	143. Who Are You?

Dear diary,

Oh my God, I am _so _mad! I just don't even know where to start. I just want to yell and well...yell some more.

My mother is back. Yes my mom, the same woman who abandoned me three months ago to go to God knows where the hell with some rich, Spanish guy. I just seriously don't understand what gives her the right to come back and think everything is going to go back to normal. I've gone through so much these past few months, like daddy's arrest and Steven cheating on me with the nurse, and it would have been easier if she was around to help me through them. Gosh I can't even look at her, and not only because I'm mad but because she's so freaking tan. I mean seriously, how close is Mexico to the sun?

And you know what? Her being back isn't the worst part. No, not at all. The worst thing is that she's back and dating Mr. Pinciotti. Yes, BOB PINCIOTTI. Can you believe my beautiful mother is dating Bob? I mean he likes mayonnaise and wears a ring on every finger, thumb included! Now don't get me wrong, I really like Mr. Pinciotti. He's been there for me during these past few months. Hell, he even let me move in, but he's just not very good looking and I can't picture him with my mom at all...

Alright, honestly...I just think he's too good for her. I know my mom is beautiful and all, but she's not that great of a person, not like Mr. Pinciotti, and I'm afraid that Donna's right and she really is using him for his money. I hope she's not, but she likes men with money and Bob has some. He's just too nice of a guy to fall for her little games and, well...I don't want him to get hurt.

I really just want to talk to Steven about this, so I'm going over to the basement diary and I'll come back later.

Jackie Burkhart


	144. Man With Money

Dear diary,

Why is it so hard to break my mom and Mr. Pinciotti up? I have broken up so many relationships I've lost count but I can't break the one relationship that needs to end. Ugh this is getting ridiculous. Donna and I have tried everything we can to break them both up.

Today, we even got Fez to hit on my mother (you know since she likes young, Spanish guys) to see if she would break up with Mr. Pinciotti. We picked out the tightest jeans he owns and the tightest shirt just so she would see his "manly body". I was so sure that she would try to flirt with Fez! But nothing. She just went to Bob and told him that Fez tried to hit on her and Mr. Pinciotti got mad at us for trying to break them up.

Though I think that was a risky plan to begin with. See, she's still with Mr. Pinciotti but, if she would have flirted with Fez and broken up with Bob then Fez would be dating my mother and that would just be disgusting! A Burkhart and a Pinciotti I can tolerate, but a Burkhart and a foreigner...that's just not alright.

I guess that she must really care about Bob and even though I hate the thought of her being with him, I can't do anything about it. God that sucks because I always get what I want and it's always been so easy to get my way. I guess when it comes to love and relationships, it's a lot more complicated. And if Bob makes my mother happy the way Steven makes me happy, then I guess I can be happy for them.

Which reminds me, I should be mad at Steven for acting like a total dillhole ever since my mom showed up. He even wore a shirt with buttons and a tie to impress her at the dinner party Mrs. Forman had. When was the last time Steven wore a shirt and tie? Guys are so stupid.

Jackie


	145. Happy Jack

Dear diary,

Let me star off by saying that Donna's boyfriend is officially a pervert. I know that the guys are huge hornballs and that once in a while they do really gross, disgusting thigs but today, Eric really takes the cake (gosh look at me I sound like Donna thinking about food all the time). Let me tell you what happened.

My mother gave me a stack of pictures from her trip to Mexico so I could see how great a time she was having when she abandoned me. I started going through the pictures with Donna and Eric when all of a sudden Eric leaves the room to get us sodas but takes a really long time coming back so Donna and I decided to go downstairs to look for him. It turns out that Eric was in the Pinciotti's bathroom getting busy. Get it? Getting _busy_..as in using his hands on his male parts.

Oh gosh it was horrible! Why would he do that? Especially at Donna's house. It's just so disgusting. I'm not sure if he's just too comfortable with Donna or if he's just as perverted as Fez but he should have known that it isn't okay to do that at your girlfriend's house. It's even worst because Donna told me that he must have gotten turned on by seeing my mother's pictures. GROSS right!?

Guys are so weird. It's like, I'm sure Steven does that too but as long as I don't see him doing it, I'm happy. I really hope Steven never gets that comfortable with me where he thinks it's alright to "pleasure" himself in my house.

Jackie


	146. Do You Think It's Alright?

Dear diary,

Today was seriously the best day ever! I am so happy because for the first time ever I got Steven to think about the idea of us getting married. Well, he didn't actually say anythin about a wedding, but I know that now he's seriously thinking about it, because when he saw me in a wedding dress, he said I looked beautiful. Not hot, not sexy, but BEAUTIFUL! Gosh how sweet is that? The fact that Steven likes me in a wedding dress means that we are destined to get married. Oh, remind me later to go back to the mall and get a mental note of the dress he saw me in so I know which one not to buy (because it's bad luck you know).

And I got a lot of practice for my wedding with Steven when I was helping Eric out with the registry for him and Donna. Donna and him were picking out the things they wanted for their registry but then Donna realized that he didn't want to pick them out with her, she volunteered me to go with Eric. I really wasn't supposed to do it because I had promised Steven that I wouldn't do or talk about anything wedding related, but I just couldn't resist. Bossing people around and telling them what to pick out is what I live for, especially when it has to do with weddings.

I am just so excited now that I know Steven and I are getting married. I know exactly what I want it to be like. It has to be outside and in the spring because the flowers will make me look even more beautiful. The only problem I might have is getting Steven to take his sunglasses off. I really think if he had his way he would keep them on all day. Luckily though he won't get his way because he'll have to do what I say..as always hahaha.

Mrs. Steven Hyde


	147. Substitute

Dear diary,

I think that being with Steven has really changed the way I see things. Before, when I was with Michael I thought that gifts, jewelry and clothes were the most important thing in the world and I would demand them from everyone around me. But now, I'm beginning to see that being a good person and making people around you happy is much more important than getting something shiny or expensive. Who would have thought that I, Jackie Burkhart, would say something like that? Not me, but I am so glad that I realized this otherwise I would be just like my mother, and that's not a good thing.

The reason I'm telling you this is because, like I knew she would, my mom hurt Mr. Pinciotti. Donna, the Forman's, my mom, Bob and I were having dinner at a Japanese restaurant when all of a sudden asked my mother to move in with him (which if you ask me is a little too soon) and she turned him down because she was dating someone else. I found out that the other guy she was seeing was a Lincoln dealer. I admit I got a little excited at the thought that I could get a nice, pink Lincoln, but then I started thinking about how great Mr. Pinciotti is, especially after Donna reminded me of everything he's done for me when my parents weren't around.

I confronted my mom and told her how screwed up her priorities were and she really surprised me when she told Bob that she did want to be with him and agreed to move in with him. I know I didn't want them to be together but I started thinking about everything that Mr. Pinciotti's been through, with Midge leaving and his relationship with Joanne not working out. I just thought that if my mom really makes him as happy as he says, then they should be together, no matter how much Donna and I hate it, because he deserves it for being such a good guy.

Gosh, Steven would be so proud if he could only read this.

Jackie Burkhart


	148. Squeeze Box

Dear diary,

I am _so _mad right now!

Ever since my mother came back into town, she's been nothing but trouble and it didn't really bother me until today when Steven got involved. Since she was moving into the Pinciotti's house today, the guys were helping her move her stuff into Bob's room and somehow Mr. Forman and Steven saw he topless. Steven saw my mother topless and what is worst is he didn't tell me about it. God it was so embarrassing!

We were sitting in the Forman's kitchen when Bob came in and said that they saw my mom topless and you should have seen Steven. He was acting as though he didn't feel bad about what happened and even said that their timing was perfect. UGH I swear I could kill him. I mean, I'm his girlfriend and the least he could have done was tell me that he saw someone topless, especially if that someone is my mother.

I'm even more mad because that's not the worst thing that happened today. The most horrible thing was that Mrs. Forman and I went over to the Pinciotti's to tell my mother that she can't go around flashing other people's boyfriends and husbands and think it's okay. When we went into Bob's room, guess what we saw? Bob....**NAKED!**

It was the most disgusting thing in the world. There he was, this big hairy Italian man, naked. And when he saw us he said "woopsy doosy." What does that even mean? Now I have to find a way to tell Steven. And I know what you're thinking diary, that I'm in the same situation he was in after seeing my mom topless, but it's not because I certainly did not enjoy seeing Bob naked but Steven seems happy to have seen my mom's "them."

I am so going to have a talk with him about keeping secrets from me and have a talk with my mom reminding her that this isn't Mexico anymore and she needs to keep her body covered, especially around my boyfriend.

Jackie


	149. 5:15

Dear diary,

It seems as if everything around me lately has to do with weddings. There's Donna's wedding coming up soon and today Mitch (who is this little guy that has been hanging around the baement lately and is totally obsessed with Donna) invited us to the wedding of someone in his family. And that must have seriously been the most entertaining wedding I have been to.

Mitch invited Donna as his date and Eric didn't want her to go but after he "forbade" her to go, Donna said she would go (since she's a feminist and all) and then Fez and I decided to go. I would have preferred to go with Steven, but ever since the dance lessons I made him go to and after promising him that I wouldn't do anymore wedding stuff, I just couldn't ask him.

Then at the wedding, Fez met this girl who he wanted to fool around with and she was a country club girl so I gave him a few tips since I'm one myself and as soon as he acted like he had money, she was all over him. That made me start thinking about the kind of person I was when I only cared about money and thank God I'm not like that anymore. And I'm kind of mad at Fez because after all the advice I gave him, all I asked was that he help me catch the bouquet so that I could come back and show Steven, but he totally pushed me away when the bride threw it and the girl he was flirting with caught it. That bitch!

Oh and when Mitch was doing the best man speech he introduced Donna as his fiance which totally freaked her out and Eric (who was a waiter at the wedding) totally embarrassed him by telling his family that he was lying and then Mitch challenged Eric to some fight or something. I don't even know what happened but comeon, it's two little guys fighting for Donna, how stupid is that?

Jacqueline Hyde


	150. Sparks

Dear diary,

I started thinking today that Donna and Eric are getting married pretty soon. I mean I can't believe how fast the time is passing. Not too long from now, Donna is going to be Mrs. Forman, which is pretty disturbing because there's already a Mrs. Forman and I can't see Donna being like Mrs. Forman at all. Even though the wedding is approaching, a lot of things have gone wrong and I think it started after Donna decided to cut Eric off until they get married. There was the whole Eric getting busy in her house situation, then the wedding registry problem and today, Eric totally destroyed Donna's wedding dress.

You should have seen it diary it was ripped, shrunk and I'm not sure how he did it, but he somehow managed to make it grey. I felt so bad for Donna, she really did love that dress and when she came out to the Forman's driveway holding it I just got so angry at Eric, especially after she was freaking out all day thinking she lost it.

In the end though, Mr. Pinciotti really helped her out because he was nice enough to call Midge and ask her if Donna could wear her wedding dress and now Donna has a new dress. I actually like this dress better than the one she had before because it's more feminine and I'm sure Donna's going to look prettier in it. Gosh, I can't believe I'm actually caring so much about these people. I remember when I first met them back when I was dating Michael and how much I disliked them but now I couldn't be more concerned and care more for them. It really is funny how fast the time goes.

I'm going to go now and help Donna try on her new dress.

Jacqueline


	151. My Wife

Dear diary,

Guess who I saw today?

**CASEY KELSO!!**

And he is still at handsome as ever, but shhhh don't tell Steven I said that. I know he tries to be all Zen or whatever, but he's really jealous. I thought he had left town after breaking up with Donna but nope, there he was in the trailer park climbing out of some woman's window trying to not get caught by her husband. Classy right? He might be sexy, but I'm sure Donna is much better off, even if it is with Eric. Oh, you're probably wondering why I was in a trailer park in the first place. Well, Donna decided that it would be a smart idea to rent out a trailer for her and Eric to live in for a whole year after they get married. Everyone says Donna is so smart, but she should have more sense than this. There was hardly enough space to move so I don't see how she thought that was such a great idea.

Oh and we saw Casey again at Donna's bachelorette party when we went to the little club where male strippers perform. I'm telling you I have never had more fun in my life. You should have seen Mrs. Forman! She might seem innocent and like the perfect housewife inside but when those guys took their clothes off she went insane! Who would have thought it would be so much fun to hang out with a little old lady.

Well diary, I'm going to go to bed now because all the drinking I did tonight is seriously doing a number on me right now. I just can't wait until the morning already so I can call Steven and make sure nothing happened between him and some slutty stripper at Eric's barchelor party.

Jackie


	152. Going Mobile

Dear diary,

Today has been such an awful day, especially for Donna. Tonight was the wedding rehearsal, you know since they were supposed to get married tomorrow. The only thing is that Eric never showed up. There we all were, at the church waiting for Eric and Donna to show up. After some time, Donna came and we all thought "finally" since we just wanted to get it over with and go back to the party Mrs. Forman was having at her house. The only thing was that Eric didn't come with Donna.

We decided to wait a little bit for him to come, just in case something had come up or whatever other reason he had. But after two hours of waiting we just realized that he wasn't coming. Diary, you should have seen the look on Donna's face, it was heartbreaking. I know that she herself was thinking of not showing up to the rehearsal because she was having doubts about the wedding, but she did show up.

Mrs. Forman thought it would be a good idea to still have the party to try to cheer Donna up, but it really didn't work because everything reminded her of Eric, especially those bride and groom cookies, which I had the pleasure of destroying (the groom part at least). Then like halfway through the party, Eric calls and talks to Steven.

He said that he was sorry but that he wasn't coming to the wedding. He gave no explanation as to why he did what he did and he is so lucky that I don't know where he is because I would literally kill him for hurting Donna like this. God, some guys are just so selfish. How could he just leave her just when she was getting over her nerves. I feel awful because earlier today I told her how they're meant to be together and how happy they'll be. It's almost as if I jinxed the whole thing.

Diary, I really need to figure out a way to cheer Donna up, so I'm going to go talk to her now.

Jackie B. Burkhart Hyde


	153. The Seeker

**A/N: This is the last episode of season 6!! I think this is the fastest I've finished a season and God knows how hard I've been trying to make time to update as much as possible. I've been trying to finish this story for a while now, not because I'm getitng tired of it but because it's taken a lot longer than I thought and I have a few more story ideas that I want to get started with so the sooner I finish this one, the sooner I can start those up. So with that said, hope you enjoyed season 6 and get ready for #7!!**

Dear diary,

I have _so _much to tell you. I can not believe that so much can happen in a single day, but it really has. Let me start by telling you about the most exciting one. Steven found out that his real dad isn't Bud but some guy living in Milwakee. Well, Mrs. Forman was the one who found out since she was doing "reasearch" in the hospital. She came across Steven's birth certificate and it didn't say Bud Hyde but William Barnett. That's insane isn't it? Steven has a whole other family out there that he doesn't know. We all went with him today to Milwakee so he could meet his real father., but I think he got kind of nervous because right after the secretary told us to go in, he left. Yeah diary, his father has a secretary which automatically makes him an upgrade from Bud. Oh you should have seen Steven. He looked so foxy in his suit.

Alright so what else happened? Right, so Eric came back. I went in to Donna's room not too long ago and I saw them sleeping in her bed together. I'm not sure if they're back together or not, though if they're not it's only a matter of time before they are again. I still can't help but be a bit mad at Eric for ditching Donna like that and as soon as I get a chance, I will tell him off and make him feel bad for what he did.

The other thing that happened, though I'm not really sure if it's exciting, was that Midge came back to Point Place. I guess after she spoke to Donna about Eric leaving she decided to come and cheer Donna up. It's nice that she came to help her daughter out during bad times (wish I could say the same about my mother). And speaking of my mother, it should be interesting to see how she handles Midge being around, especially since she'll be staying at the Pinciotti's house also. Yup, that's definitely something I can not miss.

Well diary, as you can tell, it's been a very long day, so I'm going to bed. Until tomorrow.

Jacqueline B. Burkhart


	154. Time Is On My Side

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to apologize for the extremely long hiatus, this last few month has been so stressful in school. I'll be done with the semester Friday so I'll stop updating more often until the story is done. **

****Dear diary,

I've been thinking a lot about what happened between Donna and Eric, you know the wedding? And I just don't understand how Donna could take him back. You should see them, they're all happy and laughing togetherm it's not normal. I don't understand how she could forgive so easily. I thought she was a feminist, are they supposed to be all "I don't need a man?" I personally think that because she's a blonde now (yes, she finally decided to get rid of that icky red color thank God), she should go out and find herself a hot new man, preferably one who didn't wear a sweater vest. God what was Eric thinking?

Well, we did not do much today. I wanted to spend the day with Steven, but instead we all had to go to the water tower and find Donna's engagement ring, which she threw off the tower after Eric left her. This was all because Eric wants to do nothing with his life for a year and wanted to sell the ring for money. What a jerk right? And I can't believe Donna is actually alright with this, I mean the least he can do is let her have it after he broke her heart. Guys can be so stupid sometimes.

Oh, and I have good news. Two good news actually. One is that my mother finally realized that she and Bob are not good together and stopped dating him and moved back home and two, she asked me to go with her! I'm finally going back to my own house, and will sleep in my own bed and not a cot anymore. I am so excited diary, it's about time! I guess I should start packing then.

I'll come back later!

Jackie


	155. Lets Spend the Night Together

Dear diary,

OH MY GOSH!!! GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!?

Steven finally met his father and you will _never _have guessed it, but he's black! And not only that but he's rich!

I was so surprised, I mean who would have thought?

I know I'm excited now but when he first came over to the Forman's to meet Steven it didn't go very well. At first it did, but then he started getting the idea that the only reason Steven wanted to meet him was because he has money, which is so not true because Steven doesn't care about money. Trust me I know, that's why I don't bother him too much about buying me presents.

Anyways, I felt so bad for Steven at first because he had really high expectations for this William Barnett guy (that's Steven's father in case you didn't know) and then to have him think you're after him for money, it was so sad. Steven's perfect just the way he is and I don't think people give him enough credit. That's what I figured out today and it made me appreciate my boyfriend so much more. Luckily however, Mr. Barnett wanted to try things again and get to know Steven so he came later to take him out to eat and talk. How sweet is it that my baby finally has a daddy? I'm so happy for him.

And more exciting news, Brooke finally gave birth so Michael's a father! Actually, I'm a bit scared for the baby, I mean having Michael as a dad? I just hope he doesn't try to strap the baby to a rocket or something. I'm really happy for him and it's really funny looking back now and remembering times when I used to want to have his kids. Now I can't picture being with anyone besides Steven. It's really starting to feel like we're all growing up now. Well, I'm going to go call Steven and see how dinner with his dad went.

Jackie Hyde (Barnett?)...I wonder if Steven's going to change his last name now..


	156. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

Dear diary,

Okay, I need to address a few things regarding Michael Kelso. First, there's this new hair thing he's got going on. Michael used to have the best hair in the group, second to mine of course, and now it's all gone. Well not completely, but he got the worst haircut in the world, he looks like such a...well dad which I guess suits him since he now has a baby. And that leads me to the second thing. He now has a daughter and guess what she's named? Betsy...a fat girl's name. How could he allowed Brooke to name his child after a cow? It's sinful.

Though I think that having a child has really changed him. He went on a date with a skanky bimbo and when she wanted to make out with him he couldn't do it because he started thinking about his daughter with a guy like him in the future. I guess he's getting more responsible. Thank God too because it was about time he grew up.

Now another issue I have, not with Michael but with Steven, is that he's so stubborn. Of course that's nothing new, you know how Steven is, but after he went out with his dad he told me they had a good time getting to know each other, but then he doesn't call him. It's been three days since they last spoke and Steven refused to call Mr. Barnett. Ugh, so hardheaded. Of course I urged him to call him, and well, you know how I can be when I want someone to do something. Finally, he decided to call his dad and I can honestly say that I am happy.

Jacqueline


	157. Beast of Burden

Dear diary,

I am getting more and more proud of Steven every day. First he started shaving his beard a lot more often, then he made an effort to get to know his father and now he got a much better job working for his father at a record store. Don't get me wrong, I loved that he worked at the hotel and cooked for me all the time, but now he can actually do something that he likes, because let's be honest, second to me, music is Steven's life. I also realized that people _really _judge him the wrong way. If I had a dime for everytime someone said that Steven wouldn't do anything with his life, well..I would be as rich as I was before my dad went to pri—I mean the jungle to help those poor people. But see, Steven is a complex man, not like Eric or Michael. He doesn't really want people to think he cares, but deep down he really does.

Like today Mr. Forman's muffler shop opened and Mr. Forman offered Steven a job (which to be honest I was totally grossed out about) but then when he went to have lunch with his father, he offered Steven the job at the record store. My Steven turned down that job because he didn't want to disappoint Mr. Forman who's basically his father. Isn't that sweet? Well lucky for him Mr. Forman found out about the record store job and "fired" Steven and now he gets to work with his daddy!

Gosh, I can't believe how far he has come. I remember when all he would do was sit around the basement and fry his brain all day. I know what you're thinking, that he's been doing so much better because he's been with me...and I totally agree!

Oh diary look at the time, I should get going, I have an appointment with Fez at the salon..I heard he's got hands of an angel. Until tomorrow!

Jackie Hyde


	158. It's Only Rock and Roll

Dear diary,

So Steven finally started working for his daddy and you should see him, he is so much foxier now that he's working for a successful man. He really does clean up well. Well, at first he wanted to wear jeans and a t-shirt, which he actually did wear. Lucky for him though I followed him to his office (which is super cute by the way) and brought him a suit and tie along with his lunch. I know I'm a good girlfriend, no need to tell me. His first day was pretty stressful because when he came back to the Forman's his tie was loose, his hair even wilder than ever and he just looked so tired. My poor baby, I felt so bad.

He seems to be liking it a lot more now and I'm not sure what he's doing at work, but he seems more relaxed, almost as though he's not doing much at work. I think I should start popping in more often and check to see if there are any skanky whores working there because if there are, they need to know that Steven Hyde is off limits. I think I can do that. I am, afterall, the boss's son's girlfriend.

Oh and remind me to talk to Donna about finding herself a new and better boyfriend. Can you believe Eric is still doing this stupid year-off thing? He's just wasting his time and Donna's time as well. She needs to find a boyfriend who works that way he can get her pretty things everyday. Which also reminds me, I need to start talking to Steven about buying me gifts now that he has a good job.

I have to go now diary. We're all going over to try and find Fez. See Michael gave Fezzie a box full of playboys (stupid right?) well as you can imagine, none of us have really seen Fez in a few days and I'm honestly a bit worried about him, because Fez is a pervert (nothing new there) and I'm scared he might hurt himself..well, you know know what he would be doing.

Jackie


	159. Rip This Joint

Dear diary,

Today was such a fun day. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but I had a pretty good time. Today, Mrs. Forman threw herself a "confidence party." It's one of the parties where you have people over to boost up your self-esteem. I had one of those a few years ago, not that I needed more self-esteem because let's be honest, I'm pretty much perfect and don't need anymore confidence, but it was good just hanging out with Steven. Oh yeah, it was only Steven and me because everyone else went with Eric to trench old man Shinsky's yard. We were watching Mrs. Forman's friends telling stories about her and then all of a sudden, Steven started telling me about his job and something about flowcharts and I'm telling you he was sexier than ever! I almost couldn't contain myself.

Later that night, Donna and Fez came back to the basement and started telling us about Eric being in jail after mooning poor old man Shinsky. I really feel sad for that old man, having to see Eric's white shiny butt at night. He's probably going to have nightmares for days now. I'm just happy that Steven is done with his criminal ways and is now a corporate man. In like two years I can see us living in a beautiful house with a large yard where our kids can play. We should probably get a dog too, remind me to run that by Steven. I really can't wait for that to happen, I just wish Steven would hurry up and realize that I am the only person he's meant to be with. Until he does, I'll just keep bothering him and telling him that I am. Oh, hold on diary, the phone's ringing.

Oh my gosh, I have to go now diary. Steven got locked up in jail and I have to go bail him out. I guess I spoke too soon. I should just leave him there so he learns his lesson. He's lucky I'm trying to make him see how great a girlfriend I am. Ugh, my boyfriend needs to stop this criminal phase of his. Bye diary.

Jackie Burkhart


	160. Mother's Little Helper

Dear diary,

Stupid Donna gave me a bruise when we were fighting at the Hub and it really hurts. Oh you might want to know why we were fighting. Don't worry, we're still friends (as soon as I give her a bruise too). See, it all started when we were in the basement and Steven and Eric were play fighting while me and Donna sat on the couch watching them. Then all of a sudden they said that girls can't playfight like guys because we take things too seriously and we would probably end up fighting for real. Donna and I, wanting to prove that we could so playfight without taking it seriously decided to do it. The only problem is that Donna is like twice as big as me and almost manly. Seriously diary, she's way too aggressive, now she knows why I call her lumberjack. Had Steven not been there to separate us she would have probably sat on me and killed me.

Everytime after that we pretty much went at it. That was how my day was spent, fighing with Donna trying to get back at her for this morning.

It almost sucks that girls really can't play fight like the guys. It's not like I would want to anyways but if I did I wouldn't be able to because I'll most likely get mad and start fighting for real. That's how you know that girls are just much more complex than guys. Honestly, that's the only reason they can go around hitting each other and thinking it's a game. The guys have play fighting and sports and we have shopping and Cosmo, that's just how we bond not like a bunch of poor people hitting each other. Besides if I did want to playfight and have it be fun, I'll just go to Steven. Because seriously, what girl wants another girl touching her? That's what boyfriends are for.

Well diary, I'm going to go think of a way to get Donna back and give her a bruise. I should probably go find a way to make this bruise disappear first.

Jacqueline


	161. Angie

Dear diary,

Okay so there is a lot I have to tell you today so get ready:

First there's Steven's sister. Yeah sister; his new famiy is just getting bigger and bigger everyday. When we first met her I really liked her. She's pretty, has really nice clothes and brought cupcakes for us. I was excited that Steven's new family was nice _and _rich. Then, all of a sudden, she started being a total bitch and started threatening Steven about him quitting his job because she worked hard and went to college and blah blah blah. I almost kicked her ass. How dare she tell Steven that he's not as good as her just because he didn't go to college and grew up poor. It's not his fault his real father wasn't around and his mom married a drunk and slept around the whole state. One mistake she made though was underestimate my Steven. He may not have a math degree but he sure knows how to screw people over. That's why he gave me total freedom to go to the office and tell everyone that Angie was a total whore during college. I had so much fun doing it too! In the end, she left him alone and Steven even got a job co-managing a record store (how exciting right?), so everything worked out and I even think Steven appreciates me more.

Now for the incredibly embarrassing news. Eric Forman, Donna's boyfriend, the son of hardass Red Forman, is a roller skater. Yes. He wears tiny shorts, rainbow suspenders and roller skates with a bunch of total weirdos. It was so bad I felt ashamed for him, and you know I never feel bad for anyone. Although I think the one I should really feel bad for here is Donna. Having a sissy, roller skating boyfriend must be awful. Thank God my boyfriend is as manly as it gets.


	162. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Dear diary,

My boyfriend is officially the co-manager of a record store! I always knew that with a little direction, Steven would make it really far and thanks to me (and a little help from his new dad) he is a successful businessman. You should see all the ideas he had for the store. He made a little area where you can go and just sit there and listen to music. Donna says it looks like Eric's basement but I don't see it. She's totally jealous that my boyfriend is becoming a huge success and hers is a bummy Stix listener. Yeah just when you thought Eric couldn't get any lamer, he gets tickets to a Stix concert. I really _really _need to tell Donna to get a new boyfriend.

Then, when Angie forgot to order bins to put the records in (which shows that she isn't as smart as she thinks she is) Steven made the decision to get some milk crates to put them in that way the customers would find them a lot easier. My boyfriend is really innovative, the only problem was that we needed a lot of milk crates and since it was late on Thanksgiving everything was closed. We ended up having to steal them after Donna spent like 20 minutes distracting the milkman (and by distracting I mean totally flirting with him) and even makeout with him....ever!

This was a pretty alright Thanksgiving, even if we ended the night listening to Stix. We didn't get to each Mrs. Forman's food like usual because Bob had finished it by the time we got back but I was thankful that I got to spend it with Steven.

Well Happy Thanksgiving to you diary!

Jackie Hyde


	163. Surprise, Surprise

Dear diary,

Michael Kelso is seriously asking for Steven to kill him.

Fez was telling me that Angie went on a date with Michael, which as you can imagine did not sit well with Steven. You can only imagine how upset he was when he found out that his sister, who's only been in town for a month, went out with Kelso (who although good looking, is just a total idiot.) Well, if you thought that was bad, imagine how much worse he took it when Michael went to the basement and told Steven that he slept with Angie. I am so glad I wasn't there when Michael told him because I can only imagine how mad Steven must have gotten and when Steven gets mad, especially at Michael, I would want to stay away. It also didn't help that Eric kept making fun of the situation bringing up how much fun Steven used to make of him after Michael slept with Laurie (which really isn't funny because he cheated on me with that skank). Of course Eric took advantage that Steven was now in the same position.

And I can't believe Angie, I mean no offense but doesn't really know Michael too well. They only went on one date and she already slept with him? It took me years to sleep with Michael even when we were together. There should be a club made up of guys whose sisters Michael has slept with. I'm sure that would be a pretty big club though. My ex-boyfriend is such a tool, thank goodness I found someone better.

Being the great girlfriend that I am, I decided to make him peanut butter chocolate cookies (which Mrs. Forman told me he loves) to cheer him up. They did not really come out too well. Okay, okay they were really hard and he used them to throw at Eric and Fez, but I know he appreciated that I at least tried. I'm even thinking about asking Mrs. Forman to teach me to cook a few of Steven's favorite meals so I can make him feel better if he's ever sad or mad like today.


	164. Winter

Dear diary,

Before I start telling you about my awful day, I want to wish you a merry Christmas, I'm sure yours was much better than mine.

It started off as an okay day. No it started off as a really good day. I was really excited because Mrs. Forman was making cookies for the Ladies of Point Place's party and you know how much I want to be a LOP. They're just so glamorous and they have the perfect lives. Oh and they're married which is like my only goal at the moment. Well Donna and I were helping Mrs. Forman decorate the cookies and everything was going great until I reminded Steven that he agreed to go with me and he totally flaked on me. He knows how important this party is to me and he backed out on his promise. And you want to know why he didn't want to go with me? He didn't want to go because he preferred to stay in the stupid basement with out stupid friends to play with stupid toys. Ugh here I was thinking that he was finally growing up and becoming a mature man and he starts acting like a little kid. And on Christmas! This is the one day where he should give me what I want.

That's not even the worst part. Because he didn't come with me to the party, I got stuck sitting at the SLOPs table. THE SLOPS! It was awful diary, they were old and fat and uggos. Gosh you should have heard them, complaining about not having a man or children, it was awful!

Then, when the party is almost done, he comes in and when I told him that he needs to grow up and that I need to know that I need to know that our future is fine, he basically says that life with me will be crap. What am I supposed to think, if the person I love chooses toys over spending time with me? How do I know that he'll grow up and be able to take care of me? I just don't know what to do, it's gotten to the point where I don't think Steven and I are going to make it in the end, and the thought really kills me inside.

Jackie


	165. Don't Lie To Me

Dear diary,

I don't know. I don't know. I don't know.

Those are not the three words I want to think about when I'm thinking about my relationship. I want to think of I love you or you are beautiful, not I don't know..but that's all I ever get, all I would have ever gotten. That's why I had to break up with Steven. Yeah, I know, _again. _This time though it feels so real because it's not just some misunderstanding, it's because we just want very different things for our futures. I want to be married, have a beautiful house where my children can grow up and be happy. I want a real family, and I want all of it with Steven. I thought that's what he wanted also since he's never had that and I was sure that he was starting to see that we are great together, but he couldn't even assure me that someday it will happen. It's not like I asked him to marry me today diary, all I wanted was for him to say that in the future we will have the house and the kids and the family that neither of us had but deserve. Why can't he accept that happiness is in the cards for him? For us?

God it hurts so badly diary. You know I love Steven more than anyone I've even known and you know I am willing to give him my all, but it just never seems to be enough for him. He's so damn guarded all the time and no matter how hard I try to prove myself, it's as though I can't break that wall he's built against the world. And as much as I love him, I'm just exhausted. I don't know how much longer I can keep trying to show him that I won't hurt him and that I just want to be happy with him. Why is it so hard for us? I see Eric and Donna and even Stacy Wanamaker and her husband with their baby on the way and I just don't know why it's so easy for them to be in love and be happy but for Steven and I it's a constant struggle, a constant fight.

I hate thinking it, but I really think that Steven and I pushed each other as far as we can be pushed and that this is truly it. It's as if everything that's been working against us in our relationship and even our lives has won and maybe it's time to throw in the towel and call this what it is: a relationship with no hope or future. Maybe that's just better for both of us.


	166. Can't You Hear Me Knocking?

Dear diary,

Today was a pretty good day. I've been so upset about my break up with Steven that I haven't been wanting to do anything but stay home, but today I went to the basement (Steven was there of course which made it harder for me) but I decided to go to some Karate class with Donna. At first I was not really excited for it because not only do you sweat (well not me because I don't sweat) but it's such a feminist thing to do, and you know how those feminists are. Well, since I didn't want to just sit home and be sad I decided to try it and you know what? It was really fun. I released so much stress and anger I didn't know I had inside.

I have to thank Donna for getting me to open up because when we first got there I didn't really want to try it. Maybe if the uniforms were better (white with a yellow belt? I mean come on!). After a while though, Donna started bringing up Steven and how I started thinking about his "I don't know" habit and how he basically doesn't want to marry me and I swear, all my emotions just poured out and I became a total badass. I think I really hurt the instructor though.

The only downside to today was Donna and I got chased by a pack of dogs who were just running loose in the street. And of course you can assume that the guys had something to do with it. They said something about the White House and a deathray...I'm not sure what that has to do with them releasing a bunch of dogs, so I won't even ask get into how stupid they are, especially that jerk Steven Hyde.


	167. Street Fighting Man

Dear diary,

I had no idea that breaking up with someone could be so hard. I mean, I broke up with Michael a lot when we were together but looking back at our relationship, it just was not as serious as I thought it was. What we had was kind of like a phase everyone goes through in high school, when you think the person you're with is who you'll be with for the rest of your life...and then you grow up. And I did grow up, a lot. And maybe that's why this break up with Steven hurts so much. Our relationship was so different from the one with Michael. It felt so real, almost everlasting you know? I honestly thought he was the one I would be with forever, and I'm no so sure now. However, I realized today when we were all at the Packers game, that I still really love him. These past few days I've tried to make myself believe that he's a horrible person and that I should hate him for wasting my time, but I don't believe that. I was trying so hard to make him jealous by flirting with other guys and acting as though I didn't care about him anymore, but the more I did that the more I realized how much I care about him and that made me so sad. I had to leave my seat and go somewhere just so he wouldn't see me break down.

I can't figure out how he keeps this hold on me and how he can hurt me so badly, yet I can't hate him. Then when we got back from the game he was nice to me. Tonight was the first time we said a couple of words to each other since the break up and he was nice to me. I almost stayed around just to hang out with him and have it be like it was before we broke up, but I kept thinking to myself that things aren't going to change so easily and that just because he's nice to me now, doesn't mean he sees me in his future. That's what I hate about growing up, you start strong relationships and you learn what love truly is, and the more you do that, the more your risking getting your heart totally and completely crushed, and that's exactly what happened.

I always hear people say that it's better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all...I guess those people never got their hearts broken.

Well, I'm really tired diary, good night.

Jacqueline


	168. It's All Over Now

Dear diary,

I know you're probably getting bored with all this talk about Steven lately, but I can't help it. I know I said that I should just give up on our relationship and move on, but it's so hard. We were together for so long that I just can't help but love him. It sucks even more because everything reminds me of him. If I go to the Hub I start having fantasies about us getting married or remember all the times we just sat there, eating with everyone having a good time. If I go to the water tower, I remember him holding me while we watched Michael fall to the ground below. And of course there's the basement. Everything there reminds me of him. Today, I went there and out of habit sat on his chair and when I realized what I was doing, I almost started to cry.

I told Fez that I still love Steven and he told me to go talk to him and when I was too afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way Fez adviced me to start off with a vague comment...but he just didn't seem interested. He just walked away and started yelling at some old lady about some shoes she had to put back on. I guess he's really moved on already. How can he be over me so fast? I guess he must have never really loved me like he said he did.

I guess I really have no other choice now but to move on and find something to focus on so I can stop crying all the damn time...Like I'm doing no. Oh God, I'm going to go now.

Good night diary.

Jackie Burkhart


	169. On With The Show

Dear diary,

Yesterday had to be the most embarrassing of my life but today was the most incredible day. You know it has always been my dream to be on television. Well, I went to the public access channel and asked to get a slot for my own show and they said yes! I was so excited that my dream was finally coming true and that I found something to get my mind off Steven. The only problem was that on the first show, I froze. It was all Donna's fault for telling me that thousands of people would be watching me. I mean I knew eventually that many people would watch me, but whatever happened to starting off slowly?

Anyways, of course I was upset because I thought that I really had nothing going for me and I realized just how alone I really am. I'm still a bit sad about being lonely, but I won't let that ruin my great day. I went over to the basement to look for Donna so she could cheer me up and then Angie grabbed a piece of my hair and cut it off! What a bitch right? She's lucky I was so upset because I would have seriously killed her for ruining my perfect locks.

Well let me get to the good part. Today, I decided that I should give the show another try and told myself a million times to not be afraid and just go for it, and that is exactly what I did and it went AMAZING! I did so good, didn't freeze once. I even had Michael come on and do the 'slut or not' segment which went surprisingly well considering Michael was there. Then when I finished the show Steven came to congratulate me and it felt so good to know he supports me even if we are not together. Gosh I really am proud of myself. I didn't think I would be able to do something like this on my own, but I diid and I feel better than ever.

Well, I'm going to go make an appointment at the salon and see if they can fix my hair, and then I might just go over and kick Angie's ass.

Jackie B. Burkhart


	170. Down The Road Apiece

Dear diary,

SOOO Steven and I are back together!

I know you're probably thinking "again?" Yes again diary and I could not be happier. I know I was happy when I did my show on my own and felt really proud of myself, but I just love him too much to not give our relationship another chance. Let me tell you how it happened.

We were in the basement earlier with Michael and Fez who decided they had to go to do one of their idiotic things as usual. Of course it was really awkward with just Steven and me there because we had not been left alone since the break up so we had to figure out how to be civil to each other. Well, later on Fez came and for some reason he started trying to help us get over our problems by reminding us of the good times we had and of the reasons we got together in the first place.

You can not believe how many memories came flooding back of things Steven and I have done together. Everything from the date we had on Veterans day to the Christmas dance at school just reminded me of why it is that I love him so much. But then Fez started saying how wrong our relationship was and how we couldn't get back together because it would be wronger..and that was just incredibly hot. I'm not sure why it turned me on so much, but I guess Steven felt the same way because next thing you know, we were making out on the couch and all these emotions kept rushing back and I am just happy. Gosh, I can't even begin to describe how much I really missed him. I didn't know I missed him so much until I kissed him again...he really is a great kisser.

I should go over there now. I know it's late but I have a huge urge to kiss my boyfriend again (AHHH it feels so great to call him that!)

Jackie Hyde


	171. Oh Baby We Got A Good Thing Going

Dear diary,

Today was such a great day with Steven. We went to some auto show, which normally I would hate going to because all it is is a bunch of car companies in one place selling car things. They should at least have some jewelry or clothes somewhere so the women who go there have some fun. They also have these whores standing around in bikinis flirting with whoever walks by and taking pictures. They're lucky they didn't flirt with Steven because I would have really hurt then.

Steven and I went with Mr. And Mrs. Forman and I don't think Mrs. Forman had such a good time, though I think it's mostly because Red left her alone and was taking pictures with the bikini whore. I know I would be mad. And on top of being alone she had to watch Steven be a great boyfriend and plan the whole day with me. He even bought me a funnel cake and called me his chick. That alone made this whole car trip worth it. He's really making an effort to be a good boyfriend ever since we got back together. Not that he was a bad boyfriend before, but now we spend more time together and he seems to pay more attention, not like before where I would talk and he would pretend to listen, but really wasnt.

It really was a great day. Steven's day got better because Leo came back. You remember Leo, he was Steven's boss at the Foto Hut...The dirty hippy? Yeah him. I know Steven really cares a lot about Leo and that Leo's a good person even if he doesn't know what's going on around him half the time. I'm just glad Steven has one more person to turn to.

Mrs. Steven Hyde


	172. Who's Been Sleeping Here?

Dear diary,

Steven and I are **on fire! **Not only are we spending a lot of time together making our relationship better, and not only are we the best looking couple who also happen to win pretty much anything, but today Michael made us Betsy's godparents. Yes now we are god parents. Now I'll be honest, when Michael came in and told us that Brooke let him pick Betsy's god parents I thought he was going to choose Donna and Eric. I mean they've been together for like ever and their squares so it's a safe pick. I think Donna and Eric thought they were going to get picked also, but then Michael said that the reason he chose me and Steven is because he thinks we're going to be together longer and are a safer choice. Can you believe that someone thinks we're going to be together longer than Eric and Donna?

I know it sounds insane and not just because Michael said it but because there was never a doubt in my mind that Eric and Donna would make it, they always do. And after my break up with Steven I was sure Michael wouldn't pick us, but now that I think about it we are the safer bet. Even though we have broken up a couple of times, we always get back together and this time it's better than ever. Also, we're actually doing something with our lives- Steven has the record store and I'm graduating soon and have my public access show while Donna is working at the radio station (which is good don't get me wrong) but Eric? He hasn't done anything in a year.

Let's be honest, I wouldn't want my child's god father to be a lazy bum who can't figure out what to do with his life.

God Steven and I are really doing great and this godparents thing is just bringing us so much closer. Maybe it's the push we need to start figuring out our future together. I won't mention it now because we're still just getting over the break up, but one of these days. In the mean time I'll have fun buying matching outfits for me and Betsy, that's what good godmothers do after all. I am SO excited!

Jackie Burkhart-Hyde


	173. Gimme Shelter

Dear diary,

I, Jackie Burkhart, have finally graduated from high school and couldn't be happier. I mean, I liked high school. Cheerleading helped me make a lot of friends so I was popular, most girls were jealous of me when I was dating Michael and when I started dating Steven, everyone respected me or were scared to get near me. I did a lot of growing up there and learned a lot about myself and how to treat people better and not be so selfish. Adults say that the reason we go to school is to learn, take tests and go to college. Well, I did learn and took tests, but neither of these had to do with math or science or English. It was more about life.

I learned to trust people and open up and let people into my life. I learned to ask for help and not be the little rich girl who was too proud to let others know when something was wrong. I learned how to love, and not just once, but twice.

Then the tests were the hardest of all. My love was tested in more ways than one. My strength was also, especially after my parents left. The biggest test I've probably taken was the one about being a good person, but I don't think I've finished that one, because every single day I learn something new about myself and the people around me.

Now, I'm not too sure about college, it's not something that's in the books for me right now. Maybe in the future...The future. It seems pretty scary now that my days aren't a routine anymore. Now I'm really on my own and have to figure out what it is I want to do with my life. I'm just glad that I have great people who are there supporting me, and an amazing boyfriend who I know will always help me if I need it.

It really seems like we are all growing up and taking the next step in our lives. Eric decided to become a teacher, Michael and Fez are moving in together, Donna is still being Donna (that's a compliment I swear) and Steven...Well Steven will always be Steven, and that's more than okay with me.

So congratulations to me and let's see what's coming up next.

Jacqueline Hyde


	174. 2120 So Michigan Avenue

Dear diary,

I want to start off by saying that old people should not have sex. EVER. Okay maybe not never, but if they have to have sex they should do it at their own house where no one else can see them doing it because that's just gross. The reason I'm saying this is because today Steven and I went over to Michael and Fez's new apartment and when we were in the middle of deciding who gets the bigger room, Michael ran to the room and when he opened the door, Mr. And Mrs. Forman were doing it on the bed. How old are they! I can't even believe they're still having sex, especially since Mr. Forman had that heart attack a while ago. Isn't that dangerous or something? Gosh, how disgusting.

Okay I need to stop talking about it because I just keep thinking about it so I'm just going to tell you why we were deciding who gets the bigger room. See, the main reason Fez and Michael moved into the apartment was because Brooke is letting Michael stay with Betsy on the weekends and since Michael's house is like a war zone, he had to find some place safe he could take her to. Well, somehow Fez ended up with the bigger room because he told Michael it was haunted (which you wouldn't think Michael would buy, but he did of course) and so when Michael realized he was tricked, he wanted the room.

Steven and I, being the great friends that we are decided to judge them like a Miss America pageant, minus the swimsuit part because Fez is just a perv. I must say, I learned a lot about them today. Like did you know Fez can play the xylophone? And Michael is actually really sweet and seems to be growing up. Well, Steven and I couldn't really figure out who should win so Steven had them race to the room..which then led to them seeing the Forman's doing it. You know, Steven is pretty good at burning people. He does it even when he doesn't know he's going to do it. My boyfriend is so talented.

Jackie B. Hyde


	175. 2000 Light Years From Home

Dear diary,

Alright diary, I have good news and bad news.

I'll start with the good news because it's a shorter story. I was at the record store today and Angie came in and told Steven she got a promotion in Milwakee. Both Steven and I didn't know why Angie got the promotion and Steven did it. Sure she works harder than Steven, but he's the one who knows about music and even though he intimidates some of the customers, he's really helpful. You should see him working, it's really exciting (as long as no one asks for the Little River Band, he's a good worker).

Well we went to see Steven's dad and ask him why he gave Angie the promotion and he basically said that Angie doesn't work very well with the people and that's the reason he's moving her to Milwakee which, if you're keeping up, leaves Steven with the store here. Got it? STEVEN IS THE MANAGER OF GROOVES. Not just the "co" manager anymore but _only _manager. He owns a record store which means I own a record store too! Oh we are going to be rich!

Now for the bad news. It doesn't really have to do with me but Donna called me not too long ago and she told me that Eric doesn't have money to pay for teacher's college because Red spent it and that's why he's going to go teach in Africa. You heard me right, Africa. Now I'm not too great in geography or whatever, but that's really far! She said that if he went there to teach for a year, they would pay for his school when he comes back. She was crying when she said it, but I'm pretty sure she said a year. That's just such a long time and I can't believe Eric would make that decision without talking to Donna first.

I asked her if that meant they're broken up and she said no, but honestly diary, how are they supposed to stay together when they're so far away. I know I've said that they make it through anything, but I don't see how they can be okay after this. I know you'll probably think I'm being stupid or something, but I'm a little scared about what's going to happen to everyone once Eric leaves. I mean, Donna will probably fall apart and Steven's losing his best friend for a year... I don't see how any good can come out this. I just hope Eric knows what he's doing because I sure as hell don't understand his decision.

Jackie


	176. Take It Or Leave It

**A/N: Oh here it is...the beginning of the end :(**

Dear diary,

I'm not really sure what I'm doing anymore. It seems that every time Steven and I are heading in a good direction, he pulls back and we end up exactly where we started, and like an idiot I keep trying to make everything perfect. I just don't think we're going to work. I know you're probably wondering what happened, especially since everything's been going so great lately. Well, a network in Chicago saw my show and they loved it. I got a call earlier and they offered me a job. You know this has always been my dream and just having had graduated from high school it's a wonderful opportunity that not a lot of people get.

You also know how much I love Steven and how I'm willing to sacrifice everything to be with him. But there's always that issue we have about planning a future together. Actually that's a problem Steven has because I am more than ready to fully commit myself to him forever. I just don't understand why it's so hard for him to do the same. Well, I went over to the basement to tell him that I needed a decision from him: marriage or breaking up for good.

I gave him enough time to figure out what he wanted to do and next thing I know Eric is walking into Donna's house and tells me that Steven is passed out in some wearhouse. That's what he does when he has to think of a future with me, drink until he can't do anything anymore. I just realized that it really isn't going to happen for us and I can't be the one who puts all the effort all the time. So I'm leaving. This is the hardest thing I've had to do because Steven is my everything, but I can't keep wasting anymore of my time in a relationship that just isn't going anywhere. If he really loves me, then he would have made the decision right when I asked him.

I just have to take the next step in my life and hope that I can be happy.

Jackie


	177. Short and Curlies

Dear diary,

How is it that even when my dreams are beginning to come true Steven manages to hurt me? I've finally got the job I have always wanted and my life is starting to make some sense but what do I keep thinking about? Steven and his stupid "have a good trip" comment. It's like a broken record, have a good trip, have a good trip, HAVE A GOOD TRIP. God why does he have to be like that? I know he has the right to be mad because I left without saying good-bye and maybe he's mad because I didn't wait for his answer but this was his second chance to tell me that he wants to make a commitment to me and that he actually sees a future with me and again, he couldn't give me that. I guess we really just don't belong together.

I sure know how to pick them huh diary? And here I was thinking he was different from Michael and that after everything we've gone through he would change his mind and actually want to marry me.

You know what scares me the most though? That I think this might actually be the end of our relationship. I'm not sure that we'll be able to figure out a way to be together, especially now that I'll be living in Chicago. I know I told him I needed him to commit to me, but I don't think I want him out of my life. I love Steven and I can't see myself without him and I guess it would be better to be with him and not be married than not be with him at all.

But then part of me knows that I wouldn't be happy and that I would just be settling for someone who might not be the one for me. Donna once said that love isn't enough, and maybe she's right. Oh I hate it when she's right and I hate Steven for being so damn afraid of the future. I guess I made the right decision by choosing Chicago. Who knows, I might even find the guy who's right for me there.

Jackie


	178. Till The Next Goodbye

Dear diary,

Welcome to Chicago, also known as the city from hell!

God I have once again managed to ruin my relationship with Steven and all because I was feeling lonely and asked Michael to keep me company. You probably want me to tell you the who story.

You see, Michael drove me to the hotel and when he was about to leave I realized that I didn't know anyone in this city and I would have to start my life all over, with no money, no boyfriend and no friends. That's scary diary, just think about it. Well, I conviced Michael to stay with me just so I can have a familiar friend around as I get settled. It's not that I wanted him to stay forever, even just one night would have done. We had a little fun, just going out to eat and exploring the city so I would know where things were when he went back to Point Place and you can probably guess that things just went downhill from there.

We came back to the hotel and Michael went out for a while and I just sat at the hotel room reading magazines when all of a sudden the door opens and guess who walks in?

STEVEN.

God diary, you have no idea how happy I was to see him. I have missed him so much and knowing that he came all the way out here to be with me made me realize that he truly loves me and how much I love him and just when I told him we should go take a walk Michael walks in...wearing only a towel and talking about doing it. I have no idea why he didn't have clothes on and I swear we were not going to _do it _but you can only imagine what Steven thought.

You know he's always worried about Michael and me, ever since that whole thing with Annette and Mrs. Forman's father's funeral. I know he doesn't trust me but this just made it worst and before I could explain what was going on, he took off.

Now I just have no idea what to do, if I should wait and see if he comes back after taking some time to cool off or go after him. I'm really afraid though because knowing Steven he's probably going to do something stupid.

God I hope this isn't like the thing with the nurse because this is just a misunderstanding and Steven has to know that I wouldn't do anything like that because I love him and Michael means nothing to me anymore. I just hope this doesn't ruin our relationship for good.

Jacqueline

**A/N: I have been putting these last few chapters off because I know that the worst is yet to come and I am dreading doing season 8. I was actually debating writing it or not, but I figured I should finish what I started. I'll just try to get it over with as soon as possible, so I'll try to put up the last 22 chapter up within the next 3-4 days...so look out for all those updates :)**


	179. Bohemian Rhapsody

**A/N: So this marks the beginning of season 8...Since it was my least favorite season (and pretty much everyone else's) I'm just going to try and finish it as fast and painlessly as possible. So here it is..Season 8.  
**

Dear diary,

My whole world is completely over and I can't stop crying long enough to do anything about it. Steven is married. He came back today from Vegas and I tried to explain what happened in Chicago with Michael and I and I was trying so hard to fix our relationship, especially after Michael told me that Steven went to Chicago to propose. Then, all of a sudden, this blonde bimbo rings the Forman's doorbell and she tells him they're married and now I just don't know what to do. How can he do that to me?

I can undestand that he was mad because he thought I was going to sleep with Michael but how can he just go to Vegas and marry someone he doesn't even know when he couldn't even promise me a future together? And get this, she's a stripper. A STRIPPER! I gave him everything and I put myself out there and once again I get my heart broken, only this time is worse because I really love him and I was willing to give up my dreams for him.

I can't believe he really just throw away all these years we've been together. It hurts so badly, knowing that it's really over between us. I never thought it would end like this, hell I didn't think it would end at all. I really thought we would overcome all of our problems and that Chicago was just the last problem we would have before finally deciding to spend our lives together. I thought he would realize how much I love him. I guess that was just wishful thinking.

-J


	180. Somebody To Love

Dear diary,

God I can't stop thinking about this whole thing with Steven and his stupid wife. Wife...what a joke. How can some random skank come in and take the last name I've been wanting for years. Samantha Hyde. UGH I can't believe this! I can't even begin to understand how things went downhill so quickly. The whole thing was because of a goddamn misunderstanding. If he would have let me explain what was going on in the hotel room, we would still be together. This is like the whole nurse incident again, and I would think that Steven would have learned from that and tried to talk about things instead of jumping to conclusions and taking off like he did.

What hurts the most is that he didn't even fight for our relationship. He just let her stay. I'm not sure why I'm surprised, it's not like he ever fought for us anyways, I should have seen it coming. And why is it that every time my heart gets broken, there's a blonde whore involved. Pam Macy, Annette and now this bitch.

Then I started thinking that I shouldn't just sit around and cry about Steven, because God knows he's not upset about it now that he has a bimbo wife, so I decided to go out with Donna and Fez. You should have seen how great I looked, but then I ended up flashing the whole stupid bar and making a complete fool of myself. And now I'm sitting here with a horrible hang over feeling so ashamed and heart broken and I just don't know what to do. It feels like I have nothing left, no boyfriend, no job, nothing. How did my life come to this? The worst part is that Michael and Steven think it's funny. But you know what, I'll show them. From now on, I'm going to be happy without a stupid guy.

Jackie Burkhart


	181. You're My Best Friend

**A/N: ugh this is awful! I watch every episode before writing the chapters but seeing Randy and Samantha makes me cringe every time. God I hate this season. And did it bother anyone else that they changed the intro part from the car to the basement circle?**

Dear diary,

First thing's first, remind me to kick Donna's ass later. She invited me to a sleepover and I thought it was really nice of her to do this because it would cheer me up after the crappy week I've had, what with Steven being married to a stupid whore and all. I was getting really excited to spend time with Donna when all of a sudden guess who walks in? Steven's stripper wife. Apparently Donna invited her so we could get to know each other. I don't want to get to know that bitch, I hate her. I can't believe Donna would think that was a good idea, she's supposed to be smart. God if this were happening to her I wouldn't be inviting Eric's wife to a sleepover and trying to be friends with her, I would be right next to Donna kicking her ass! Some friend.

Oh and it was even worst when the stripper asked Donna why she was friends with me and it took Donna like 20 minutes to think of an answer. Granted she called me her best friend, which kind of made up for it, but still she should know why she's my friend. I know why I'm friends with her. She's smart and a really nice person and even if her clothes are manly she's always been there for me and has helped me out in a lot of problems. How come it was so hard for her to come up with an answer?

I know it shouldn't bother me but it does. It's like now that the stripper's in the picture everyone is accepting her and completely forgetting how much pain I'm in. I would never do that to a friend in my situation. Maybe I'm just a better friend than the rest of them..or maybe I let myself believe that they actually cared about me.

Jackie


	182. Misfire

Dear diary,

Oh my gosh these last two days have been so crazy you will probably not believe me. Okay so today was the Forman's 25th wedding anniversary (really sweet I know) and we were all there celebrating it, because you know Mrs. Forman loves throwing parties. Well, when they made their speech thanking us and whatever, Michael comes up to me with a balloon and proposes. When I say proposes I don't mean that he proposed we go strap ourselves to a rocket, but he proposed marriage to me. Crazy right? I bet you didn't even see that coming.

Fez told me yesterday that Michael told him that he wanted to marry me and that he was going to ask me today. At first I thought it was such a great idea. I mean I started out with Michael and then was with Steven and in that time we grew a little (me more than Michael of course) and now we would be together again, right back where we started. That sounded good, but then I really started thinking about how I didn't want to end up right where I started. I've been through so much in a matter of three years and I just can't go back to the girl I was before.

Don't get me wrong, I love Michael to death and now that Steven and I are not together anymore and probably won't be together ever again, it makes some sense that I end up with Michael because he was my first love, even if it was just young love, but we are just in very different places in our lives. He's a father now and that should be his first priority and I just got out of a long relationship and I'm still trying to heal and figure out what's next for me. That's why I said no.

You know how much I love the idea of getting married, but maybe Steven was right about us not being ready yet. Granted that idiot got married to a whore anyways, but I'm beginning to think that I have a lo learn about myself first before I settle down with anyone. Don't tell anyone but this is probably the proudest I've felt about myself in a really long time because I feel like I'm really growing up now, and I like this feeling.

Jackie B.


	183. Stone Cold Crazy

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let everyone know of a forum that a few of our favorite authors here on put together where we get to know each other better and discuss different aspects of the show as well as story ideas. It is really great and I encourage everyone to go check it out. I'll post the link here as well as on my profile under the June 5th update. If it does not work, message me and I'll be happy to send it to you.  
Here's the link (delete all spaces between the letters) :  
h t t p : / / s 1 . z e t a b o a r d s . c o m / T h a t 7 0 s F a n F i c B o a r d / f o r u m / 1 5 9 0 7 2 1 /**

Dear diary,

So I'm finally getting my life back on track. Who cares that the guy I loved went off to marry a stripper? This is the new and improved Jackie Burkhart, but still as beautiful as ever. The first step was getting my own place, but since I can't afford my own place right now, I'm settling for being Fez's roommate. You're probably thinking that he's a little pervy and will probably steal my underwear...and he probably will, but that's why I put an extra lock on my bedroom door.

Fez is actually a pretty good roommate, except for today when he brought over crazy Caroline. You remember her? She's Fez's ex-girlfriend who is completely insane. Yeah well I guess they ran into each other and he invited her over. He probably should have told her I was his roommate because when she found out that I'm living here too she totally freaked not like she used to freak out before, but even worst. I'm not sure how it's possible but she's crazier and scarier than she was before, and trust me that's saying _a lot!_

It serves Fez right though for making me stay in the room while he tried to "do it" with her. I think this definitely calls for some apartment rules, Fez needs to know that I can not entertain myself like he can, I'm not a pervert or a foreigner.

Oh and you should have seen the way she went off when Donna came over and she found out I live here. Oh yeah, Donna apparently got Steven's whory wife to take naked pictures of her to send to Eric and Mrs. Forman misplaced them and they somehow ended up in Fez's Barry White Album (after pretty much everyone saw them). Normally I would feel bad for Donna and try to make her feel better, but that's what she gets for befriending the stripper!

Jackie


	184. Long Away

Dear diary,

I feel so bad right now! I feel like I haven't been a really good friend to Donna.

See, Fez and I noticed that Donna has been spending a lot of time with Randy and we started talking and we just assumed that they were dating, which means that Donna was cheating on Eric. We thought it was really weird because Donna is always talking about how much she misses Eric so we couldn't figure out why she would cheat on him. Then we came up with the idea that we should send Eric a letter and tell him what was going on. Fez thought it would make for a good burn and I just thought that after everything I went through with Michael and Steven cheating on me, Eric had the right to know that he was getting cheated on.

But it turns out that Eric broke up with Donna three weeks ago and that's the reason she has been spending so much time with Randy. I can't believe she wouldn't come to me with this, I'm supposed to be her best friend. She said that I would be mean to her while I was trying to be nice but I wish she would have given me a chance because I've gone through similar situations and I think I would have been really helpful and made her feel better. I just feel bad that I didn't realize that there was something wrong with her and that I would even go behind her back and send Eric a letter like that. I think that in the end, the reason I did it was because I was still a little mad that she bacame friends with Steven's wife, but I guess I really need to let that go and be there for Donna now that she's hurting.

I'm going to go call her right now!

Oh, by the way, Randy reads Vogue...I should discuss outfits with him.

Jacqueline Burkhart


	185. Fun It

Dear diary,

These last two days have been horrible and it's all because of Randy!

Yesterday, he wasn't happy just hanging out in the basement like we do every Saturday so he suggested we go to Fatso Burger. We all went because he said he would pay for our food, and you know we don't ever turn out free food. Anyways, we went to Fatso Burger and we just so happened to sit by Fatso the Clown and he just stared at me the whole time I was eating. Its eyes just went everywhere I went and it was just creepy. It reminded me of my 7th birthday.

Well we were there when Mr. Visotsky started yelling about ketchup so Randy came up with the brilliant idea that we should steal the clown. Of course I did not take part of that because I was not going anywhere near that stupid clown but then they brought it to the basement so when I went over, there it was...staring at me with those creepy eyes. God it was awful!

Then this morning, everyone in town freaked out because the stupid clown was gone. There were people in the news and they looked so mad. Who would have thought people would make such a big deal over a stupid ceramic clown? God there really is nothing to do in this town. Mrs. Forman was horrified and gave us the speech of a lifetime and surprisingly Mr. Forman thought it was a good idea. Apparently he hates the clown as much as I do. See, I'm not crazy, that thing is creepy! I even had a nightmare about it last night, _twice!_

Lucky for me, the clown broke in pieces when the guys were putting it back together, so now I can go to Fatso Burger and eat without it looking at me with those big, stupid eyes.

Jackie B.


	186. Good Company

Dear diary,

When did it become okay for older ladies to date younger guys? The reason I ask is because Fez started seeing this lady and she's really old. Not like 25 old but like Mrs. Forman old and that is just gross! We were all just hanging out in the apartment when he walks out of his room with his "girlfriend" and they had just done it. I can't believe how disgusting this is, she's not even that good looking, although I liked her skirt. The funny part is that she turned out to be one of Mrs. Forman's friends and when she showed up to Donna's birthday party and kissed Fez in front of Mrs. Forman she totally freaked out! I can totally understand where Mrs. Forman is coming from and Fez really hurt her when he told her she isn't his mother and couldn't tell him what to do. I know that's true but Mrs. Forman has been like our mother and she was just trying to take care of him. I would have stayed by her side but the she called Donna and I a slut, so then I just didn't care that Fez is dating a grandmother. I think Fez felt bad about what he said because after we talked to him about hurting Mrs. Forman's feelings he went and apologized to her. He said something about lying to make her feel better but that he would still do it with that old lady.

Oh I feel gross just writing about it so let me tell you about Donna's new crush. I was reading her diary and she said that she thinks Randy is cute. Donna has a crush on Randy. I can see why she might like him, he does have really nice hair and he's stronger than Eric so I guess it's an upgrade.

Remind me to read the new diary I gave Donna for her birthday because she was telling me about Randy but I had to be somewhere more important and she didn't get to finish and now I'm really curious.

Jackie


	187. Who Needs You

Dear diary,

Being a roommate is really hard work. You have to be all considerate about other people and frankly, that's not one of my stronger qualities but I'm learning to be a better roommate for Fez because he is one of my best friends and he's really helping me out by letting me stay here, especially since I'm not working yet. I thought it would be a lot easier, but being considerate takes a lot of work!

Okay let me start from the beginning. Fez came home yesterday and the apartment was kind of a mess so while he went out I decided to pick up and make it really clean and organized. (Having maids for most of my life was actually really helpful because I would not have known what to do with all the chemicals and things Fez had lying around). He was really happy when he came in and saw the apartment tidy and it felt really good. Then, to reward myself, I ran a hot bath but then I fell asleep and ended up flooding the apartment _by mistake._

You can only imagine how mad Fez was when he came back from seeing the Muppets. He even asked me to move out. That's when I knew I went too far and I was really scared because if Fez kicks me out I have no where to go. I could always stay over at Donna's but I don't want to take a step backwards and end up where I started. The Forman's house is off limits now that the stripper is there, so I knew I had to do something to fix my mistake.

I ended up having to spend an entire day shopping with our landlord, Fenton. He's the guy that hates Fez (for some reason, Fez never wants to talk about it.) Fenton is a little weird at first but we actually had a lot of fun, and lucklily I was able to convice him not to make Fezzie pay for the damages, and even give Fez a better parking space. (I guess negotiating runs in my family because I felt like a lawyer just like daddy...well not _just _ like him.)

I just hope Fez realizes that I am working hard to be a good roommate and I hope he appreciates everything I did for him today. I am seriously going to work harder at being more considerate.

Jackie B. Burkhart


	188. Sweet Lady

Dear diary,

**MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY FULFILLED!**

I saw Christine St. George when I went over to the Salon to see Fez! She is my IDOL!

God she is even more fabulous in person than she is on T.V. That's why I couldn't find a job before, because I'm supposed to be working for her. God didn't want me to work at some dead end job, he wanted me to wait until this opportunity and damn it, I'm going to take it because my face was made for television.

I went with Mrs. Forman to her office so she could see how talented I am but her secretary is a real bitch and wouldn't let me in. Luckily, I looked through Fez's appointment book to see when her next hair appointment and went to the salon to demonstrate in person. I think she was in a rush because she didn't tell me how fabulous my hosting is and left. Fortunately, she forgot her hair products and I got a chance to deliver them personally to her office (all I had to do was tell Fez he could sneak a peek at me while I showered which is not going to happen!)

Well guess what happened when I went to her office? She gave me a job... **AS HER ASSISTANT!**

I am Christine St. George's assistant and it is fabulous! God I'm finally doing what I have been dreaming of doing my entire life.

I'm just hoping this job isn't too hard, because I heard that famous people can be pretty demanding, and I don't deal with demanding people too well, even if it is Christine St. George.

Jacqueline


	189. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

Dear diary,

Oh. My. Gosh.  
My boss is such a bitch! It's true what I said before about celebrities being demanding, but I would have never guessed that Christine would be like that. I mean if you watch her on T.V. she looks so sweet and friendly but she is nothing like that. Thank goodness for Mrs. Forman's brownies. See, Christine spent all morning screaming and bitching about all the things I did wrong and as soon as she tasted one of Mrs. Forman's brownies, she turned into the nicest old lady ever, almost as nice as Mrs. Forman.

Mrs. Forman was pretty excited when I told her that Christine liked her brownies. I don't see what the big deal is, but all I know is that as long as she keeps making them Christine will stay happy and that means that she won't yell at me all day.

The only problem was that I never actually told Christine that Mrs. Forman made the brownies and she thought I made them. I couldn't tell her that I didn't, especially after she let me in front of the cameras during her show (I was on T.V!). Well, you can only imagine how mad Mrs. Forman got when I took credit for her brownies. Again, I don't see what the big deal is, I mean they are only brownies. Well, when I went over to the Forman's after work to ask Mrs. Forman to make more brownies for Christine, she was pretty mad and wouldn't make them, until I agreed to introduce her to Christine.

Then this morning, when I took Mrs. Forman to meet Christine, I found out that Christine wanted to do a cooking show where she would make the brownies and I just had to come clean and tell her I didn't bake her. God it was so embarrassing!

But it turns out Christine wasn't really mad. She actually gave me some advice about the business. She said that I had to be tough and that if it includes lying and taking credit for other people's work, then that's what needs to happen. Basically, I get to be a bitch and be a star. Can this business be any more perfect? This is definitely what I was made for!

Jackie


	190. Killer Queen

Dear diary,

Happy Valentine's Day!

God I can't believe I'm actually single. I can't remember the last time I was single on Valentine's Day. No, that's not true it was when Michael was dating Laurie but that was such a long time ago! To think last Valentine's Day I was with Steven. That seems like an eternity ago. Ugh enough remembering those times, let me tell you what happened these last two days.

So every year on Valentine's Day, Christine does a segment during the show to talk to a happy couple and ask them how they met and all that other crap and since I'm her assistant she asked me to find a couple she could interview. I looked everywhere and couldn't find anyone. Who would have thought it would be so hard finding people in Point Place who want to be on T.V. Well I ended up playing Fez's girlfriend and we pretended to be this nice happy couple and we were doing great until Christine asked me to kiss Fez. If you remember, I told you that Fez is a really great kisser and the kiss was hot and all, but it made me feel a little sad because there I was, on Valentine's Day having to pretend to be in a happy relationship when in reality I was all alone. I just let all my feelings come back from my relationships with Michael and Steven and that got me even sadder.

Then I passed by Christine's office and saw her crying and she offered me a few drinks and there we were, talking about life (well, she talked I listened) and how she sacrificed so many relationship to be successful. It was really nice seeing another side of her than the bitch she is everyday.

Well imagine my surprise when I went in to work today and she fired me because I "knew too much about her." What the hell, I wasn't the one who kept talking about my private life. No one told her to tell me about her ex-boyfriends and fiances. God what a bitch!

I guess getting fired was the best thing that could have happened to me because I'm not sure how much more I could have taken of her and her crazy demands. The only bad thing is that now I'm back where I started, broke and unemployed...oh and still single.

Gosh this sucks!

Jackie


	191. Spread Your Wings

Dear diary,

Today was so boring, I really need to get out of this town.

I think the most interesting thing that happened all day was that we found out Donna and Randy are dating. Steven, Fez and I went to see Kramer vs. Kramer and there they were, just making out. There was hair and hands everywhere. It was sick. Althought I'm really happy for Donna. Ever since Eric broke up with her she's just been walking around all sad and stuff and all my efforts to cheer her up have not been successful. Now she has a new guy who makes her happy and she can start wearing makeup again. I actually think Randy is a nice guy for her. He makes her laugh, he treats her well and he has nice hair. He's also stronger that she is (which we both know Eric wasn't) so that's a plus. I definitely approve.

The other thing that happened was that I got a job as a hair sweeper at the salon. I know it's not as glamorous as working for Christine but at least I'm working again and it's only temporary. Oh and there is this girl, Hilary, who Fez has been trying to impress for a while but he's been telling her a bunch of lies about himself to make her think she was more exciting than he really is. I just couldn't take it anymore and I had to tell the poor girl the truth because if she's going to date Fez then she has to know how he really. And it's not like Fez is bad. If I were into foreigners, I would totally date him because he's funny and really sweet. It turned out that she likes him better the way he is and not the "three-some having, party going" guy he told her he was.

God I _really _need to get out of this town!

Jackie Burkhart


	192. Son and Daughter

Dear diary,

I want to start off by saying that Steven's father has the nicest house I have seen (not including my old house of course.) We went over because W.B asked Steven to house sit for the weekends and you should have seen the house. It was really fancy and it had crystals everywhere. Oh he even has a signed Peter Frampton guitar. How cool! I had the urge to take it with me when we left, but I decided that if Steven didn't steal it, I wouldn't be the thief of the group.

When his dad left Steven threw this really great party and I can't remember a lot of it but I know there were a few hot guys. One of them even grabbed my butt and I'm pretty sure his girlfriend broke up with him. She was probably jealous, not that I blame her I mean look at me! That is so flattering, being the hot girl that destroyed a relationship. God this is going to be a great week.

Not for Steven though because he broke the Frampton guitar (the same one he used to "spank" a few girls butts during the party). Surprisingly Leo was able to put it together. Who would have thought that the dirty hippy who can't remember where he lives can fix a broken guitar. You couldn't even tell it had been broken but Steven totally blew it because instead of letting W.B think that the whole weekend went great, he confessed. He told him about the party, the guitar, everything! He's getting soft diary, he's definitely not the same rebel badass he was before his stripper wife showed up.

What the hell is going on with the world? First Eric and Michael leave, then Donna starts dating this Randy guy and now Steven is being all honest? (and of course he chooses to be honest now that we're not dating that jerk!) I hope that's all the changes that happen because there's not that much time left in the year and I don't think I can handle another big twist.

Jacqueline


	193. Keep Yourself Alive

Dear diary,

God what an awful night. The day started off really good at the County Fair, but the night was awful and it's all Fez's fault. When we were driving back home, Mrs. Forman asked Fez to give her back her engagement ring (which she gave to him when she was playing a game at the fair) and instead giving it back to her, he started looking at it like an idiot and when Mr. Forman hit a bump in the road he let go of the ring and lost it. **IN THE WOODS!**

Then to make things worst, Mr. Forman left us behind to look for the ring while he took Mrs. Forman home. It was pitch black and cold and I was stuck with a foreigner, a couple who can't keep their hands off each other and my stupid, drunk ex-boyfriend. And let me tell you that Steven is an even bigger jerk when he's drunk than he is when he is sober.

We decided to split up to find the ring faster and when Donna and I were looking for it she would not shut up about Randy. "Randy's so perfect" "Randy's hair is so great" ugh, so sickening. Then when Donna suggested we just go back home afterr hours of looking for the stupid ring, we realized that we lost Fez. Leave it to a foreigner to wander off in the woods right when we are going to go home.

It tooks us forever to find him and all that time I had to deal with Steven being a tool. That idiot even let me fall into a creek, twice! So not only was I surrounded by morons in the dark, I was also wet and freezing to death. I can't believe I actually dated him. I should have hit him over the head with a stick and left him passed out in the woods.

The only thing that was even funny about the whole situation was when Steven and Randy saw Donna's butt when she was peeing in the woods because the lumberjack had to order the large rootbeer.

God I just want to take a hot shower, go to bed and forget about this awful day.

Jackie B.


	194. My Fairy King

A/N: THANK THE LORD THE WHORE IS GONE! I have been waiting for this episode since the first episode of season 8!

Dear diary,

How an I even begin to describe this day to you? So much has happened that just changes how things have been for the past few months. I told you I couldn't handle any more big changes this year but it's like the two biggest onces happened in the same week and I'm so overwhelmed by it.

First of all, Steven's stripper wife left. It turns out she was already married to someone else and he managed to track her down and showed up at the basement and took her back to Vegas with him. Donna told me that Steven was actually pretty sad about it because he liked her but that when she asked him to decide if he wanted her to stay, he sent her back to her husband. I know you're probably wondering why this is so important since I'm no longer with Steven but I can't help but be a little angry that our whole relationship was thrown away for some fake marriage that lasted less than three months. It hurts, you know, to know that the person you loved and would do anything for would make such a stupid mistake and throw away years of good times. I can't be bitter about it though, because when I look at Steven now I don't get that tingly feeling I got before. I look at him now and I see him as a step I took that's eventually going to lead me to the perfect man for me.

Which leads me to the second big change, and this one is pretty big so please don't be shocked.

I think I might like Fez, and not just friend like, but actually like as in want to date him and be his girlfriend. I got this crazy idea to make a list of all the things I want in a guy and Donna pointed out that Fez fits that description perfectly. At first I couldn't see what she was talking about but the more I saw Fez and everything he did for me, the more I realized that he has all the qualities I'm looking for in a man. I mean, he's sweet, a true gentleman, he compliments me and makes me laugh...he's everything I've been looking for, but now he's dating Hilary.

Who would have thought that all these years of dating Michael and Steven and turning Fez down was years I wasted not being with him. Maybe I could have avoided all the heartaches I've had these last few years if I would have just given him a chance. Fez really is my prince charming, but it's too late to tell him because he found his princess in someone else and I don't know what to feel right now.

I am so confused diary. SO confused.

Jackie


	195. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Dear diary,

Oh gosh I think I am sinking to a new low and I have no clue what I should do. I went to a therapist today. Yes, I, Jackie Burkhart, actually went to see one of those loony doctors who try to tell you what is wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with me, I am perfect. The only problem is that I like a pervy, sweaty, horny foreigner. I told Donna about it and she went with me to the therapist and he actually made a good point by saying the reason I might like Fez is because he was already with someone else. It makes sense right? I mean all these years that Fez has been trying to get me to date him I would not pay any attention to him. Even when I went on that date with him after Michael and I broke up I had absolutely no attraction to him. I thought all my problems were gone.

But then, Hilary broke up with Fez and I still found myself liking him so the therapist was wrong. I went to talk to Donna and told her that I actually like Fez and now I have to tell him that I like him. Oh and to my great luck Steven _and _Randy know because they overheard me telling Donna.

Oh gosh I am so confused. I'm really hoping this is a phase or some sort of sickness I'm going through. Is there such thing as "foreigner-loving" syndrome? Oh..no there isn't. I'm just screwed. But now Fez wants to go around and sleep with a bunch of whores and I'm just here left trying to figure out my feelings for him.

I am seriously starting to hate men!

Jackie


	196. We Will Rock You

Dear diary,

Okay I have officially come to terms with my feelings for Fez and decided that it's not so bad liking him. I mean, we have a lot in common. We both love shoes, we're great dancers (especially when we're dancing together) and we defend our love for Disco!

I'm pretty sure one of the reasons my other relationships didn't work out is because Michael and Steven did not appreciate the great stories told in disco music. Fez and I though, know how important good music is and that is why we are a great couple. I just need to get Fez to see that we are meant to be and that he should stop trying to pick up fat, ugly girls at weight watchers.

Oh and I hate Steven! I have no idea what I was thinking dating him. He's an insensitive and vindictive jerk. See, he and Randy organized this stupid bonfire to burn disco records and when Fez and I showed up with a cop to try to stop them, he got back at me by introducing Fez to a skanky whore who would not keep her tongue to herself. I can't believe he would do that. Oh who am I kidding, of course he would do that, he's Steven and has never done anything nice for anyone. But he knew how much I like Fez and how much it would hurt me to see him with another girl and look at what he does! It's just like when we were together and he did things that he knew would hurt me just to get back at me. Just for that, remind me to kick his ass!

The only good thing that came out of tonight is that when I saw Fez kissing that slut I realized just how much I actually like him and I think it's about time I just told him before he goes out and finds someone else. Wish me luck diary!

Jackie Burkhart


	197. Sheer Heart Attack

Dear diary,

I feel so awful! This has been such a horrible day and I don't know how many more of those my heart can handle. I thought that if I told Fez how I felt about him he would realize that we were meant to be together and that all our previous relationships were just distractions that went through before we could be together. Just as I had made up my mind to tell him he comes into the basement saying he found the one woman he was meant to be with and I got really excited because I thought he was talking about me but then he opens the door and in walks crazy Caroline.

What the hell was he thinking? She tried to strangle him and kill Donna and me how could he choose her over me?

But that's not the reason I feel so bad. You see I kissed Fez. I told him what I felt for him and how I thought he was the guy I should have been with but he turned me down. He said he didn't want to be my "sloppy thirds" after Michael and Steven. I understand why he would feel like that but you need to know that that's not how I see it at all. I look at my past relationships and think that I had to go through them to end up with Fez and that all the heartache and pain I experienced these past few years with Steven and Michael would let me appreciate and love Fez more. I honestly don't see him as my last option because he isn't. If I could go back in time and be with him, I would. I just hate that it took me so long to realize that Fez and I are meant to be together. Now I just hope I haven't ruined my chances with the only guy who can make me happy.

Jacqueline


	198. Leaving Home Ain't Easy

Dear diary,

I really thought that Fez was one of those good guys I've heard so much about. All these years I've known him I thought that he was the only person who would always be there for me and treat me with respect and, well, care about me. I guess I was just wrong and that he's just like all the other jerks I've even met.

He really broke my heart when I told him I wanted to be with him, and at first I understood why he said he couldn't be with me but then I started thinking that it wasn't okay because all this time I have been trying to convince myself that I didn't have feelings for him and then I realize that I do like him and that we should be together and he just brushes me aside without letting me explain why I want to be with him now. I thought that after all the years he spent trying to convince me to be his girlfriend he would be happy but instead he hurt my feelings, and ruined my hair.

It started when I told him I would get revenge on him for rejecting him so I kind of scratched his car and wrote something about his private part, saying it was tiny. I guess Fez decided he would get back at me so he put green hair dye in the shower hair and when I went to wash my hair, it got all over me and now I have green hair, but the worst part was that he said that now I'm as ugly on the outside as I am on the inside.

I couldn't believe he said that to me. I thought he liked me, maybe not as a girlfriend but at least as a friend and it really hurt hearing him say that to me because I knew he was serious. I guess we're just better off as friends, if we are even that now. Maybe I'm just destined to be alone.

I honestly can't think about this anymore diary, I guess I'll go try to fix my hair or something.

Jackie


	199. Love Of My Life

Dear diary,

So much has happened but I want to start off by telling you the most important thing. Fez and I are officially together! Exciting right? I thought after the last week we would never be together but somehow we made it happen and I am so happy. You're probably wondering how it happened. Well, let me tell you. See a friend of Fez came from his country and convinced Fez that since he had nothing holding him back here, he should just go back home and Fez decided that it was a good idea. His friend then told me that he was getting a few things for Fez before they left and I knew in my heart that I just had to give this one more try because I couldn't just let him go off to some country none of us know without telling him how much I care about him. Luckily when I told him I wanted to be his girlfriend he decided to stay and now we're together! Oh God after everything we've both gone through we can finally be happy.

Okay well, what else..Oh get ready to be shocked. Steven Hyde actually tried going sober. I guess he got a little too much time in the circle and freaked out and decided that he would just quit altogether. It was the weirdest hours of my life. I mean you should have seen him, he was sitting in the basement painting some model car and actually making sense. And then, he got up and went on a jog. I'm just glad that Donna, Leo and Fez were able to talk him out of it because honestly I can not picture Steven sober, it would be creepy and unnatural.

Finally, and this is pretty important too, the Formans decided that since Mr. Forman is retired, they would sell the house and move with Bob to Florida. Mrs. Forman showed the house to a couple of people today, all they have to do now is decide who to sell it to. I can only imagine how weird things around here will be once they're gone. I mean who's going to yell at us or bake us cookies when they're gone. Most importantly, whose basement would we go to now? I guess things are really going to change around here, what with Bob and the Formans moving, Donna going away to college, Steven busy with the store and Fez and I together. Oh wait, speaking of Donna, we got news that Eric is coming back home, so actually that thing about her going to college is still up for debate because chances are that when he comes home they're going to get back together and she'll stay here again.

Well, I have to go watch a movie with my roommate..oops I meant my _boyfriend _Oh my gosh I'm so giddy :)

Mrs. Fez (you know I should really find out what his last name is)


	200. That 70's Finale

**A/N: Oh what a long, strange trip it's been. I can't believe that after a year and three months I'm finally done with this story. I'm actually a bit sad about it but really excited at the same time. I've had a really good time writing each chapter (the last season a little less but nonetheless) it's been fun. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading and much as I've enjoyed writing. Thanks to every single person who's reviewed (especially those who have kept up with it since day 1, you guys know who you are) you've made it even more fun to write. So with that said, I guess I'll just let you get to the finale chapter. Enjoy!**

**-Liz**

Dear diary,

I want to be the first (and only) to wish you a happy New Years and welcome you into a new decade. Unfortunately, these are our last pages together which sucks because I feel like my story is only just beginning.

I've always heard that the way you spend New Years day will set the mood for the rest of the year and I sure hope that's true because this has been the best one yet. Not only did Fez and I have our official first kiss (which was great I might add) but the Formans decided to stay in Point Place which is great news, Eric and Michael came back, and things just felt right, the way they should have always been. I still can't believe the 70's are over. We all sat around today thinking back on all the good times we had together, just hanging out in the basement, the Hub, the water tower...Thinking about all the great talks we had with Mrs. Forman, the threats we got about Mr. Forman's foot in our asses, seeing Michael glue himself to stuff...It was a really great decade.

Now that I have these few minutes alone, I flip through your pages and remember all the things that have helped me grow and be happy with myself. I think back on my relationship with Michael and how young and naïve I was. I trusted so easily and cared about no one or nothing but myself but I loved hard. Then with Steven...I really fell in love and I grew up so much. Even if I hate to admit it, he really taught me a lot and I don't regret my relationship with him anymore, not one bit. Now with Fez I finally have everything I've been looking for in a man and I can only hope that things will get better from here.

You know, Mrs. Forman made a really nice speech tonight about how much she appreciates us all, and I realized that these people, that only four years ago I knew nothing about, are my family and I would do absolutely anything for them, especially for Donna. She's not just my best friend, she's my sister and now that Eric's back I can only hope that they'll make each other happy because she truly deserves it.

All I can hope for is that things don't ever change between any of us. After everything we've experienced and all the growing up we've done together, I'm sure our friendships will only get stronger and I know our family will always stay together.

So here we are, the end of our journey together. Thank you for listening and watching me grow. It's time to turn a new leaf in my life diary. Happy New Year's.

Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart


End file.
